<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Miraculous and the Batboys by crazyjc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928425">The Miraculous and the Batboys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjc/pseuds/crazyjc'>crazyjc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien is trying, Batboys are running with low info, Bustier salt, Chat is going to have a Dad-off for him at somepoint, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gabriel Agreste A+ parenting, Lila salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Marinette deserves better, Platonic Adrienette, SLOW BURN FOR REAL, Slow Burn, editing is eh, forgot to tag bustier salt, miraculous class, multichapter work, posted from tumblr, shit there is so much plot here and not all daminette based, so misunderstandings..., so we have angst mixed in with fluff now, some swearing around chapter 15 on i think? maybe 16 or 17, the class is growing a braincell, they're working on it, working to Expose Lila, working to reveal hawkmoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjc/pseuds/crazyjc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its been a few years, and the miraculous team decide its time to get outside help, looking to contact Hippolyta to get further insight. The class is already slowly unraveling Lila's lies on the civilian side, now with the additional help of a transfer from Gotham.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1778</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How it starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette rubbed her forehead as she wrote down yet another of Lila’s lies, the timeframe it ‘happened’ in, and added it to the open document of ‘Lila Rossi’s life, according to her’ that she convinced the class to work on her with Adrien’s help. </p><p>Why?</p><p>Because the class was reading it over sometimes and would find the inconsistencies for themselves. Some were taking to this more than others, but everyone was noticing a few things.</p><p>Including the changing date of when she met various celebrities, where she grew up, who she met when…</p><p>Sabrina, Max and Alya were now doing independent research into earlier stories for the class. It only took a few years, but better late than never.</p><p>The class was waking up (finally) and it looked like Chloe was in full ‘protect Adrikins’ mode now. Which was bad and good. Good, because Lila and Gabriel refused to oppose Chloe and risk upsetting the Mayor. Good because it meant Adrien could get away from Lila and her claws. Bad because it meant Chloe and not getting away to be Chat as easily. And finding time to hang out with him to talk ‘end Hawkmoth’ strategies was a lot harder.</p><p>Which meant on the ‘scour cities Wonder Woman was seen in’ days, only Marinette could go. Which was fine, just, she’s still not the greatest at English, and Adrien was better at talking to people on the fly. She did have the better cover though—helping Fu tend to his tea plants and checking on his health. Maman and Papa did worry about the old man helping their daughter with her Mandarin.</p><p>She left school with a wave to the blondes, Lila once more thwarted in trying to force Adrien to study with her by Max claiming he was the better student with a more open schedule, and therefore the superior tutor.</p><p>Marinette smiled as she slipped out knowing she’d have a few hours to scour Metropolis, the latest location Wonder Woman was spotted in. She’d go out of costume—no need to step on another hero’s toes yet. They needed help but Master Fu was careful to remind her that she still needed to be careful with how many knew of the Miraculous.</p><p>No need to get the attention of the League of Assassins—age old enemies that did almost destroy the Order on too many occasions.</p><p>“Voyage!”</p><p>One minute she’s in Fu’s shop, the next she’s in Metropolis. She’s careful to leave the Metropolis Museum’s bathroom and leave without the cameras seeing her. No need to end up on any meta-human watches.</p><p>Until she bumped into a brunette in too much flannel that paled when he saw her. She didn’t know what was going on with him, but she doesn’t have time for it. She was quick to leave and move about Metropolis like she was far more familiar with it than she was.</p><p>She didn’t see her before the timer went off. Maman would worry if she didn’t get home soon…</p><p>Kaalki used voyage on their own to get them back.</p><p>“Any luck Marinette?” Fu asked.</p><p>Marinette shook her head. “None. Sorry Master.”</p><p>“It is okay Marinette,” Fu reassured. “You can try again on the weekend.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, twisting a bit of her shirt. She really hoped they found her soon.</p>
<hr/><p>Jon froze when he saw the girl with pigtails. She—how do you get breaks like that? How can you be alive? He’s seen something like that on a few of the Leaguers but they fully healed before going back out. This girl’s were wide open.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the girl was gone.</p><p>He tried to follow where she left, but she was gone.</p><p>He was worried and sent a message to his dad: we need to talk—saw something I can’t explain.</p><p>That night he tried to explain what he saw.</p><p>“This girl, not middle school but definitely not college, she shouldn’t have been alive, let alone walking.”</p><p>That had his dad’s attention.</p><p>“I know, she, she acted like she was fine but I x-rayed her by accident and Dad, there were cracks and breaks on all her bones. Different states of healing but she shouldn’t have been moving like it was fine. I, Dad I’m worried. Can you keep an eye out if you see her?”</p><p>Superman nodded. That… she could be an experiment or meta or mage but no matter what, it sounded like she was in anything but a good place… she might be a good fit for one the League affiliates if she did have powers of some kind, or issues to work out more like the Robins. Speaking of…</p><p>“She didn’t happen to have black hair or blue eyes, did she?”</p><p>Jon frowned. “I, yeah, why?”</p><p>Superman sighed. “You might have found Bruce’s next student.”</p><p>–</p><p>Things got worse for Marinette. Hawkmoth and Mayura tried to kill her and Chat this time--something about it being easier with dead heroes.</p><p>She felt sick.</p><p>“Master Fu, I know we said to be cautious but…”</p><p>Fu nodded. “Go as Ladybug. It might be easier if Wonder Woman is aware there is an active Ladybug.”</p><p>Marinette checked the WonderWatch. Last place was still Metropolis.</p><p>“Tikki, Spots on!”</p><p>Kaalki opened a portal for her, flying in behind her. Once they got there, Marinette put the glasses in her yoyo, Kaalki following.</p><p>It didn’t take Marinette long to run into someone—well, Superman on the roofs. Who looked ready for a fight.</p><p>“And you are?”</p><p>“Ladybug, one of Paris’ heroes.” Marinette launched into an abridged explanation while Superman froze at one point. Unknown to Marinette, he check her for injuries and felt sick at the sight of her (very much should not function) skeleton with too many injuries. Just like the girl he said he’d keep an eye out for.</p><p>“How did you get here?”</p><p>Ladybug opened up her yoyo, showing the glasses as she put them on.</p><p>“Is it time to leave Ladybug?” Kaalki asked, looking around to see Superman. And then be very unimpressed. “This is not the child of Hippolyta.”</p><p>Superman took a deep breath. “You’re coming to the Watch Tower, we can get this sorted there.”</p><p>Superman use his comm to contact Wonder Woman while Ladybug put Kaalki away.</p><p>“There's a kid here that’s looking for you, looks like a magic user and goes by Ladybug—“</p><p>“You are to bring her right away!”</p><p>Superman turned to the red spandex hero on the roof, looking a bit awkward.</p><p>“Do you mind coming to the Watch Tower with me, Wonder Woman wants to speak with you.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, hoping that maybe Wonder Woman could get her in contact with the former Ladybug. Perhaps she’d have more insight on how to take down Hawkmoth and Mayura.</p><p>Once there, Wonder Woman grabbed Marinette. “How long have you wielded Tikki?”</p><p>Marinette relaxed at that one. “Three years, the Grand Guardian didn’t want the League of Assassins to know the Order survived their last purge.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t notice how Superman or Batman froze at that.</p><p>“Of course,” Wonder Woman shook her head. “How many survived?”</p><p>Marinette gave a weak smile. “Just my master to our knowledge. If Chat’s civilian life allowed for it, he’d be training more with me but as it stands…”</p><p>Wonder Woman squeezed her shoulder. “You are young to take on that burden.”</p><p>Marinette shrugged. She was the only one available. “My teammates all have a hard time getting away or haven’t earned his trust to that level.”</p><p>That had Wonder Woman narrowing her eyes. “How old are your allies?”</p><p>Marinette rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh, I’m the second youngest, but we’re all close in age.”</p><p>Wonder Woman frowned at that. “I see… the Guardian must have only just begun rebuilding the Order then.”</p><p>“Order?” Batman asked.</p><p>Wonder Woman sighed. “Order of the Miraculous, protector of the Kwami—concepts incarnate. If properly used, they are a force for immeasurable good. When used incorrectly, they could devastate the world.”</p><p>Marinette nodded. “Chat and mine are the targets by the corrupted butterfly and broken peacock user, we don’t know why beyond using them for a wish that would have some cataclysmic side effect.”</p><p>Wonder Woman took a deep breath. “Would it be of use to speak to my mother?”</p><p>“Maybe," that was the plan. But the situation had changed, they needed more than that now. "But we need to figure out their identities since they’ve escalated beyond theft, mind control and possession into outright trying to kill us.”</p><p>“Can someone explain what’s going on,” Batman grumbled, rubbing his temples. “And how we didn’t know about this sooner?”</p><p>“The butterfly is Transmission, which means people can only learn of our situation if you see it yourself or someone tells you directly in the case of the restrictions the current butterfly user placed on the kwami.”</p><p>“And we wouldn’t see the destruction of Paris because…”</p><p>“The Miraculous Cure,” Wonder Woman launched into an enthusiastic explanation while Marinette took out Kaalki.</p><p>“Ladybug, where are—ah, Hippolyta’s daughter.” Kaalki moved to examine Wonder Woman. “If you could tell me where the former Ladybug is, then we can be out of your hair.”</p><p>“What—no, we have to help!” Wonder Woman exclaimed, clearly intent on making sure Marinette wasn’t going back alone. “The current Order is operating with only one Gaurdian, and a team of unsupervised children—No offense Ladybug, but I can not let you leave without ensuring your team has more support.”</p><p>Marinette winced at that. “I know, but I don’t think we could take on any Leaguers if Hawkmoth akumatized them. Or if Mayura made an amok using them.”</p><p>Wonder Woman opened and closed her mouth. “Then what can I do?”</p><p>Marinette knew there was only one way to get what she needed and keep the League out as a whole. “If you can find someone that can keep their emotions in check and knows how to investigate, they can focus on unmasking Hawkmoth and Mayura’s identities.”</p><p>“If I may,” Batman interrupted. “If you can explain the situation, I believe my sons can assist you.”</p><p>Marinette was quick to agree in exchange for Wonder Woman taking her to Thymescira to meet the former Ladybug.</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette was skeptical of the batboys. Red Hood was known to kill (she’d count him in the hero category given the change in MO to moderate injury now). The current Robin had killed too… Red Robin felt off and Nightwing looked like he’d be more at home in a circus.</p><p>Chat was with her, Queen Bee at her side with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“So this is who we’ll be working with?” Red Robin sounded tired.</p><p>Chat looked at Marinette, and what could she say, it was this or be trapped in the Watch Tower with the Justice League trying to take over. Which could get League of Assassins attention and she was avoiding that. The new order was too fragile still. The less chance of being found out by the League of Assassins, the better.</p><p>Marinette offered her hand. “Ladybug, team strategist.”</p><p>“And leader,” Queen Bee chimed in with a grin.</p><p>Nightwing frowned. “I thought some guardian was?”</p><p>Chat shook his head. “M’lady is in charge. The Guardian takes care of the kwami and decides when we should use more than mine and M’lady’s.”</p><p>“And mine now.”</p><p>“And Queenie’s now.”</p><p>Marinette fondly shook her head. This was her newly minted permanent team, and the only way to keep Chloe from sticking to Adrien during attacks.</p><p>"Queen Bee." She looked them over carefully, eyeing the guns for a moment. "I'd suggest you keep those hidden as civilians. Not many carrying firearms here."</p><p>Red Hood seemed to tense at that. "I know how to keep my things out of sight Stripes."</p><p>Marinette put a hand on her shoulder. "Lets not go into Wasp mode, okay?"</p><p>Chat sighed next to her. "Chat Noir, the human shield and 'destroy things' guy. Queenie's a bit temperamental since she's getting used to being fulltime now."</p><p>Robin raised an eyebrow at them, looking at Queen Bee with narrowed eyes. "Then why is she here."</p><p>"Because unlike <em>some people</em> Ladybug <em>chose me</em> to help end Hawkmoth. I'm the only one that can paralyze opponents and I'm the most mobile of the team." Queen Bee turned to Marinette. "Why are we putting up with this again?"</p><p>Marinette wanted to hit her teammate. She may have gotten better in some ways lately, but she was still a brat. "This or akumatized Amazons."</p><p>Her team shuddered at the thought.</p><p>"This is still ridiculous."</p><p>Red Robin was the one to approach them next, as from what she could see, Nightwing was holding back Robin and Red Hood at the moment.</p><p>"Did you bring the information we'd need?"</p><p>Marinette brought out a flashdrive from her compact. "Here's what we have from the past few years."</p><p>"Most of it is m'Lady's work," Chat added. "She's been covering for me since my civilian life got pretty... hectic."</p><p>That was putting it mildly in Marinette's opinion. However, Chat didn't get to know she knew until his training was further along... She still hates keeping secrets.</p><p>"What you're saying is your partner is incompetent so you added another incompetent," Robin sneered.</p><p>That did it. "Don't talk about my team like that." It wasn't a growl. But she felt the other kwami in the miracle box reach out to her. Felt the others lend just touches of their power to remind these outsiders that this was her territory.</p><p>The batboys moved back as a group.</p><p>"M'Lady," Chat put a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>Marinette gently pushed the other kwami's connection to a lull, barely noticable again. </p><p>"I, that was not in the file," Red Robin was staring at her--blindsided. </p><p>Robin was quiet, assessing her. Red Hood was visibly frozen, she couldn't read him well but it felt like fear. Nightwing had put himself in front of the two.</p><p>"A lot of things are not in the file."</p><p>Queen Bee stood beside her while Chat spoke up. "The Miraculous are serious business. Not just <em>anyone</em> gets to know."</p><p>"And you," Queen Bee gestured to the three. "Are not approved."</p><p>Marinette didn't contradict them. Even if it was a bit harsh, these boys came in and tried to insult her team. She'd let them take their revenge now--Chloe was vindictive and Chat held suppressed grudges if he didn't get to vent. </p><p>She didn't feel like having this blow up on her in the field.</p><p>"We have patrol and training now. If you need to contact us, Wonder Woman has our comm link."</p><p>She hoped the group was smart enough not to jump into any akuma battles while they were there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Civilian Shenanigans Begin, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two of the bat boys meet Marinette, and you can guess how its going to turn out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it looks like short chapters for this story enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully there weren’t any akuma attacks that day or that night. Marinette was glad to get some sleep for once. Her body, confused and used to a few hours a night, got her up early.</p><p>Marinette decided to help with the morning rush—quick to handle the register and make adjustments to some people’s orders (no extra charge for the exhausted high school and college students) when she managed to find someone as dead as she was after an akuma messed up her commission schedule and sleep was skipped for a week.</p><p>“Wow, you’re getting the ‘Please Don’t Let Me Die Again Yet’ special.” Marinette turned before the zombie could speak. “Maman, watch the register, someone looks worse than midterms and commissions me.”</p><p>Once Maman took the register again, Marinette worked on her disaster drink that only a few particular customers knew of from her personal menu--mainly the dead college and high school students insane enough to pull a weeks worth of all nighters like her. And baby parents that liked her parents bakery.</p><p>Gurarana beans instead for the extra caffeine with her special blend of licorice root, peppermint and green tea poured in--double the caffeine with less effort, glucose for the brain fuel, sweet and mint for wakeup and focus, and green tea for lasting energy boost. </p><p>“Here, this should keep you up and a bit more functional than usual.”</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh my god, what got Finals Angel up this early?” One of the regulars almost yelled, staring at her with a look that screamed the universe was going to collapse in on itself, and they were now anticipating this outcome until they got their morning fix.</p><p>Marinette shrugged, moving to the next customer as the dead man took a seat and pulled out his laptop. She continued to help until it was getting close to class.</p><p>“Maman, the rest of <em>that brew</em> is under the cabinet for the laptop zombie, I’m taking my morning delivery now.”</p><p>Maman took over while Marinette made her way to school, passing out the usual deliveries as she moved about.</p><p>“Adrien, your insult to caffeinated monstrosities everywhere.”</p><p>“Thanks Marinette!” The blond held his (essentially) hot chocolate with one pump espresso, and five three shots of caramel on top of whip cream.</p><p>“Chloe, why you have me grab something this sweet this early is only further proof of your crimes against humanity.”</p><p>“You’re welcome Dupain-Cheng.” The girl nabbed her (in Marinette's opinion) low caffeine sugar water--licorice root with half a bottle of honey, and lots of ice with whip cream and honey drizzled on top. She would never understand that order, but was too afraid to ask at this point. She might be taking the Bee thing too far.</p><p>“Alya, thank you for being a sane coffee person, Nino, we are having a talk about your scheduling.”</p><p>“Thanks gurl." Because close or not, Alya was an addict with a simple and reasonable coffee that restored Marinette's sanity while making it.</p><p>Nino groaned as he took his pastries and three cream, one espresso. “Not again, I still haven’t recovered from the last time.”</p><p>Marinette shrugged. “Your mistake, not mine.”</p><p>“Oh, did you get my cookies?” Sabrina asked.</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes with a fond smile. She likes Sabrina when she isn't in full cling mode, and giving her boxes of pre-paid cookies put together on Marinette's whims? Very calming after dealing with Adrien and Chloe's offending orders. “Yes. You paid for a different set everyday.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Sabina examined her current mix, more obscure cookies since Marinette got them before the morning rush.</p><p>“Markov, please tell me Max got some sleep last night?” Marinette asked as she handed another of her special “Max needs a nap but is to stubborn to” order--which is essentially an energy drink blend with a few slow-release teas mixed in.</p><p>“Affirmative. He got the requested minimum of three hours. I will ensure he gets more once school is out.”</p><p>“I’ll take what I can get.” He was less prone to akumatazation with more sleep, and Hawkmoth does like using Max. Marinette likes knowing she can have her teammate in the field without wondering if he'll pass out.</p><p>Marinette took her seat by Alya. They weren’t as close anymore, but it did mean Lila was alone in the back and didn’t see the group document.</p><p>“Class, we have a new student today!”</p><p>Marinette frowned. She wasn’t informed of any newcomers. She looked over at Chloe who huffed. She didn’t know either then.</p><p>“Class, this is Damian Grayson from America. His father is here on business and will be joining us for the semester!”</p><p>Chloe and her shared a look. With Chloe as the current president and Marinette as the head of the welcome committee, this was very last minute for them not to be informed. Especially as Bustier had the time to since both were here early. </p><p>Alya shot her a look.</p><p>Marinette shook her head. She really didn’t know, and it bugged her.</p><p>Alya narrowed her eyes as the new boy came in. Black hair, stood too straight and Middle Eastern. She wondered what his first language was briefly--someone in school was bound to be fairly fluent. If it was related to Arabic, Rose would be a good translator. Her and Adrien both have Mandarin now, and her English was passable to Americans--not so much for the UK. Alya has Spanish while Nino has Portuguese covered. Chloe was good for UK English and so was Adrien, but those two weren't good for new kids... especially from the America. Mylene, Ivan, Nathaniel and Juleka were bad at talking most of the time, so they were no-gos...</p><p>And she still had to finish Ali's commission… This would be a headache if they were an old Chloe-type. </p><p>“Damian, why don’t you tell us about yourself.”</p><p>“No need to. I do not plan on making friends.”</p><p>And he was worse than an Old Chloe-type. There went her free period for commissions. </p><p>The entire class shared a look, and Marinette wanted to groan. This boy would be in for a rude awakening—there was no escaping friendship in Bustier’s class. And anyone difficult? They would sent Marinette as envoy--hopefully Alya didn't make easy.</p><p>“I presume my seat is in the back?”</p><p>“Actually,” Alya stood up with a grin, “I was going to sit back with Lila to help her catch up in our next class.”</p><p>Marinette froze as she realized what Alya was doing. Keeping the new kid from Lila was good, but she also needed to keep Alya from falling for Lila’s lies again. And she has no clue on his preferred languages and uh!</p><p>“Alya,” she hissed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got this.” Alya moved to the back with ease before the boy could say a word.</p><p>Marinette hit her head. Why was her friend like this?</p><p>“I guess that means you’ll sit next to Marinette. Marinette, can you show Damian around during your free period?”</p><p>Marinette knew that tone. There was no refusing without a lecture on being a good role model and another reprimand for stepping down from class representative and student government when she got more commissions and needed more time.</p><p>“Of course Miss Buster.” </p><p>Damian took his seat without saying a word.</p><p>Marinette decided it was better to stay silent with this one--he didn't want friends, and would only be here briefly. She could respect that, even if she could feel the others scheming otherwise.</p><p>“What do you mean you know—“</p><p>“Oops,” Lila grinned. “I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>And that was what Marinette was hoping to avoid.</p><p>Damian twitched next to her. Marinette sighed, “One sec, I need to remind someone to check her sources before getting ahead of themselves… again.”</p><p>Nino shot Marinette a sympathetic look while Marinette linked three redacted articles that starred Lila as her main source.</p><p>“And done.”</p><p>Damian raised an eye brow at her. “You aren’t going to pester me, correct?”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. Honestly? “You made your stance clear. I’m here as the actual head of the welcoming committee, and during free period I’ll just need to know your interests so we can avoid the parts of the school that aren’t relevant for you, and to make sure you have an idea how to handle akuma attacks since I’m going to guess they didn’t tell you about that before you applied.”</p><p>“tt,” Damian leveled her with a scowl. “Of course I know about them.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t bother to hide her surprise. “So you know where to go for shelter, the drills, the apps and news sources that are good for tracking, which hospitals are contactable during attacks and which ones go into lock down, oh and what actions are allowable and not as civilian aides to the miraculous team?”</p><p>The boy froze before her. He didn't then. </p><p>Her face slid into a more neutral one--keeping her gloating to herself.“That’s what I thought. I have a few flow charts in the committee room to grab since its an info dump and no one processes those well, and your learning style may benefit from it for all I know.” Marinette made sure not add ‘since some people can’t be bothered to tell me.’ The new boy clearly wasn’t interested in friendship, and despite what the class thinks, she is not friendship-nip.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Class, turn to page 67 of your textbook. Marinette, make sure to share with Damian.”</p><p>“Yes Miss Bustier,” Marinette moved the book between the two of them, ignoring Damian besides checking where his eyes were on the page before turning as they followed along.</p><p>Once their free period began, Adrien had a Chloe guarding him against the Lila octopus, with Sabrina flanking his other arm as backup.</p><p>“I take it those three are together?” Damian asked once they left.</p><p>“No, Chloe doesn’t share her friends well,” Marinette explained as they moved through the halls. “And it keeps away his fans, so no one stops it anymore.” Not unless they wanted the Mayor’s ire at least. It was very effective against Lila.</p><p>“I see…” He was watching her. She wasn’t sure if it was an American thing or just a tic of his. Possibly both.</p><p>“That’s where the teacher’s offices are for before and after school,” Marinette gestured to one wing. “All the doors are labeled, so its easy enough to find who you’re looking for as long as you have a name. You’ll find most of the school services there as well, minus the nurse who’s room is closer to the quad.”</p><p>Marinette smiled when they got to welcoming committee room. None of the other members were there at the moment, but the file cabinet was. She grabbed one of the ready-made packets and grabbed a spare Bustier Class packet too.</p><p>“Here’s the information for being new in Paris, everything from common places to eat, the good hole-in-the-wall places itemized by what you’re looking for, everything relating to akumas is on the red papers, and the yellow is the school’s map and procedures.” Marinette handed him the blue folder, then the orange. “This one is the Bustier-class specific one approved by Miss Bustier. It lists everything from class rules, what caused various akumatazations with the victim’s consent to disclose it, so not all are listed, and it has your schedule and the class outing dates plus who’s interested in what on the pink pages for possible friends, but you said you weren’t interested so we can skip that.”</p><p>Marinette watched him look over the papers for a moment, waiting until his attention was back to her. “Now, anything you have a vague interest in that you might have some random inclination to do at Dupont during your free periods, before or after school?”</p><p>Damian raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Its you let me tailor the tour for you, or you have to go all over the school and talk to me the entire time, when we both know you’re really not interested.”</p><p>“Tt.”</p><p>Marinette shrugged. “Have it your way, now, on with the tour!”</p><p>--</p><p>Damian gawked at the core ciruculum including what he knew was more college level than high school level. Then there was the fact these students had access to multiple state of the art facilities tailored to current students interests on campus, with little issue getting them apparently.</p><p>“How does your school get all of this?”</p><p>The pigtail girl almost laughed at his question. “I guess they just sent you here since we have the most flexible curriculum routines then.” The girl shifted how she stood. “Dupont is an experimental school, everyone is given high expectations on entry but as long as you keep up with grades the school gets whatever any student requests—a few years ago we had one kid that was allowed to do rocket science as part of his program, he went to some German facility with a translator every other day. Alix has a blanket permit to do street art and installations on public property, as long as she gets her design approved and can give them her schedule as long as she helps other student with history classes. I get full access to any designing materials as part of my deal with the school in exchange for doing any school event costumes and tailoring jobs that I get a two week notice on.”</p><p>Damian nodded along, processing this new information. Suddenly, the high amount of akumas from graduates and current students of Dupont made sense. They were specialists, extremely skilled at their crafts and more likely to be knowledgeable than the general population on a variety of topics.</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette was glad for their hour-long lunch. “I’d ask if you wanted someone to eat with you, but you look like you need some time to process. I’ll check in before school ends.”</p><p>She ran home, noting that the man from that morning was still there but looked much less like he would keel over sometime soon. She knew that brew would help. She grabbed a croissant and ran upstairs to finish Prince Ali’s latest commission—a variant on his usual princely attire that was more maneuverable but still formal enough that no one would notice when he wore that one instead of the traditional one.</p><p>She had a feeling he was going to use it to sneak away from his guards.</p><p>She set an alarm and got to work.</p><p>She was quick to leave once the alarm sounded—she gave herself an extra five minutes this time.</p><p>“Hey, you’re the coffee angel, right?”</p><p>Marinette turned to see the man from that morning, now much more alive.</p><p>“I guess.” Marinette knew not to give out names to customers unless her parents deemed them not-stalker-y.</p><p>“Thanks, that thing actually worked. What’s in it?”</p><p>Marinette smiled at that. “Sorry, that’s a secret not even Maman and Papa get to know.”</p><p>“Huh,” the man processed her words. “Guess I’ll have to keep coming when I’m low then.”</p><p>Marinette nodded. “Guess so, good to see you’re no longer a zombie monsieur!” </p><p>She ran off at that, not sure what to think of them yet, other than if they needed that drink regularly, they might be worse than her. And she has heroing as an excuse. He doesn't.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy shit was not expecting this response.<br/>Thank you all so much, was not expecting this much positive response and i think my brain broke a bit, in the good way.</p><p>So, we have a new fan to Marinette's secret menu, and a Damian slowly realizing why the school is targetted who is also going with the 'I don't do friends' thing, again.<br/>leaving this one as a poll: Damian calls out Lila by the end of the day for how Marinette and him end up as friends, or he puts together Marinette is doing a lot for the class by the end of the day and wants to figure out why, especially after reading the Ladyblog during lunch, or any other ideas.</p><p>Any ideas on how Marinette meets Dick and Jason for when she meets the next round of Batboys?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. End of the day one with Damian Greyson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically the end of her day until there's an attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone that's been commenting and voting on what to do with upcoming updates. This time we did not have Damian exposes Lila as the winner, but we go get him paying a lot of attention to Marinette. Maybe next update we can have him either a) asking her questions or b) have him notice she gets a lot of attention from various akumas on the Ladyblog or c) in hardcore investigation mode on akumas and Marinette's "involvement" with them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette wasn’t surprised to see Lilia trying to talk to Damian in her seat. Or that he looked ready to kill her.</p><p>“And then Damiboo—“</p><p>“Hey Lila, I need to do more official welcoming committee things with Damian before class starts. We wouldn’t want him to get caught unprepared for any attacks at Dupont, would we?”</p><p>Before Lila could speak up Alya grabbed the girl’s arm and pulled her back to her lair in the back.</p><p>“C’mon, we don’t want him to get pancaked then miracle back—you know how much people that are used to it hate that.”</p><p>“But—“</p><p>“Oh sweet, no lecture today then,” Nino grinned.</p><p>Marinette almost rolled her eyes. “I know your haunts, I will get you on a semi-healthy sleep schedule.”</p><p>“I am an artist, we say screw sleep.”</p><p>“You can be nocturnal and have a sleep schedule Nino.” Marinette paused for a moment. “Or I will revoke morning delivery privileges.”</p><p>Nino stiffened.”Got it.”</p><p> She turned back to Damian, who held up his phone. “Did all of these really happen?”</p><p>Marinette looked at the attacks he had pulled up. “Yeah, just, don’t bring up that one,” Marinette pointed to the Siren video. “The survivors are in therapy and the victims don’t remember for a good reason.” She paused for a moment before saying, “And try not to bring up someone’s akumatazations, it’s a leading cause to re-akumatazation like with this one.” Marinette tapped the first entry on the page, Stone Heart.</p><p>Damian nodded, looking over at her once again before continuing his scroll.</p><p>“If you have any questions about this or school or classes, I can give you my number. No guarantees I’ll get back that moment, but usually that day. Commissions can eat up time… I’ll check with Sabrina if she’s willing to answer questions too.”</p><p>“The class deputy, correct?” Damian asked without looking up.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d ask Chloe but she’s in the middle of fighting the school on a few trip schedules for the class and well…”</p><p>“I cannot believe they want to cut our time in the gardens Adrikins, can you believe it! It’s ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”</p><p>Damian looked up at her as she sighed. “I’m pretty sure oil and water get along better than you two would.”</p><p>Damian nodded and—no she was imagining it. No way that expression happened.</p><p>“She’s more tolerable than the other one.”</p><p>Marinette hummed at that. “Chloe is the lesser of two evils at any point in time.”</p><p>“Oh shut up Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>“Marinette, that isn’t very nice,” Adrien gently reprimanded.</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes openly this time. “Its this or war.”</p><p>“Personally, I’d prefer war,” Chloe huffed. “But we have someone to dispose of first.”</p><p>“I mean, maybe she’s just got a condition? No need to jump down her throat dudette,” Nino added.</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow. “So what did she screw up on her timeline this time?”</p><p>Chloe huffed this time. “The same summer she was with Ali doing “delegation things” she was apparently being wooed by Gotham’s elusive ice prince.”</p><p>Marinette snorted at that.</p><p>She missed Damian’s reaction, but she doubted it was anything important.</p><p>“Okay, so are you all now in agreement that she’s lying?”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. “Told you all Dupain-Cheng was right at the beginning, but did you listen? Nooo.”</p><p>Adrien sighed. “I really messed up at first, didn’t I?”</p><p>Marinette shrugged. She got why---rock, hard place, and really bad coping mechanisms but… “Kind of.”</p><p>“Dudette, thanks again for making sure we all still went into those competitions and stuff.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, watching others in the class check the document, minus those in Lila’s sight.</p><p>Alix looked ready to clock Lila from her place while Rose was a bit devastated on her end. She winced a bit at those responses. Lila still did deal some damage to the class over the years, even if she did mitigate most of the long term ones.</p><p>“Someone has to keep the class afloat.”</p><p>“Rude.” Chloe wasn’t glaring. Oh—Chloe was doing her brand of friendship with Marinette now. She’d need to be vigilant for possible Chloe-cling.</p><p>“We both know you’d sell most of us for a corn chip,” Marinette added, hoping it might put just the right amount of distance but…</p><p>“Obviously, only Sabrina and Adrikins are spared…” she was glad she wasn’t included. “though you’re a bag of corn chips.” Damnit.</p><p>“Settle down class, now…” with that class began and Marinette almost groaned because she had an impending civilian Chloe friendship, who is exactly the type to drag you around without listening to any objections.</p><p>Once classes were over Marinette checked her messages with Sabrina.</p><p>“Okay, so here’s my number and Sabrina’s, any questions you can message either of us. Sabrina is better for procedural things and responds a lot faster than me.”</p><p>Sabrina materialized out of thin air and puffed out her chest. “I am the superior organizer.”</p><p>Marinette mock-glared at the red-head for that. “You still mess up the joint class schedules.”</p><p>Sabrina huffed at her. “You’re the one that they tell everything to.”</p><p>“I listen, and follow up. You’re just lucky I forward you guys that monster schedule since you can’t be trusted without supervision.”</p><p>Sabrina pouted at that. “Its not my fault Adrien and Kim don’t update theirs.”</p><p>Marinette nodded along, wondering if she could escape soon. “Just talk to Kim—I know you hate his sport speak but just ask if he can show up and he’ll check his calendar—I made sure to train him on that before stepping down.”</p><p>Sabrina looked at her before going off to do just that, since he yelled something about a new competition and that meant an updated class schedule.</p><p>Marinette packed her things then, figuring that Damian was already gone.</p><p>“Have a good day Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>If it wasn’t for Chloe being across the room, she would have rolled her eyes. However…</p><p>“You too Damian. Again, any questions and me or Sabrina can answer.”</p><p>He frowned at her as she stood to leave. Oh, the textbooks!</p><p>“The mint page in the orange folder should show you the easiest places to get the textbooks this late into term. I’m guessing you’re not the type to like having to hit the library for required materials, and you don’t look like the type to like sharing textbooks long term. If those don’t work, Sabrina has a pdf for transfers you can download once you get approval to use a laptop or phone in class from Bustier. The form is the second mint page I think, and don’t worry, she approves things like that in a few days.”</p><p>Damian nodded. Marinette wondered if she overwhelmed him as she left. Oh well, her classmates were busy and she still had to finish Ali’s commission before patrol or an akuma attack—it was too quiet.</p><p>She hoped Damian read over the safety procedures, and sent him a quick text to review those as an after thought as she sent him in English (She hoped she guessed right): It’s been too peaceful for Hawkmoth, and our attacks are usually once every two days.</p><p>He read it but didn’t respond. She rolled her eyes as she entered the bakery, noting that Zombie was gone.</p><p>“I’ll be upstairs!”</p><p>“Before you do, can you make more of your monstrosities? The daycare should be letting out soon…”</p><p>Marinette almost sighed. Almost. How much did Zombie have? Apparently all of it.</p><p>She rolled her eyes as she made her usual ‘sleep deprived’ set for the regulars and ran upstairs to finish up Ali’s commission. With any luck, she wouldn’t have to stay up all night.</p><p>She was almost done, just a few more details when the AkumaWatch went off.</p><p>Tikki gave her a look.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Marinette grabbed her things for school. “Maman, Papa, I’m going to the Library!”</p><p>“Don’t stay till closing this time!”</p><p>“No promises!”</p><p>She ran off a decent distance before ducking into an alleyway.</p><p>“Tikki, Spots on!”</p><p>--</p><p>Elsewhere Damian had escaped Bustier's "checking in" by taking refuge in the school's library and sent over the information he'd gathered from Dupont and the Ladyblog to Drake first. Who Todd located and then relocated at Dick's request to go over what they'd found and discuss possible investigation avenues into the miraculous and its users.</p><p>He didn't like the idea of the 'boogey-man' stories (according to Grayson) of the trinkets holding the power gods being a reality. Especially if the old stories from the League were anything to go by... According to legend, a pair of earrings were responsible for the Lazarus Pitts existence in the first place--and he was weary of the tales of the ring that wiped cities from existence, and the necklace that drove men to madness. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two things: batboys invade the battle or show up at the end when the Miraculous Team are wrapping it up?<br/>and any akuma ideas? I'm debating just having it be gigtitan or pigeonman if its light, or if we're going dark, then a little kid that's being starved for 'bad behavior' regularly possibly turning adults into food, and the Miraculous Team seen at the end both comforting the kid in turns while talking to the police.<br/>light is just simple intro, dark is more a slap in the face for the batboys that this is not Gotham or the Justice League, and gets them to see the whole of the problem more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Akuma Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So we have the akuma attack, Wonder Woman, and hear (mostly) from Nightwing doing his best to fix his team's oops from chapter 1 as he learns about the situation and tries to help in the aftermath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smart Marinette is my jam, and she is a damn strategist here. She knows what to do.<br/>AS REQUESTED by you pro-darkers, this touches on the horror but its Marinette so she's not processing it as Ladybug Mode. Oh, and bonus dark at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette flew through the city, sensing where the corrupted butterfly’s power landed. She swung into a home with a broken window—likely where the akuma fled.</p><p>She froze when she saw scraps of bread, cheese, snacks and other food items scattered in the area. It didn’t make any sense—where was the akuma?</p><p>Queen Bee made it next, landing beside her. “What do you think happened?”</p><p>Marinette frowned, looking around. This was ground zero, someone’s house, and no one was left…</p><p>“I’m not sure…” Marinette opened her yo-yo’s comm while Queen Bee left to check the area. “Chat, are you there?”</p><p>“Of course m’lady. Any akuma sightings on your end?”</p><p>“No, and no one to ask what happened… do you think this is another Collector or Pixelator?”</p><p>“Maybe? Any clues?”</p><p>“Just a lot of scraps and a broken window.”</p><p>“Ladybug! We have a witness!” Queen Bee yelled as she landed. “They said some kid was turning people into food with some wand.”</p><p>Marinette froze as she processed that. It wasn’t the first time hunger transformed an akuma—they had one that ate everything in sight called Kirby before. He was… an interesting akuma, and wasn’t in a good place. He was in a better home now, and they needed the Bee and Horse to finish him. Queen Bee and Pegasus was needed big time then, and she was glad they had one permanently now but…</p><p>“Hold on,” Marinette turned back to Chat on her yo-yo. “Chat? Call the Guardian, we’ll need Monkey, Fox and Pegasus for this one—Tiger on standby.”</p><p>“You got it m’lady, Chat out!”</p><p>With the call ended, Marinette put together what happened to the victims and swore.</p><p>“Queenie, patrol now, stick to the rooftops and don’t draw attention. Contact me and Chat when you find them, and do not engage. I need you to not get hit for this plan to work.”</p><p>Queen Bee nodded, quick to leave.</p><p>Marinette took to the rooftop as she waited for either Queen Bee or Chat to contact her. She wasn’t expecting Wonder Woman and Batman’s sons to make contact first.</p><p>“What the hell is going on!” Red Robin sounded… panicked?</p><p>“Ladybug, are you certain you are not in need of further assistance?” Wonder Woman asked, eyes moving about nervously.</p><p>“Let me guess, someone got hit by the beam and ended up food?”</p><p>“I know I say I’m a snack, but I don’t want to literally be a snack,” Nightwing panicked while looking behind him. “Red Hood got hit before I could stop him.”</p><p>Was it bad she wanted it to be Robin that got hit? “I’ll fix it with the Cure after my team handles this. I’m waiting for the three I sent for to get back to me, and Bee to give me their current location—unless the akuma is still there?”</p><p>“Long gone,” Red Robin confirmed. “It was headed toward one of the restaurants by the Paris Grande Hotel that helps.”</p><p>“Of course—I swear Hawkmoth just picks landmarks and tourist locations for fun at this point. He’s clearly never lived here otherwise.”</p><p>“What!”</p><p>“Nothing, my team has it under control. Keep your team out of our battles—we have magic protections, you don’t.”</p><p>“But!”</p><p>“I apologize Ladybug, I did not think—”</p><p>Marinette pinched her brow as another call came in.</p><p>“Wonder Woman, while the thought is appreciated, I have to go now.”</p><p>She ended the call, to see Queen Bee’s icon. “They’re by the Tower”</p><p>“Of course. Forward to Chat, I’m on my way. We’ll be having some old friends join.”</p><p>“Our friends or the batbrats.”</p><p>“Our friends.”</p><p>Queen Bee hummed as she cut out, probably to catch Chat and the others up.</p><p>Marinette made it there without being seen. It felt wrong but there have been worse battles before. She landed by Queen Bee with ease, and waited for Pegasus to bring the group over.</p><p>The akuma was a small child from what she could see, and held tight to… that wasn’t a wand. That was a switch. She felt a bit sick at what it meant, and suddenly felt less horrified for the first victims.</p><p>“As requested,” Chat gestured to the portal. “One Renard Rogue.”</p><p>Nathaniel stepped out, a bit twitchy but otherwise ready. She was glad she picked him for this—he proved with Evillustrator he could work well with magic.  As a civilian he is the right type of creative to keep someone distracted with a story or something flashy. (Alya was more…hands on, Nathaniel kept his distance, which… is better for a fox).Just what they’d need for the akuma.</p><p>“One Monkey.”</p><p>Kim came out with a nervous grin—they both knew he was good but that he needed to really have good aim for when his weapon hit.</p><p>“Our Pegasus will be joining us shortly, as he and the Guardian are talking Tigresse from bolting here and running in head first… again.”</p><p>Marinette wished Alya would stop that, on some level. On the other, its why she and Roaar get along so well. Bravery goes hand-in-hand with impulsivity.</p><p>“Okay, now if I’m right about this, the akuma should be hard to get unless we follow the plan.” She waited for everyone’s attention.</p><p>“I want Renard to distract first and foremost with Chat protecting him. Monkey, when I give the signal, hit them with Uproar. While they’re distracted I need Queen Bee to hit them with Venom, if it’s a tricky shot we need Pegaus to get her close. If that fails, Tigress is released onto the scene and we all know that should throw the kid and Hawkmoth off their game. Chat and I will use our powers if all else fails but…”</p><p>Marinette glanced over at the child.</p><p>“I’d rather be able to find out what happened and help them with the police and CPS after this.”</p><p>The group nodded while Nathaniel began to play.</p><p>Pegasus raised an eyebrow when he made it. “What’d I miss?”</p><p>“You’re on standby on location. If things get hairy, either drop Queen Bee off next to the akuma, or get Tigresse here.”</p><p>Pegasus nodded, making sure to have a clear vantage point.</p><p>Marinette didn’t check what the mirage was, only waiting for the child to go to the location Renard crafted.</p><p>Once the child was no longer throwing our beams, Kim used Uproar. A simple ball this time—to both his and Marinette’s relief. Kim pitched it quick as the Illusion disintegrated.</p><p>“No fair!” The child screamed when their powers were shooting off at random. Things weren’t turning as they should, left in some strange in between state.</p><p>Marinette nodded at Queen Bee and Pegasus.</p><p>“Voyage.”</p><p>Queen Bee murmured “Venom,” Before running into the portal. She hit the kid quick.</p><p>Marinette and Chat came down then, looking over the frozen child.</p><p>“Its okay,” Marinette soothed as she looked them over. They were scared and Hawkmoth was–god she hates that man. He’s hurting them.</p><p>“Here M’lady,” Chat handed her the switch with a leery eye.</p><p>Marinette snapped the switch and the corrupted butterfly escaped. “No more evildoing for you little akuma!” she snapped it up in her yo-yo before releasing a white butterfly. “Bye-bye little butterfly.”</p><p>Marinette gestured for Chat to keep the kid busy while she summoned her Lucky Charm and used the Cure. She made sure to catch the reverse ladybugs and catch them in her yo-yo. No need to let people remember their traumatic death.</p><p>“Chaton, I’ll be back in a bit.”</p><p>“Understood M’lady, I’ll keep our little buddy company.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, quick to grab the miraculous boxes guarded by Queen Bee, ever faithful to Ladybug and the rules for remaining a permanent holder—no looking into the temporary holders, but collect the miraculous for her and Chat when they couldn’t.</p><p>“Roaar should still be the Guardian. You can meet him when he says you’re ready, until then, I’ll take these guys home. Thank you for watching them.”</p><p>“Hmpf, as if I’d ever betray your trust.” Queen Bee softened then. “Thank you again for giving me another chance.”</p><p>Marinette eased up. “You earned your second chance as a civilian with what you’ve done for your classmates, like protecting a certain model from a liar. That was enough for me with the fact that you’ve always been a good hero in the mask. I’m glad you’ve grown outside of it, just don’t backslide.”</p><p>Queen Bee nodded while her miraculous beeped. “Gotta go, Can you cover patrol for me and Chat tonight?”</p><p>“I—Yes! You can count on me!”</p><p>Marinette smiled at that. “Great, bug out!”</p><p>Marinette swung to a safe place to de-transform and put the miraculous boxes in her backpack. While Tikki ate, Marinette made her way to Fu’s.</p><p>“Do you think those boys will calm down now?”</p><p>“Mmh, they should. If not…”</p><p>Marinette knew that meant the kwami would take matters into their own hands. And she didn’t like the idea of the Justice League attacking in retaliation.</p><p>Once the miraculous were back with Fu, Marinette transformed to deal with whatever nonsense the Justice League had in store for her.</p><p>“…he’s not a hot dog anymore.” Nightwing said</p><p>“Yep.” Marinette did her best not to look too insulted.</p><p>“Ladybug, if I may—“</p><p>“I am not answering questions when I have a victim to look after. The child was likely being starved and beaten for god knows what, and I need to ensure their permanent removal from their current household and placement into a safe location. Battles are off limits for non-magic users here—every meta and professional fighter in the city knows this. I see you didn’t check the basic legal work with civilian aides here.”</p><p>That seemed to get Nightwing to sit up a bit straighter. “We’re heroes too.”</p><p>Wonder Woman interrupted for her. “This is Order business, all non-members are civilians in your teachings, yes?”</p><p>Marinette glared as she nodded. “Unless you’re powered by a tiny god, stay out of the battles. We have enough people getting akumatized in their sleep from nightmares, I’d rather not add any Leaguers—as I said many times before you were sent.”</p><p>That caused Nightwing to wince. “We were not informed of any of this. My apologies—I’ll inform my brothers and try to keep them out of your hair.”</p><p>“See that you do,” Wayzz added over her shoulder. “I am not above letting my siblings wreak havoc to make a point.”</p><p>“Wayzz,” Marinette warned. “I can handle this, please keep Roaar from breaking out again and giving people the idea that they should join future battles. Again.”</p><p>Wayzz flew off.</p><p>Marinette rubbed her forehead. “I need to go. I have police to handle, a child to remove from monsters, and I can’t do my homework or essays or any of my other civilian life things until all that is handled.”</p><p>Nightwing signed off. Wonder Woman was concerned, Marinette could feel it.</p><p>“Yes Wonder Woman?”</p><p>“I did not mean to add to your stress.”</p><p>“I know.” It didn’t mean she didn’t.</p><p>“Perhaps I could have one of the bats help with tending to victims for you, to give you some more free time to tend to your civilian side.” That would be nice but…</p><p>“Unless they’re familiar with healthy coping mechanisms for traumatized children, I’m going to have to turn you down.”</p><p>“Are we counting vigilantism as a healthy coping mechanism?”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow. That was too much to unpack at the moment.</p><p>“I will send Nightwing to help speak with the child—he is good with children, and has been in such situations himself.”</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath. “He can cover the 11 to 6 watch, by then the kid should have a place to stay.”</p><p>Wonder Woman smiled at her.</p><p>Marinette relayed the message to Chat before speaking to the police and explaining what she saw. Marinette and Chat kept the child far away from the others in the house, and far from hearing whatever ‘justifications’ they had.</p><p>The pair didn’t think about leaving until the child was fast asleep, sure to wake up again later. They knew another city’s hero would be there then to help them out.</p><p>Nightwing approached them slowly.</p><p>“If you even think about—“</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>Marinette eyed the hero.</p><p>“I promise, just, how are they holding up?”</p><p>“They go by Syd. Somehow they got it in their head that making mistakes means no meals. Pretty sure dyslexic and they’ve been failing spelling tests.”</p><p>Nightwing winced. “Any allergies or…”</p><p>Chat raised an eyebrow. “None.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll be back.”</p><p>Chat petted the kid’s hair while leaning against Marinette. “M’lady?”</p><p>“Yes Chaton?” Marinette waited for him to continue.</p><p>“I… is…”</p><p>She waited for him to find his words.</p><p>“Is it okay for Father to…”</p><p>“To…”</p><p>“…restrict access to food at home.”</p><p>Marinette stilled a bit. She knew it wasn’t good with Gabriel but…</p><p>“May I ask how?”</p><p>“No more than 900 calories a day.”</p><p>“Chaton.”</p><p>Chat winced, waiting for something. “I am going to kick your father’s ass.”</p><p>Nightwing paused at the door, not that Marinette knew he was there.</p><p>“No one, and I mean no one, should have that—that’s abuse chaton, especially if what you said about not being allowed to see anyone outside of a list your father approved of, or that you have to make appointments to talk to him weeks in advance. I just… That man is toast.”</p><p>“I, it’s not that bad m’lady…”</p><p>“Chat, I am getting you out of there, okay? I know who your civilian side is. I just need a plan.”</p><p>Nightwing knocked before entering.</p><p>“Here, I figured light veggie pizza, fries and a hot chocolate should help. I know they need to take it slow, but this should work for small bit for the night. You two get some rest, okay?”</p><p>Nightwing sent a text to the others: Chat in bad home. Bug is working on something—might get magic siblings if B finds out and Wonder Woman doesn’t beat him to punch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you monsters enjoyed the 'this is serious' installment.</p><p>Next Time: I’m thinking about (for Damian’s POV) having Damian be watching Marinette do her routine, and freezing when he hears her ‘blackmail’ someone over the phone as “He’s not staying there if i have anything to say, and if it makes you feel better, you’re stealing the face of his brand, you know, if basic decency isn’t enough” (to Felix, probably) and decides Marinette is a dangerous person to watch out for, and better to keep an eye on as she’s probably doing something wreckless.</p><p>followed by Batboys having a meeting about their role after Damian gets back, with Nightwing updating them on the fact that the kids didn’t even want them there in the first place, and it sounds like the JL is twisting their arm on this more than they thought, the combat ban, and you know, the fact that one of the heroes is in an abusive situation, so. They need a Plot to keep the kid holding destruction somewhere safe without letting out their identities, and giving the miraculous team breathing room.</p><p>POLL: Which Route for Nightwing Identity Shenanigans<br/>A) Nightwing meets Marinette when she’s almost mugged on a delivery before Dick meets her,<br/>B) Dick meets her at a gymnastics place where she’s helping a ten year old Manon with stretches before going off to practice a routine on bars with an instructor that knews the Flying Graysons and invited Dick over to show him the place,<br/>C) Dick meets Marinette while getting Tim’s order and almost dies when he finds out Marinette calls him ‘zombie’ before sending Damian a message that his classmate is his new favorite person, and may be his sister soon if Dick and Tim have anything to say about it, since she bakes and knows 'coffee' and 'dark hair, blue eyes, Bruce won't notice for a week.'</p><p>FOR JASON's MEET: Jason meets her a little later on than the others as Gina (his favorite traveling biker granny who adopted him) needs to Appear first, and I like her crashing in at random, but not this early, berating Jason for taking forever to call her back and then demanding he meet his brother/uncle and his family Right Now Or So Help Her and him being too scared to argue, while also realizing 'oh my god I'm and uncle/cousin!' (Still not sure if i want her to call him her son or her grandson, leaving that for you to decide</p><p>Sound Good?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Marinette is Smart and Detective Damian...Eh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Marinette Will Fix This Or Strangle God Trying and Damian Tries to Detective and Is Kind Of Failing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not so much fluff, but we do get a Damian-centric chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette rolled her eyes when she saw zombie in his seat from yesterday—she spent a good chunk of last night finishing her commission to calm down before doing her homework. Then decided she’d have to accelerate both operation Chatnap and operation Cataclysms are Cute.</p><p>She made sure to figure out a plausible cover story—Marinette knew both Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir knows Marinette and Ladybug know each other in passing--and Marinette is a night owl to begin with. Ladybug venting at Marinette is assumed by Chat, as Marinette slipped into Ladybug Mode with Chat when she was supposed to be a civilian. So Ladybug telling Marinette something in confidence and Marinette acting on it? Completely in character for both of them, and plausible.</p><p>And if she forwarded the new info to Chloe under ‘Ladybug vented at me about something she found out about Adrien from Chat… and we need to get accelerate the plans’ last night, well... Chloe would be there early with her to hash out options with Sabrina for stealthy extraction with minimal backlash against Adrien. She had a sinking feeling they would need to involve the Graham de Vanilies to ensure Gabriel doesn’t think about contradicting whatever public statement they concoct and post on Adrien’s Instagram.</p><p>This meant Chloe was needed at the helm—social circles and media and public appearances are her realm of expertise. Marinette may figure out their strategies, but Chloe is in charge of execution and navigation while Sabrina keeps them in the legal right. Alya posting it on the Ladyblog was step two—easy way to show this is Adrien’s choice on a news outlet read by all of Paris, and an easy way to help Alya with <strike>re</strike>building her reputation as a credible reporter (<strike>given the rash of redactions on Lila</strike>) as their class stories were oddly popular.</p><p>“I see you’re still undead,” Marinette watched Zombie grunt. “Hm, not as bad as yesterday. Lets go with ‘This is Hell’ for today.” Marinette was quick to grab a cold brew and pour it over lime ice cubes. “So do I get to know why you look like death constantly or…”</p><p>“Finished one catastrophe only to get yeeted across the world and given no information on the new catastrophe. And the, thing last night.”</p><p>Marinette winced at that. “That’s never good. Akumas are inevitable here. Though,” Marinette finished capping the drink. “Whoever’s yeeting you needs to stop and let you sleep first.”</p><p>“Sleep is for the weak.”</p><p>“And that mentality will drop work quality.”</p><p>Zombie didn’t comment further on that as she handed him the orange brew. “…should I be concerned about what goes into these?”</p><p>“Mostly teas and not-coffee but basically coffee.”</p><p>Zombie shrugged before taking his seat and beginning his work.</p><p>Marinette checked the time, Chloe should be at school in a bit. And Marinette was stuffing Adrien more than she and Nino did usually. Knowing why he was usually hungry was both enlightening and enraging. But she can’t get akumatized—that would be beyond catastrophic for Paris.</p><p>She grabbed her deliveries, dropping them off in everyone’s usual seat--sans Alya's new one. She left the new boy a less bitter coffee as a welcoming present since akuma attacks and new kids never mix well the next day.</p><p>Chloe walked in, holding her hand out for her drink with Sabrina and Nino in tow.</p><p>“Why are we skipping steps in the End Gabriel Plot?” Nino grumbled as he grabbed his order from his desk and quick to follow Chloe into the Student Council room. It was always empty until a half hour before classes, and they needed privacy.</p><p>“You know how Adrien eats everything in sight?” Marinette began, watching them carefully. No need to cause an akuma... Adrien would hate the publicity. </p><p>“He is a teenage boy, that’s kind of their thing,” Sabrina commented while looking over her cookies.</p><p>“So are model diets under a thousand calories," Marinette was careful to watch their expressions. Sabrina looked confused, Nino was processing and Chloe was... restraining herself. "when Adrien is growing and does how many extra circulars and sports?”</p><p>The group feel silent then. Nino was still trying to comprehend. Chloe was clenching everything--and Sabrina was too pale.</p><p>“I’m calling my dad." Sabrina was panicking--looking for her phone.</p><p>“Don’t.” Marinette grabbed Sabrina’s hand, mind whirling. Bandage solutions, that should de-escalate this. “If Adrien wants to go that route, we will. For now, we’re getting him out of there." Sabrina wasn't settled. She needed options. "Chloe, can you spin Adrien staying at the hotel in a class review for a few upcoming tests?”</p><p>Chloe hummed. “It would work, I can make it sound like Gabriel is trying to keep Adrien from seeing anyone for anything but work and that will piss off everyone in the right ways.”</p><p>“Good, that will work for tonight." Marinette let Sabrina go. "I need to know permanent options until we an get him on board for legal emancipation."</p><p>Nino rubbed his neck. “My parents already love him, but his fans would mob him.” </p><p>“Daddy wouldn’t like it for more than a few days.”</p><p>“I can’t unless we tell my dad the whole story,” Sabrina was fumbling again--not good. </p><p>Marinette rubbed her forehead, the Other Option making itself the most feasible. She sighed as she said, “Who’s got his cousin’s number.”</p><p>The group was silent.</p><p>“Why the Ladybug would we bring that asshole into this!” Chloe was pissed, but not at akuma level.</p><p>“Dudette, what the hell.”</p><p>Sabrina stiffened, pulling her phone closer to her person.</p><p>“Think about it," Marinette stayed steady. Had to. "If we frame it as Felix and Adrien staying in an apartment together to reconnect without their parents or obligations in the way, Adrien has fan protection from Gorilla still, public support and Gabriel?”</p><p>The group was quiet while Chloe put it together. “If his fans think it will make Adrien happy, they’ll tear the company a new one for standing in the way.”</p><p>“And we all know Gabriel only really cares about that damn business," Marinette added, seeing gears turn in everyone's head.</p><p>Nino rubbed the back of his neck. “What’s the cover story, I’ll tell Als when she gets in.”</p><p>Marinette turned to Chloe, waiting for the blonde to speak. Sabrina would listen if Chloe was on board.</p><p>“Something about wanting to get away from London and deciding to reconnect with Adrien as they both didn’t want to grow apart and making amends or something. We’ll need Felix to cooperate.”</p><p>Marinette was the one who lift her phone. “Remember when he got Alya, Juleka and Rose akumatized? I still have those videos and his confession.”</p><p>Chloe’s eyes widened. “Dupain-Cheng, you are more devious than I give you credit for.”</p><p>Nino shook his head. “She did steal his phone to delete a message she sent by accident so…”</p><p>Sabrina moved her phone even closer to herself. </p><p>Marinette flushed. “Shut up, it was one time and I put it back before he noticed.”</p><p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night dudette.”</p><p>Sabrina continued looking scandalized at Marinette.</p><p>“Oh shut up, you stole my diary that year.”</p><p>“I–“ too many expressions passed on Sabrina’s face—from insult to shock, realization and defeat before landing on pouting. “I don’t anymore.”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Okay, picking my own lock doesn’t count as criminal activity.”</p><p>“Tabling that for now, who has the gremlin’s contact info?” Marinette looked around, hoping someone did. She didn't like what she'd have to do otherwise. If Alya was sitting with her it'd be fine, but the new boy? She'd have to be much stealthier... probably employ Tikki's help.</p><p>Chloe grimaced at the silence. “So, how good are your theft skills?”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “Nino, you have his passcode?”</p><p>“Yeah, why—oh.”</p><p>Sabrina bit her lip. “Are you sure we can’t get my dad in on this yet?”</p><p>“Adrien’s call on charges," Marinette wasn't budging on that. He would be filled in more once he was in a safer place and could process. "He’ll be the most affected. Now, where are we with buying up Gabriel’s shares?”</p><p>“From what I can see," Sabrina began, reading off her phone. "Chloe and you own a fifteen percent right now, while Jagged has taken up another ten and Clara has twelve. We’re at 37 percent, so only…twenty three more needed to force Gabriel out as the owner, and determine who will take temporary custody of the company until we see if Adrien wants it—But we’ll need Jagged and Clara present for that discussion.”</p><p>Marinette sighed, rubbing her forehead. This was going to be a long day. </p><p>–</p><p>Apparently his deskmate had dropped off various classmates orders and left one at his seat by mistake.</p><p>The girl was suspiciously well versed in everything regarding the school, akumas, and her classmates’ lives if what he learned from yesterday was anything to go by. Clearly detail oriented, competent, and possibly plays a role in student government. She and his classmates are likely prodigies of their crafts, and able to understand difficult materials like it was standard classwork for most. This was… troubling.</p><p>Even Drake showed worry at that. His classmates were competent, easily targeted, and their curriculum included various tailored physical ed programs that included self-defense, specific fighting styles, various sports, dance, and listed any number of locations and clubs he could participate in to handle the exercise aspect of physical education—which apparently includes a number of nutrition and various health classes that have dubious requirements at best.</p><p>His classmates could be combat masters and be completely unaware of it if his deskmate was anything to go by.</p><p>He glanced over at her as she came in with the clingy blond and red head with Headphones.</p><p>“Hey Damian, I guessed what you’d like with the akuma attack last night—most people have trouble sleeping after their first few,” she said in a very much Metropolis-native-in-Gotham accented English. He was certain they taught UK not US English.</p><p>Damian blinked at her. She got him a coffee?</p><p>“Uh, Earth to Damian?” He narrowed his focus to her sudden mumbles. “Wait, just because he’s American doesn’t mean English is his first, wait, should I get—no they’re not coherent until after—but then again maybe—“ he watched her get up and start pacing, much to the part of the class present’s amusement.</p><p>“Ah, Mari-rambles. What set her off this time?” Asked the large one in a red hoodie.</p><p>“I think she broke new guy, and is on damage control mode,” the pink haired one answered.</p><p>He scowled at that. “I am not broken.”</p><p>“Then please," the one that used to sit at his desk began, "give her permission to stop catastrophizing, because she won’t until whoever sets her off does.”</p><p>There was a murmur of agreement in the class—all but the blonde that sat in front of him present at this point.</p><p>“I, Marinette?”</p><p>His deskmate snapped to attention, watching him in a way that reminded him too much of Drake with a new project. “Stop pacing.”</p><p>Marinette seemed to only then realized she’d stood up and flushed before taking her seat sheepishly before leaning forward to Headphones.</p><p>“Nino, how long was I out?”</p><p>“Good fifteen this time.”</p><p>“And you let me?”</p><p>“I have an excuse, I was with Alya. She’s on board, and probably got some of that on tape.”</p><p>His deskmate groaned before sliding down a bit. “Not again… she's not uploading it, is she?”</p><p>“Pretty sure its going in the library of Mari’s greatest rambles. I think you hopped four languages this time.”</p><p>“… don’t tell Maman it happened again.”</p><p>“If you keep your sleep schedule lecture short.”</p><p>“Forward a short video and you answer a quiz.”</p><p>“Deal.” The pair shook on it. “Pleasure doing business with you Dudette.”</p><p>Before Marinette could respond, Damian noted the blonde that sat in front of him slip into his seat.</p><p>“Hi Nino, Marinette, and Damian, right?”</p><p>Damian didn’t respond.</p><p>“Adrien, my dude, first akuma, and nighttime akuma at that. I’m pretty sure he’s not human yet.”</p><p>“Oh—my bad!” the blond smiled at him sheepishly before turning his attention to Damian’s deskmate. “How did the last commission go with everything?”</p><p>His desk mate lit up at that, detailing materials and stitched and too  many technical terms for him to keep up with in French. He noted that the girl didn’t answer anything about her clients—good at anonymity then.</p><p>He still wasn’t sure what to make of her by the time lunch rolled around, the girl stretching as “Okay, gym is next for me so light lunch for me while you have normal classes. Adrien, why don’t you and Nino and Alya get something at my parent’s, I need to check up with the arts program director on the costumes for the play in a few months on how period accurate we’re going.”</p><p>“Got it, I’ll save you a croissant!”</p><p>“No need kitty, I’m getting lunch here.”</p><p>Damian froze when he noticed something. Marinette now had two phones on her—it was slight but he could see it. When did that happen?</p><p>“Oh and Nino, you wanted me to have Jo look at that bug, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Headphones took the extra phone, showing her how to unlock it. “You remember the rest right?”</p><p>“Right, meet up after my meeting!”</p><p>Damian chose to wait until the class was gone—some teasing him about being this Marinette’s latest victim. He didn’t get it—she didn’t know who he was, right? She seemed unlikely to target people given her… eccentricities and interests. He had nothing to worry about, right?</p><p>“Look Felix, you get to come out on top and steal the brand and its face from under him, and I delete the videoes and backup copies. And if you think I don’t have hard copies off-sight, you’re forgetting why your uncle keeps saying I’d make it in fashion where others won’t.”</p><p>Damian froze. She was blackmailing someone. The coffee girl was blackmailing someone into compliance.</p><p>“I—do you even—look, I’ll message you from my phone from now on, you put on an act and can drop it once the whole thing is done and over with, your uncle ruined just like you always wanted, and bonus, you act like a decent human being for once while having an excuse to leave whatever bull you got yourself involved in without judgment and can plot whatever weasels plot in the meantime.”</p><p>Damian waited until he heard her sigh.</p><p>“Thank you. I can send listings once Sabrina finishes her safe neighborhood screening with her dad. Yes, you can screw around with the apartment and do… whatever Felixes do, just leave Adrien his room and a kitchen to his preference, or get two kitchens, I don’t know, just…” her voice was too quiet for him to hear the rest. “Really, thanks. I’ll fill you in once you get here, and message Chloe to coordinate covers. Yes, I’m sending her your info too—she knows people, politics and problems, this is her domain.”</p><p>Damain didn’t understand what happened and made sure to send the others an update that his deskmate is plotting Something that involved a secondary location.  None of them were happy, and sent him messages asking for information he didn’t have, other than the name Felix.</p><p>Drake said he’d look into it once he finished going over the akuma situation and determining if Ladybug’s data was useful or not, so two days.</p><p>Damian kept a careful eye on his deskmate after that, paying careful attention to her when she returned. Whatever her choice of physical education was, it didn’t leave her winded or any obvious traces of a workout.</p><p>That ruled out the fighting courses then, and most of the sports and dance. He didn’t know what the left though, or if there were any subsets she could be participating in or perhaps instructing? She seemed like the type to thrive in a teaching role—perky, ‘personable’ and observant enough to be decent.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the demand to return to them after school and ‘stop stalking your crush’ (He hated Todd, had he mentioned that?) to go over what Grayson had learned now that he was more lucid. </p><p>He did his best to ignore the sinking feeling that something was wrong.</p><p>“Okay team, so apparently we did more than slightly overstep on this case,” Grayson began. “Because apparently the League forced us on these kids without their permission, and are the same to them as nosy civilians if we go into battle.”</p><p>“What do you—” Drake was cut off.</p><p>“According to what these <em>children’s</em> master have taught them,” Grayson continued, “if you aren’t a member of the Order of something or other, then you’re a civilian. And that means no going into battle unless we are specifically invited according to every legal document and even practice here.”</p><p>Damian glared at that. “So we are to sit back and do nothing!”</p><p>“I mean, I did turn into a hotdog last night…” Todd absently added. “But I’m still going in.”</p><p>“No, you are not. Because on top of fighting these <em>children </em>are in charge of victim care too—which means the kid that was possessed last night? That kid had a hero on them until being placed in a home. Which means these children are getting less sleep than us as there’s been two of them until recently it seems—and likely grouchy on a good day with us being nosy <em>outsider civilians demanding answers </em>to things it sounds like they can’t even tell each other.”</p><p>Damian snorted—keeping secrets in an order was an old manipulation tactic. “Like what?”</p><p>Grayson grinned in that way Damian knew meant trouble. “Well, how about the fact that Ladybug knows Chat’s identity, but he doesn’t get to know hers, and he’s okay with this? And that apparently Ladybug can’t tell him hers for some reason so she’s going to help him through god knows how many intermediaries as the boy gets only nine hundred calories when he’s a fighting akumas and taking care of victims and patrolling and training just like us—and whatever he does as a civilian where his father apparently isolates and neglects the kid when he isn’t abusing him—and somehow hasn’t died permanently yet.”</p><p>The room fell silent at that.</p><p>“Permanently.”</p><p>“I looked at those videos. He’s died a lot on that girl, and I’m going with she was in middle school when this started,” Grayson finished, looking at them all.</p><p>“Let me get this straight,” Todd crossed his arms. “So we have a heavily traumatized strategist, fix-it-Felix that glows when pissed off, and a very much abused self-proclaimed ‘human shield’ with the power of ultimate destruction keeping this city together for years as kids, running on empty a good chunk of the time, and a newbie hero on top of it all, and they <em>don’t </em>want our help?”</p><p>“Not in fighting—and seeing we already got hit last time we tried to observe, I can’t blame them,” Grayson continued. “To them, we’re the liability and another back to watch. They know how to work with each other, and I doubt we’d be trusted with anything in this Order after how we all met.”</p><p>“What do you mean they won’t trust us,” Damian glared. “We are trained, we are tested, we have more experience—”</p><p>“Not with these…” Grayson looked at Drake.</p><p>“Akumas,” Drake said. “They call it akumas. Apparently there’s also something called an amok, but I’ll get to those later.”</p><p>“Right,” Grayson clapped his hands. “Akuma are not what we deal with. We’re basically ‘Metropolis kid takes on Joker and Harley-Quinn’ to them at best.”</p><p>Damian grimaced at the thought.</p><p>“And we did insult them, a lot, when we first came here—calling two of the three main heroes incompetent didn’t help.” Grayson as shooting Damian a look. He refused to fell guilty. He assessment was based on the information at hand, and correct. “So we’re going to get them to trust us by giving them space and playing support. So far I have permission to help with victim support. Hood and Robin can try training with them, but you have to keep insults to a minimum—I’m looking at you Damian.”</p><p>Damian scoffed. “If they are able to keep up I won’t have to.”</p><p>Grayson narrowed his eyes. “One of them is working with a severe handicap. Try working on basics with them.”</p><p>Damian tutted at that, but decided it was better to gain their trust and see if they were wielding the ‘boogeyman’ jewelry and decide what to do with that information from there. So far, it seemed to loosely align with the Lazarus earrings for Ladybug and the Existence Ending ring for Chat Noir by the videos, but he would need to see them in action first.</p><p>“And Drake?”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s Replacement doing!”</p><p>“I’m doing most of the real investigating here, so can it.”</p><p>“I am gathering information from my classmates as well Drake.”</p><p>“And I’m putting it all together brat.”</p><p>“AND,” Grayson interrupted. “We have to find a way to end all of this and get these kids somewhere safe because as I’ve stated, traumatized and abused children with basically no supervision besides a guy that doesn’t fight in battle, and it looks like is only there in the aftermath if that. So, new siblings or future leaguers, and we need to play nice.”</p><p>Damian rolled his eyes. He was nice—he didn’t lie and refused to let them delude themselves. What more could they want?</p><p>“And it’s pretty clear that Wonder Woman sees this as a major priority as she’s convinced if we screw this up or get these kids to hate us even more, the world might end as the things powering them are finicky at best and hold grudges, so no pressure.”</p><p>Damian decided he despises this particular mission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, batboys are plotting to shape up... mostly. let me know if this is the right direction for them to end the assholery.</p><p>. And a lot of people are responding to the darker chap–fluff will come soon, just let Marinette work on her Protect Adrichat and Destroy Gabriel plans today. She’s a stressed bug.</p><p>Next time we’ll have Marinette’s side. I’m thinking about combining the answers from the last pole based on the feedback, so I mostly need to know which order people prefer: </p><p>Meets Marinette at gymnastics place, Nightwing sees her take a guy down, and Dick finds out she’s Tim’s ‘coffee’ supplier</p><p>Meets Marinette at Coffee place, Nightwing sees her take down a guy, Bonding over gymnastics</p><p>Nightwing fist, then finds out coffee supplier and they bond over gymnastics as he goes off an an acrobatic move and she rants about having to nail a routine that needs a ‘higher difficulty’ on bar or something and and Grayson makes Helpful Suggestions and offers to demo at the place of her choosing</p><p>Nightwing, Gynmanstics, Coffee dealer marinette discovery</p><p>Coffee dealer, gymnastics, Nightwing sees her tack someone out and tells his brothers ‘so, i am on board with bringing this one back with us too—look! she’s even able to take out crime already!’</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marinette Finally Takes a Break, Because She Was More Concerned About a Zombie's Health And Forgot Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes, she finally meets Dick. No, she does not know their names yet, as no one realizes they should do introductions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You all voted for first meeting Coffee Dealer/Supplier option. This spewed out.<br/>I'm assuming that people prefer Gymnastics Then Nightwing so far but either way they're both going to happen, its a matter of order on them... eh, it'll sort itself out.</p><p>Enjoy Marinette trying to avoid her crash, only to crash Tim and meet Dick in the process as her crash decides to saunter over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>Marinette knew when she got back from school she’d be dealing with what everyone loved to refer to as her ‘anxious recoveries’</span>
      </span>
      <span>. (or as she deemed them ‘I am one with the Undead now’ time frames) soon. How? She could feel the nervous energy that fueled her soothe itself. No akuma (yet). The headache that is Felix agreed to their plan and is negotiating their story with Chloe. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>A decent chunk of the class agreed to study at the Paris Grande Hotel for the week, to help Adrien get some time out of Gabriel’s reach</span>
      </span>
      <span>.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>That meant a major stressor that kept her up last night (when she’d be honest, after that commission she thought it would hit then</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>If it wasn’t for the akuma and revelations) was on its way to resolution and others took the rest of the job off her shoulders</span>
      </span>
      <span>.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>It also meant the kwami of the box present in said-box were intent on getting her to sleep now that her energy wasn’t screeching ‘Danger!’</span>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>She expected to have a few hours before she became comatose.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="veryhardreadability">
        <span>Which meant she’d need a ‘Screw Logic and God’ mix to send off Ali’s commission and check in to see if </span>
      </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>maybe</span>
      </span>
      <span class="veryhardreadability">
        <span> he’d be on board with screwing over Gabriel in every way that the man cared about while keeping Adrien safe</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>He </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>probably</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> would be, but she wasn't sure on his investment level since the pair weren't close, but Ali was always game to try new things</span>
      </span>
      <span>. Plotting someone's downfall seemed like a skill he'd need either way... Chloe could help him learn about that more...</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>And his family did invite her for break when summer rolled around again, something about her designs needing a bit more of their culture thrown in</span>
      </span>
      <span>? She wasn’t opposed — as long as Uncle Jay got her during break and for the three weeks he was on tour. She knows he will have five wardrobe malfunctions from Fang alone.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Before she got to that, she noticed that Zombie was still in his usual seat and seemed… worried? That wasn’t good. She decided a ‘Sorry I almost killed you this morning Maman’ was in order on the double. Lemon, chamomile, and the smoky oolong Maman liked, left to steep longer than the other two in the cup. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Once she </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>was done</span>
      </span>
      <span>, she placed it before Zombie-–forgetting to make her drink.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I didn’t ask for that?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>are stressed</span>
      </span>
      <span>, worried, and definitely haven’t been asleep for five days—And don’t give me that look. Its from last minute fixes for school after someone got the bright idea to shred half the costumes.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Zombie snorted at her. “Did you finish?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I forced the entire fashion department to help. Or someone did, it’s a haze." Marinette didn't like the lack of info on that still. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> “All I know is someone asked if they wanted to risk seeing what happens if I got akumatized and I had an army in five seconds</span>
      </span>
      <span>.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Wow.” Zombie looked up at her then. “Do they </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>really</span>
      </span>
      <span> think its be that bad?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Marinette rubbed the back of her neck then. To be honest, an akumatized Ladybug would doom Paris. Chat may be able to destroy butterflies but she couldn’t cure the damage if he did... She needed to catch the cause and ‘fix that’ before the effects rippled out.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Depending on who’s theory you go by and what kind of akuma to be honest. Pretty sure they’re convinced I’d get split into different people and become a one woman army at that point.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Zombie frowned at that. “Anything like that happen before?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Marinette shook her head. “The akuma goes by whatever upset the person and their powers have to solve that for them to accept. Otherwise they can usually resist it at this point for residents.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Zombie frowned at that. “How?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>That got a wince out of her. Right. Zombie is new so… </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="veryhardreadability">
        <span>“Its not a good thing if you’re from outside of Paris, but everyone’s gotten used to shutting down their emotions if it’s a bad thing they can’t shake off and process when they’re out of Paris</span>
      </span>
      <span>. “</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Zombie paled at that. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>“So people are </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>basically</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> messing with their own well-being to ensure they don’t get brainwashed…”</span>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Marinette smiled a bit </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>painfully</span>
      </span>
      <span> at that. “Yeah…” She hated it more than Hawkmoth.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“That’s…” the man shook his head.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I know.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Marinette wanted to console him, but had no clue how.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Hey Timbers, this where you’ve—oh. Who’s this?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Coffee Angel, meet my annoying boss.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh.” Marinette looked around to check for the crowd. It had died down and only the adults and teens that knew how she got sometimes were there. “So you’re the dick that won’t let him sleep?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>That got Zombie to choke on his drink.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I. No?” The man looked between her and zombie. “That’d be our shared boss? I’m trying to get him to sleep and he won’t listen.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>That got Marinette to relax a bit. “Well, the tea should get him to relax a bit.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>“I can and will kick its ass,” Zombie grumbled, already beginning to </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>visibly</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> lose tension in his shoulders</span>
      </span>
      <span>. Good.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“No, no. That is the only tea that has broken every insomniac that drinks it.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You fiend!” He tried to look enraged, but it came off more like an annoyed baby animal to her.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Marinette rolled her eyes. “Five days no sleep will screw with you long term. </span>
      <span class="veryhardreadability">
        <span>Destroys new memories, fuck up recall and information processing, and spikes your chances for potential for hallucinations</span>
      </span>
      <span>. No going beyond that." Marinette crossed her arms then. "And you look ready to try.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I’ve done worse.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“That is the exact opposite of comforting,” the boss-not-The-Boss added. She needed a shorter name for him.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Hence, sneaking him sleeper tea.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Menace.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“To attempts at self-destructing,” Marinette smirked. “Always.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You, you I like,” the boss-not-The-Boss said. “No way you’re his coffee dealer from the last two days.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“She is.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I am.” Marinette looked over to see Maman raising an eyebrow at her, their code for ‘do I need to step in’. Marinette rolled her eyes at her. Code for ‘</span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>probably</span>
      </span>
      <span> not’.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“…how?” not-The-Boss was looking between them like she does physics. Ugh, she has to do equations again…</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>“My daughter has no respect for the clear division between tea, coffee, energy drinks and hot chocolate</span>
      </span>
      <span>. Maman answered from the register once her current client left.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I will combine them as I please, there are no rules: only energy-questing.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Sometimes </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>I think</span>
      </span>
      <span> I should have put you in a normal school instead.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“We both know Mme. Toutaine wanted me gone and you hate Noé too much to let me ever go into her school as long as she’s there.” Marinette shrugged. “I would have ended up where I did one way or the another.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh my god he’s actually relaxing,” Not-The-Boss whisper-hissed in English.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I know, that’s what the tea is for.” Marinette smiled—Not-The-Boss was amusing.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I can hear you two—betrayed by false coffee.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“That you’re still drinking,” Not-The-Boss beamed.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“…it’s good and it’d be a waste if I didn’t and Alfred would kill me from wherever he’s hiding if I wasted good tea.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>“Whoever this Alfred is, </span>
      </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>I feel</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> like he and Wang would get along </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>wonderfully</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>,” Maman added as she moved over to them now that the crowd gone</span>
      </span>
      <span>.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Who?” Not-The-Boss asked </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>absently</span>
      </span>
      <span>, still staring at not-quite-there-yet Zombie.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>“My Mandarin tutor, he made me learn about ‘proper tea brewing’ and it’s escalated into making personal blends and the secret menu</span>
      </span>
      <span>.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Secret menu?” Not-The-Boss asked.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“My drinks.” Zombie stopped typing, rubbing his eyes. “This one is rude.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Big time, but they </span>
      <span class="complexword">
        <span>accomplish</span>
      </span>
      <span> the </span>
      <span class="complexword">
        <span>objective</span>
      </span>
      <span>. Sleep.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>Not-the-Boss took away the laptop and grabbed Zombie, who was looking more ready to sleep by the second—good</span>
      </span>
      <span>. “I’ll get him to our room, thanks for whatever magic trick you </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>just</span>
      </span>
      <span> pulled off.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Marinette snorted at that. She </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>certainly</span>
      </span>
      <span> was magical…</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You’re welcome. Next time he needs something bring a pic of his current state if he isn't taking video-calls. The secret menu is volatile to the uninitiated and must </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>be moderated by</span>
      </span>
      <span> moi.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Not-The-Boss gave her a thumbs up as he left with Zombie in tow.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Marinette crept upstairs, feeling her crash nearing. “Maman, can you…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I’ll send it out with the instructions you left last night.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Thanks, I’m going to enter my light coma now.” </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Enjoy your light coma sweetie, I’ll get you up for dinner.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the fluff.</p><p>this has now been given a quick edit, any typos or mispellings, please comment to correct me.</p><p>Next question: who's pov(s) do you want for the next update? </p><p>Events and possible events are:<br/>-Adrien finding out Felix wants to live with him in Paris away from Gabriel for ‘uninterrupted re-connection’,<br/>-probably have more Suspicious and wary Damian being given small things from Marinette and the class (like notes he missed because he was zoned out, asking about what language(s) he prefers to speak in, and questions about which phys. ed course he wanted to take)<br/>-Marinette and the Protect Adrien Squad have another meeting going over progress, potential obstacles,<br/>-And we may deal with Felix over the phone complaining about not knowing the whole story yet and saying he’ll just take over for Adrien for a day to find out or something.</p><p>-Possible ladybug/akuma mentioned (as happening in this chapter or future)<br/>-or even Damian asking what to do to not be taken over by Hawkmoth only for the class to say Marinette and Adrien are the only ones they can’t confirm as akumatized… but both being regular akuma targets–citing many people around Marinette being akumatized for anything from her not wanting Andre’s ‘true love’ ice cream to her grandmother overpowering Hawkmoth but remaining akumatized as she looked for Marinette after she came to the class planned birthday party instead of ditching them for her last-minute grandma.<br/>-Maybe leading to Damian offhandedly asking her if she has any idea about why akuma seem to stalk her and her to get very tense over the topic and ask him to please drop it.<br/>-Possible Chloe interruption and her off-handedly stating that Marinette isn’t akumatized because she knows how to calm herself down while everyone around her goes nuts over her not doing exactly what they wanted or things not working out because even when everyone else was akumatized by Scarlet Moth that one time, Marinette made hers go away by rattling off solutions that she could use.<br/>-Also the class horror at the idea of Marinette akumatized as 'she might kick their butts. If anyone can, it'd be her' and that Hawkmoth would win and general class worry and 'how is she doing?' concerns<br/>-Possible mentions of 'pretty sure Ladybug and Chat keep an eye on her--why else would they always be seen coming from her place?' from Alya, to Lila's shock, and disgust</p><p>I at least need one POV to start from, but those are the likely and possible routes for the next update, and any POV is fair game for me. Even Random Bystander.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Marinette is recognized as a Threat by all but herself.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien starts to put things together, Chloe is horrified by Marinette's mind, and the class realizes how terrifying Marinette would be as an akuma, abridged.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No Marinette POV this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien raised an eyebrow when he heard from Felix the next and made his proposal—them living together in Paris. He had a large apartment picked out, two kitchens and Gorilla had a room too. This wasn’t where he expected this skype call to go when he accepted it.</p><p>“Okay, but why?”</p><p>“Is it so wrong to want to reconnect to my dear cousin without our parents’ politics getting in the way?”</p><p>Yes, it was. But he had a sinking feeling Ladybug brought Marinette in on this. He knew the two talk regularly enough that Marinette is aware there are other wielders in class and made covers for anyone when Bustier asked where they went.</p><p>“Of course not, we just need to clear it with Father and Aunt Amelie.”</p><p>“Mother is already on board, and your father will agree soon enough. </p><p>Adrien… didn’t like the sound of that.</p><p>“Don’t anger him, please.” He didn’t want to be locked away again.</p><p>Felix almost glared at that. Almost—Adrien had gotten better at looking for it. Then his cousin…softened?</p><p>“I may not know all the details dear cousin, but…” Felix trailed off then, probably looking for a way to get Adrien to agree. “We are family, and that does mean I will, how you say, have your back.”</p><p>Adrien still didn’t understand that part when he went to bed that night.</p><p>He did notice his friends only just got to class before him though. Nino was adjusting his headphones still. Chloe’s drink was gone already. Sabrina was… on her phone and typing quickly. She was usually ready for class by then. Marinette would have her books out and the new kid wouldn’t be staring at her if she hadn’t just come back.</p><p>They were definitely plotting something, and he had a feeling it had something to do with Felix’s sudden desire to reconnect and the ‘week-long sleep-over review at the Grande Paris Hotel’ Sabrina sent out last night.</p><p>–</p><p>Chloe was the first to admit Marinette is down right terrifying when she’s focused. Not slightly, but incredibly. What other person would put their diary in a lock box in middle school but her? Who else in their class was paranoid and private enough for that? Or could make a plan in seconds to keep the class safe and away from akumas?</p><p>Chloe wasn’t blind. Marinette was dangerous as an enemy the moment she had a clear goal and stopped getting in her own way. The second those doubts were gone, the second that concept of having to be perfect was out of her mind, that was when the real reason Chloe avoided pushing Marinette too far since meeting as kids (but always pushed, never let her see her real abilities) would rear its head.</p><p>“Alright, I’m not even fifty percent right now, but we need to get moving. Chloe, update on extraction.”</p><p>Chloe straightened, never letting any potential weakness show when Marinette was like this. No need to ignite her ire when Marinette was ready to strike a match and let the world burn. “Felix agreed and made contact last night. He’s blaming parental politics as a wedge and going for removing their parents from the equation should let them connect for real. Apartment is already secured and paid for, and his mother is on board with stealing Adrien from Gabriel even without all of the why.”</p><p>Marinette tapped her cheek with her pencil. That was… good, Chloe hoped.</p><p>“See if she’s willing to work on stealing his company from under him too. We can argue over who gets combined 60% in a few days. For now, getting more players in the game is important. If all goes well, we should be able to steal his own company in the month, maybe a little later.”</p><p>Chloe almost blanched at that. She knew how to run her father’s hotel chain. Knew Marinette has been running books with her parents on top of her online boutique for a few years. But she also knew how much the girl usually respected the people working at these places…</p><p>It had taken a while to convince the girl not to destroy the company as a whole last year. Reminding her of the millions of people affected by the company’s end steered Marinette away from that particular path. It required a lot of bargaining on her end. Volunteering her mother to target Gabriel as a poor businessman while leaving his workers unscathed had been a difficult sell, but one that went over well in the end.</p><p>She knew she’d have to go over contracts, policies, and practices with the girl in the beginning… only for Marinette to go over them in last few months and decide that there would be a reckoning. Apparently the intense dieting was in contract for most of the models—they both thought Adrien and underage models were exempt at the time… Chloe still remembered thinking Marinette would get akumatized over the ‘standard practices’ until she stated something about reorganizing the whole thing herself if that’s what it took.</p><p>“I, dudette, are you sure?”</p><p>Their original plan was going to take three years to execute after all. Three years to ensure they all agreed to the changes and alterations and knew that it was air-tight. Sabrina was already in law classes and had taken to bringing some of their mock-contract copies to professors for ways to ensure absolute compliance or face severe consequences. So far, they only had a few loopholes in Marinette and Sabrina’s drafts that had needed refining.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Chloe wondered if her mother would have preferred her to be more like terror that is Marinette. She had a feeling she would—someone able to take on one of the biggest fashion moguls in France and stand a chance of winning with nothing but a few words and her friends’ blind agreement.</p><p>“I’ll message Felix about it later for you,” Chloe offered. Anything to ensure Marinette’s reign would begin to de-escalate. “He’s always ready to ensure Gabriel’s downfall anyway.”</p><p>She did want to keep the pair as separate as possible. The brit may hate Marinette and vice versa, but letting them combine their personal brands of vengeance could set a dangerous precedent for anyone that crosses either. Best to stop that partnership or skill exchange before it could emerge.</p><p>“Thanks Chloe.” Marinette gave her that smile that meant she was grateful and Chloe didn’t know how to process that. This girl could end entire empires and was grateful to Chloe for sabotaging that potential as often as possible?</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Chloe had decided a while a go it was better to befriend Marinette for real this time, if only to steer her from world domination. She doubted the other would be a bad dictator, but just in case? She wasn’t sure if power would make the girl even more ruthless. Getting someone that properly appreciates fashion, is a wicked co-conspirator and is honestly, just plain nice most of the time, was a bonus.</p><p>Chloe wondered briefly if that was why Ladybug was seen around Marinette’s home so often—ensuring the biggest threat in Paris remained pacified.</p><p>–</p><p>Damian was still not sure how to take his desk mate blackmailing someone. She had left another coffee, this time more bitter (he did appreciate that effort and finished this one). She also seemed intent on keeping up with everyone in the class during their breaks, trying to redirect their attention from him—everything from the robot boy giving him copies of notes from material he wasn’t present for, to the boy that he was now doubting every wore anything but that red hoodie intent on finding out which physical education course he chose.</p><p>Somehow he ended up swarmed during lunch with students asking him questions in a mix of French, English and (rather butchered) Arabic after he mentioned that turkish coffee was his favorite kind of coffee at Marinette’s own inquiries—something about as a emergency reference?</p><p>He regretted letting that information slip. Now his classmates were typing things into some translator or practicing some of the worst Arabic he’d ever heard in his life.</p><p>“If you are intent on butchering my mother tongue,” Damian began in French, “could you all answer a question for me?” Seeing as his desk mate wasn’t present, it was as good a time as any to ask. And so was the blonde that usually sat in front of him… possibly in cahoots.</p><p>“Sure,” the blonde in pink beamed in passable Arabic. He decided she was allowed to speak to him in Arabic, but not the others.</p><p>“How does one avoid becoming an akuma?”</p><p>The class had various looks of guilt and confusion at that.</p><p>“We’re not the best to ask dude,” Headphones admitted. “Everyone but Marinette and Adrien has been akumatized here.”</p><p>That had his full attention. Were the two somehow involved with this Hawkmoth?</p><p>“I mean, technically that’s right,” The glasses wearing ginger added. “But they do have everyone around them get akumatized instead.”</p><p>The robot boy frowned at that. “To be precise, akumas have a higher rate of occurring around or in connection to either of them than anyone else in the city.”</p><p>“Hey!” The one that sat with the liar must have taken offense. “Its not their fault Andre wanted to find Marinette’s true love or Adrien’s when his dad went nuts over a book.”</p><p>“Or the time Marinette’ grandma went nuts over her going to our party when she showed up out of nowhere,” the goth girl mumbled.</p><p>“Or for me getting locked in the bathroom or the Bob Roth stealing Kitty Section’s design and music,” the girl in pink threw in.</p><p>“Or Adrien’s for his dad being awful in general,” Headphones threw in.</p><p>“Or that my watch broke,” the pink haired girl agreed.</p><p>“Or that time I wanted to play against Marinette…” the robot boy murmured.</p><p>Damian tried to process that. It seemed like the pair were often present for various akuma then. He’d need more information.</p><p>“How do you think they avoid becoming akumatized then?”</p><p>The clingy blonde finally joined in with a scoff. “Its because Adrikins is too positive to get akumatized, and Dupain-Cheng stays calm while everyone else decides to be utterly ridiculous! While everyone was getting akumatized by Scarlet Moth, she was rattling off god knows how many plans to undo her expulsion or other schools to attend.”</p><p>That seemed to set off the class.</p><p>“She did manage to make a lock box back in middle school.” The ginger with glasses began.</p><p>“And she did manage to organize how many class events last year?” the girl who’s seat he took began.</p><p>“One a week, at least,” the boy in red answered.</p><p>“While working on designs for Kitty Section,” the blonde in pink added.</p><p>“And helping me with the Ladyblog.”</p><p>“And me with my mixes and videos,” Headphones added.</p><p>“And testing my games,” The robot boy chimed in.</p><p>“Don’t forget the school play costume disaster,” the girl with rainbow dreads began. “One week to fix all of the Romeo and Juliet costumes she made after some ripped them.”</p><p>That… worried Damian. His desk mate was far more competent than he thought.</p><p>“And helping out at her parent’s bakery, plus her commissions,” the clingy blond grimaced. “Now imagine what would happen if she was akumatized?”</p><p>His classmates were pale then, rambling off a number of things to the affect of “Ladybug and Chat might not win.”</p><p>That was more than a little worrying. If she could take them down… he’d have to keep an even closer eye on her.</p><p>“How’s she been doing lately?” the pink blonde asked nervously.</p><p>“She’s…” Headphone began, not making eye contact. “Handling some things.”</p><p>That was not good at all. If she was at risk and that dangerous, then she’d need to be taken away from Paris for everyone’s safety… perhaps his brothers would be on board with that?</p><p>“Guys, chill,” the girl who’s seat he’d taken rolled her eyes. “Ladybug and Chat check up on her all the time. We’ve all seen them around her place, and let’s be real, Chat is totally hiding at her place when he doesn’t want to patrol.”</p><p>The liar was disgusted by that comment, but only for a second.</p><p>“Wait,” Damian knew something was up. “So you are saying Marinette knows your heroes?”</p><p>The class looked at one another then.</p><p>“Well, yeah, she did get me my interview with Ladybug that first time around.”</p><p>Was… No, the girl was too nervous by simple mistakes for her to lead a team. Possibly aiding them however, was an option.</p><p>“Wait, she did?” The blonde in a ponytail asked.</p><p>“Yeah, she probably needed something to recharge post-battle and went to the Dupain-Cheng bakery since it was the closest, and you know, best bakery in Paris. Marinette had those macarons on her the first day and always has snacks now, and we all know she goes for runs post-akuma so.”</p><p>Damian tried to process that. This girl was supplying the heroes with snacks… that. That made no sense. Perhaps he should discuss this with Greyson… or not. He was currently siding with Todd that he needed to stop this ‘obsession’ and ‘assuming the worse’ about his ‘first crush’ nonsense.</p><p>–</p><p>“Dupain Cheng?” Damian was glad she hadn’t vanished as soon as school ended. She looked… exhausted after lunch.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I, how do you stop yourself from getting akumatized?”</p><p>The girl looked a touch nervous then. “Its, uh, not healthy for outsiders…” she was wringing her hands then. How did she manage to blackmail someone when she was this nervous over a simple question? “But shutting down a bit to think out solutions.”</p><p>He nodded at that, mulling over the method in his head.</p><p>“And you?” he asked the blonde sitting in front of him. “how have you prevented being akumatized?”</p><p>The blonde rubbed the back of his neck then. “I kind of don’t feel negative emotions the way an akuma needs you to.”</p><p>His deskmate scowled at that. “Adrien’s too used to disappointment.”</p><p>The blonde flushed. “Marinette!”</p><p>“Its true. And its better not to give him false hope.”</p><p>Damian looked between the two. They were fighting over something, and it irked him. He doesn’t have time for their drama.</p><p>“Is that why there are so many akuma appearing around you?”</p><p>His desk mate paled at that, almost… shaking? “I, please don’t ask me to talk about that.”</p><p>He pulled back a bit then. That… wasn’t the reaction he expected. “My apologies… would you like to discuss something else?” It was better to have her speaking freely around him…</p><p>“Please. Uh, what’s your family like?”</p><p>That he grunted at. “Annoying. Father didn’t give much notice to the move.”</p><p>His desk mate frowned at that. “That’s not okay.”</p><p>“He wasn’t given much warning either, so its…” He wasn’t sure of the word in French at the moment.</p><p>“Tolerable?”</p><p>“Yes. It shouldn’t be more than the semester anyway.”</p><p>Dupain-Cheng hummed at that. “Well, I hope it works out okay, keeping in touch with your friends?”</p><p>Damian rolled his eyes at that. “If the idiot answers.”</p><p>He noticed her eyes shift for a moment. “Okay, found anything to do when you’re not at school yet?”</p><p>He was investigating and training. But she shouldn’t know that…</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re interested, Rose and Mylene volunteer at a few animal shelters, and I know Nathaniel is always happy to have someone go over his art with if that’s something you’re into… I’d ask about sports but I’m pretty sure Kim already grilled you on that while I was gone.”</p><p>That did have his attention. How did she already tease out his interests?</p><p>“I, you sketched a cat before homeroom, so I figured—maybe I should just stay quiet.”</p><p>Damian decided she would make a terrifying detective, if she had the spine for it. Or perhaps this was an act? Then there was the coffee and pastry deliveries… Perhaps she was trying to dominate the industries and she was strong arming a competitor—that made more sense. Far more sense than this girl as one of the heroes. Supplying the heroes on her family’s behalf, maybe waiting for a sponsorship from them.</p><p>Yes, that made far more sense than the girl being one of the heroes. She was far too easily startled to lead a team of superheroes for three years. And he doubted she had the time for that with her involvement in the class–another thing to look into later. </p><p>Yes, she had to be merely a very ambitious buisnesswoman that ran after the heroes to ensure they didn’t fail during battle or patrol, and could strong arm competition but paled in comparison outside of it.</p><p>He only had to worry about her getting akumatized, and ensuring it didn’t happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we have finally reached the 'Damian will attempt/feign/accept friendship with Marinette phase.</p><p>So, How do we have Damian go about befriending Marinette (to gather intelligence and prevent her akumatzation, obviously)?</p><p>Also for her PE class, do you want her to mention her place was shut down to show off the owner's favorite retired acrobat and go to the self-defense class instead (maybe face Damian) OR go to her usual class and meet Dick?</p><p>Also, have Tim mentioning adopting his coffee dealer to the rest with the joke of 'if she can fight crime, sure, why not' from Jason and Dick while Damian is offended by the notion. Damian noting that Tim is definately drinking something from Marinette's family bakery and not saying anything to them other than 'her empire grows' or something like that?</p><p>again, making this all up as i go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bustier is now on Damian's Shitlist.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bustier decided to cancel Marinette's PE class off campus last minute. One akuma later and Damian despises her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, split POV and more Daminette content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette… was on edge. It was all clear the last two days, which meant either Hawkmoth was really busy as a civilian, for focusing a lot on the next akuma. Adrien was still upset that she contacted Felix to ensure he got away from Gabriel, despite the fact that Felix was more or less for it once she framed it as a revenge scheme.</p><p>Tikki was a bit worried about that, mumbling something about needing to get Marinette retested with the miraculous once Hawkmoth was defeated. Something about potential and compatibility? She was doing physics homework and that took a while.</p><p>Damian was being… nice? Not that he isn’t nice per say, just, he seems like the closed off type, and he was focusing on Marinette a lot today and asking her questions about what kinds of things she likes to do with design (personal is her preference, but she knows she can’t go full-on personal stylist for anyone. She needs to mix it up more than that). But also things like which clubs she was in—he did seem more interested in the art club when he found out she’d be there. Maybe he just didn’t like trying new things alone, and just, decided Marinette was a good choice as a temporary safety blanket, or something. (<strike>No going down the other options. Not after Adrien became the Just a Friend meme</strike>).</p><p>Somehow, don’t ask her how, Miss Bustier decided that since Damian was ‘opening up’ to Marinette the most, that she just <em>had</em> to skip her advanced acrobatics lessons for the week—even cancelled without consulting Marinette!</p><p>Damian was definitely picking up on her bad mood, and for some reason—she thinks he’s trying to help? Maybe?</p><p>“My friend said that pictures like this are amusing.” Became his side comment in every lesson, with some quick sketch of Lila digging a deeper hole each time with a few of her more infamous lies of the day—including one that just said “name drop. Oops!”</p><p>If she almost died during Literature on that one, Miss Bustier pretended not to notice.</p><p>Adiren and Nino were definitely shooting her looks, and she could feel the girls in class waiting fro a chance to grill her on what was going on.</p><p>Then PE came around, and Marinette made her way with the rest of the class.</p><p>“So…” Alix began. “I see the new kid can be funny.”</p><p>Marinette nodded absently at that. “Well, yeah, I guess.” He was mostly serious, it was hard to tell if this was opening up or him trying to calm her down. Maybe both?</p><p>“And he was definitely showing you things all class,” Alya added with a grin.</p><p>“Just a few sketches, his to share before any of you get any ideas.” Marinette knew with this group she had to put up rules and reminders pre-emptively. She hadn’t forgotten the traffic laws they broke in operation rose garden…</p><p>“No, none at all,” Alya was definitely hiding something.</p><p>“Just,” Rose was bouncing at her side. “Are you sure he doesn’t like you!”</p><p>Marinette paused, blinked slowly, then shook her head. “I doubt it. I’m just the person he has the most contact with in class, that’s all.”</p><p>“Oh…” Rose deflated.</p><p>Juleka patted Rose’s back while giving Marinette a Juleka classic of ‘I feel like you’re missing the obvious answer’ and Marinette was definitely not going to go down that road. (<strike>Not even think about it until that was an option he explicitly states he wants to pursue. Especially since he’ll only be here for a semester, and it took months to get over her crush on Adrien last year.</strike>)</p><p>“Its just…” Mylene spoke with her hands, moving one out, then the other before moving them closer together. "Maybe?"</p><p>Marinette felt ice in veins. “I, ha, good one girls, well, time for class bye!” Marinette sprinted out of there to see D’Argencourt talking to Damian and looking over the boys. Only Ivan and Nino took self-defense still on the boy’s end—Kim was exempt due to his various sports, Max was allowed out of it do to potential damage to his hands as a programmer, robotics engineer, and gamer. He and Nathaniel trained with Kim and some of their track team instead for PE. Adrien was in fencing so he took an online class practicing his business skills instead.</p><p>Ivan was slow to act but his hits met their mark and it took a lot for him to take damage. Nino was quicker and more defensive, so they were paired together to force Ivan to move faster and Nino to attack more.</p><p>That meant Damian, was the odd one out until D’Argencourt could figure out his style and level... unless—</p><p>“Miss Dupain-Cheng, good to see the Chardins have returned you at last.”</p><p>“Only for the week M. D’Argencourt,” Marinette reminded him. She knew he still wanted her to test out fencing but she also knew she was much better a yo-yo and hand-to-hand. And she had Maman and Papa to train her in a few forms of that if she ever wanted.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Now, I would like you to do a practice spar with M. Grayson, am I understood?”</p><p>“Yes D’Argencourt.”</p><p>“And if he can keep up, feel free to escalate. You are quite good at keeping your partners on their toes, it would be a disservice if you don’t now.”</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath and counted until she lost some of the tension in her shoulders. Once she was done stretching, she checked on Damian. He was almost done.</p><p>“Ready when you are Damian.”</p><p>--</p><p>Damian paused at his desk mate being his opponent. He may not know her history with this, but he knew he’d have to hold back substantially more than he did with Grayson or Drake. She didn’t even know how to block lethal moves, let alone how to read them.</p><p>Then they began.</p><p>He let her get the first shot, but she was slow. It was a very easy block. He made sure to keep his strikes light.</p><p>Then she a bit…quicker. A bit more force, and she was dodging in a way he thought only Grayson did? Apparently ducking forward and shifting into a kick position was more common than he thought.</p><p>He was still holding back—he wouldn’t cause serious damage over a simple spar. Especially to a civilian. But she was definitely well trained.</p><p>He might admit it was fun trying to guess where she’d strike, how she’s dodge, trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. Her patterns were a little like Drake’s—always short with force, but she gave herself plenty of room to move away and escape.</p><p>Her style was clearly to disorient, unlike his family.</p><p>It was all going well and good until some<em>thing</em> interrupted.</p><p>“Where is that slacker Marinette!”</p><p>Damian grabbed her hand while the thing—akuma—looked around. He managed to get her adecent way away before she shoved him in a closet. Him!</p><p>“Stay here, if I’m the target I can get him somewhere there are less people.”</p><p>“That’s dangerous!” Reckless, she’d get herself killed. Even if one of the heroes reversed the damage, there was no way that reviving her wouldn’t come at some cost.</p><p>“Sorry Damian, but you’re staying here.Chat Noir and Ladybug will know what to do!” She threw the door closed and locked it.</p><p>“Ah, there’s my purrincess, causing trouble again I see?” Damian ground his teeth. The incompetent cat was here.</p><p>“Do you ever take a day off from causing toruble?” Queen Bee asked.</p><p>“Chat, Queen Bee—I can explain.”</p><p>“Later.” The cat’s voice didn’t sound right. “For now, we’ll just need to get you somewhere safe while we wait for Ladybug’s plan.”</p><p>Damian wanted to scream at that. Were they incapable of planning without their leader—risking citizens’ safety to wait for one hero!</p><p>He messaged this to his brothers while Marinette was taken away. This—this wasn’t how heroes are supposed to act.</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette decided she hated Bustier’s brand of ‘fix-it’ once more. The past three years it meant let Lila do whatever she wants, and before it was Chloe in her brat phase.</p><p>Marinette made sure to transform once Chat was gone and knew he’d be visiting her that night. Which meant tabling her end-Gabriel plot for now… unless she went to the group review. Adrien wouldn’t confront her over it in front of others, and she’d catch up on her assignments. And bonus Alix for design ideas and history tutor in one!</p><p>Marinette made her way back to the school, using a different route to make sure Adrien didn’t put it together quite yet. Soon—once he connected with kwami besides the ones he transformed with—then she could tell him. Guardian apprentices  were expected to know identities, wielders were not.</p><p>Once she made it to the school, she noted that the akuma just made you do complex acrobatic and gymnastic routines… similar to the ones she was given.</p><p>“Now, once I find that slacker Marinette, my show will be complete!”</p><p>She… she didn’t even know at this point. But she did know she was far from a slacker, and that once Chat put together her identity… there would be mother henning then on both sides of the mask from him… and possibly Chloe. She does follow his lead as a civilian, and she would trust his judgment of her health better than her own.</p><p>Marinette was ready to dive in—noting that Chat was keeping the man on his toes like they’d practiced—when her yo-yo went off.</p><p>It was Red Robin</p><p>“Not the time.”</p><p>“Does your team know how to plan without you?”</p><p>Marinette was thrown by that as… “Without the Lucky Charm, they don’t like going in unless we have more backup.”</p><p>Red Robin nodded at that, analyzing until…</p><p>“Would you mind if we helped them learn to strategize without your Lucky Charm as the crux? You’ve done so before but I don’t see a record of them doing so without you.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t know how to respond to that. It was always her job to do the thinking.</p><p>“Talk another time, I have to figure out this one’s attack patterns.”</p><p>“There is a live feed, he seems to have forty-second interval before he can send off a blast.”</p><p>Marinette glanced back at him for a moment.</p><p>“Thanks?”</p><p>“Where are you slacker Marinette!”</p><p>“I gotta go.” Marinette ended the call, watching him blast a chair. Which now balanced on two legs… What was Hawkmoth thinking with these akuma lately?</p><p>Marinette landed on the roof in sight of Chat. A quick gesture and he knew what she meant. Bee was quick to follow, falling back and luring the akuma away from the school into one of the now vacant streets.</p><p>Once the pair had the akuma out of the school, Marinette cast her Lucky Charm.</p><p>“A twirling ribbon?”</p><p>She looked around, noting that the akuma’s breast pocked was off. <em>target: the item in his pocket.</em></p><p>Marinette could feel Tikki trying to tell her something as her gaze jumped between her target, herself the ribbon and her partners—oh. Oh.</p><p>--</p><p>She wanted a medal for managing to get Chloe and Adrien—Queen Bee and Chat Noir or not—to pretend they were hit. AND for passing off the ribbon to Chloe during the blast without being noticed in bright red spots in broad daylight.</p><p>Chat was a very, very useful akuma distraction.</p><p>Queen Bee managed to tie up the akuma with the ribbon while Chat Cataclysmed the jacket and tore what was in it—a picture of some old circus with a man and woman on trapeze with a boy flipping in the air between them.</p><p>Marinette managed to cast the cure and got Chat and Queen Bee to talk to the victim this time—she was too drained to hear about her failures as a civilian.</p><p>“Monsieur, are you alright?”</p><p>While Chardin recounted his tale, Marinette left before her transformation ended, giving Tikki a cookie and making it look like she was wandering back from where Chat dropped her off before.</p><p>“M. Chardin?”</p><p>The man huffed at her when she approached, the heroes long gone and her classmates peeking out.</p><p>“Mademoiselle Marinette, I see you are unharmed.” She could feel his judgement and wanted the world to swallow her up.</p><p>“I, yes. Sorry about the lesson change…” She wasn’t allowed to contradict Miss Bustier out in the open. Her akumatazation was one of the worst to fight. (<strike>Always alone on those.</strike>)</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Marinette!” She flinched at that, seeing Bustier head over.</p><p>Chardin apparently caught her movement. His was looking between them quickly.</p><p>“I told you to inform your instructor that you would not be attending for the rest of the week.”</p><p>Marinette tried to keep it together here. Remembering to ground herself like Master Fu and M. Chardin taught her the last two years.</p><p>“You only told me just before classes began.” She didn’t point out the lack of consultation. Or the whole, assume she’d be okay with it.</p><p>“Marinette.” There was that tone. The one that still made her want to sink into the floor. “We’ve been over this…”</p><p>Chardin moved in front of her. “Madame, my students know they have to give a three day notice, something <em>you</em> clearly did not give her.”</p><p>Marinette stayed where she was, trying to breathe right. (Count in hamsters to slow it down and relax your muscles.)</p><p>“Marinette knows she has to set a good example for the class as a leader, and she already stepped down from doing her role proper.”</p><p>Marinette did flinch at that. (She’s not doing things wrong, she’s doing what she can. Boundaries, Master Fu told her over and over again. She needed boundaries and to enforce them.)</p><p>She didn’t know when her classmates appeared, but Alya was in her face, telling her mirror her breathing. Shit. She was spiraling again.</p><p>Lila was saying something off to the side—probably insulting her or putting her down again.</p><p>Someone else was there, but she didn’t know who. Something about moving her somewhere safe?</p><p>She was in the bakery next, customers downstairs. Something about knowing how to pick locks from the not-Alya beside them.</p><p>“I don’t want to know, just get her in there.”</p><p>The second she was behind the counter things stopped moving as fast. The drink station was… grounding. Lavender, Chamomile, Lemon balm and green. She let the steep while working on Alya’s usual—mocha with extra foam and whip cream, sprinkle of cinnamon on top.</p><p>Alya took the drink without question, nodding as Marinette continued to move about, checking on her own drink (three more to steep before being drinkable) and looking over at the other person.</p><p>Somehow it was Damian. She wasn’t even going to question it. Turkish coffee.</p><p>“How much sugar?”</p><p>“Half a tea spoon.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, adding that and a bit of cardamom into the cezve and stirring it on heat for a minute. She let it brew while pouring her tea. She glanced over at the pastries before giving Damian a savory cheese croissant and Alya a piece of calfoutis. She took a small peach flaugnarde for herself. Once the Turkish coffee had sat long enough, Marinette gave it to him and joined them.</p><p>A few of her classmates had come in by then, while her parents and the customers shot them quick looks only to be waved off by Alya  or scared off by Damian… who was glaring for her now? She didn’t notice she took Zombie’s (now expected) seat until the man walked in and saw the trio there, and moved to another spot. She had a feeling he was listening in….</p><p>Alya was the one to break the silence while they ate. “Talk now or train-ride deal?”</p><p>Marinette bit her lip. “Train ride on Friday, I have plans for the weekend that I don’t want to change.”</p><p>“Okay, sure we can’t go sooner?”</p><p>Marinette did the calculations in her head. The session with Fu can be moved back until after she unloads, and dealing with Felix after that… she was hoping Sabrina or Chole would step up for her there. Maybe Nino—no wait. He probably was going to hear about her attack and convince the other two to handle it until Tuesday.</p><p>“Yeah, just, today is catchup on classwork.”</p><p>“No deadlines with your current commissions coming up?” Damian was the one to ask that.</p><p>Marinette shook her head. She cleared that for the next four weeks already.</p><p>“I’m good until next month.”</p><p>Alya nodded. “Good.”</p><p>Marinette fidgeted then.</p><p>“Say, Damian,” Alya turned to the boy. “Think you’ll make the study session tonight?”</p><p>He looked over at Marinette for a second. “I can check, one moment.”</p><p>--</p><p>Damian opened his phone only to see that drake sent him two texts: ‘How do you know Coffee Angel?’ and ‘Never mind, I heard something about studying. You’re going.’</p><p>Damian almost scowled. Almost. He had a feeling it wouldn’t help the biggest potential akuma threat… and he didn’t like the thought upsetting her witnessing the display a moment ago.</p><p>
  <strike>Little regard for her safety.  Some kind of anxiety disorder and likely low self-image or esteem. Extremely observant, not bad in a fight, highly competent, organized and somewhat attrac—</strike>
</p><p>He flushed a bit.</p><p>“I will be there. If you wouldn’t mind, would you show me the way Miss Dupain Cheng?”</p><p>The girl nodded, still a bit fidgety.</p><p>He kept an eye on her during their classes, and scowled Bustier anytime she moved to corner Marinette in class or between. If a simple, “I believe she’s showing me to our next class.” was all it took to get the woman to back off, he’d say it.</p><p>Preventing a potential akuma was more important…</p><p>And if it meant her shoulders dropped and there was a small smile aimed at him well… he is not above caring for those in various types of situations that are not the best for their well-being.</p><p>And if that meant dealing with the blond raising an eyebrow at him constantly, so be it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will get to more Batbros and Marinette in the next chapter. Here, we have Damian refusing to acknowledge somethings while trying to protect.</p><p>Some comment idea were used, but not how i was expecting as hands did a thing. </p><p>Next time we'll get bonding moments, probably. Do we want to see the class study section in the next chapter at all, or focus on the batboys' take on all this?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shipped from Afar, and the Batboy Business Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Damianette at the begining and end, and the Batboys are now more up-to-date on what the team is facing monster-wise--plus teasing Damian</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shippers, finally some progress. mostly teasing from the sidelines, and characters supporting the ship on the sidelines.<br/>warning, unedited when posted. will fix tomorrow, need sleep now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian kept close guard of his new primary person of interest, limiting her exposure to more pressing threat in the classroom, their teacher. Once he managed to escort her out of said threat’s range, he noted she relaxed a bit more.</p><p>“Thanks, I, sometimes she just…”</p><p>Apparently Dupain Cheng has been conditioned to accept this kind of behavior, despite the blatant negative impact. He decided he’d have to see what courses of action would Drake recommended-- this was clearly routine behavior. </p><p>Before he could tell her that the asinine educator behavior was abhorrent, the wannabe reporter, the self-proclaimed street artist insistent on wearing rollerblades everywhere, followed by the pink plastered blonde, rainbow mouse, and disquieted goth.</p><p>“Hey, so we’re going to borrow Marinette for a moment—make sure she has everything—and then you can get her back.” Wannabe informed him as the others grabbed and made off with his primary.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Thanks bye!”</p><p>Damian twitched.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Damian almost groaned—of course it was the one-sweatshirt-to-his-name jock.</p><p>“By my calculations, they should return in Marinette in six point two minutes,” the insomniac robotics engineer threw in.</p><p>“And hey, quick question, nothing major, but what did Bustier say before Marinette spiraled?”</p><p>Damian rolled his eyes. “She implied Dupain-Cheng was lacking, and at fault for the akuma.”</p><p>The jock blinked owlishly. “I, it’s Marinette.” The boy said that a few times before adding, “If she was doing anything more, I’m pretty sure she’d have to be Ladybug and Chat Noir.”</p><p>Damian snorted at that. Dupain-Cheng was good in a fight but poor under slight social mishaps, and from what he’d seen; while Ladybug did not fight much in recent battles but she thrived well enough during social confrontations.</p><p>“Hey,” the blond knock-off Kent arrived. “If anyone in class had to fill in for Ladybug, it’d be Marinette, I mean—” Damian decided to grab his stuff as the other rambled on about his primary interest as their “everyday Ladybug” and why. He already had established her range of traits and talents, and the boy clearly missed her fatal flaws as a prospective hero—her impulsivity, recklessness and anxiety.</p><p>By the time he gathered his things and left the group, his target was headed up the steps.</p><p>“Dupain-Cheng, shall we?” he offered his arm. The streets were busy after all, and it was best not to be separated.</p><p>Once she looked around—checking her surroundings must be some tic of hers—she took his offered arm with a raised eyebrow. “Uh, sure, its this way.”</p><p>Once they arrived, he looked around to ensure that none of his brothers had taken to eavesdropping on him. He was not shocked to see Todd by Grayson in the lounge area.</p><p>He scowled at them when Todd gave a self-satisfied wave.</p><p>While Marinette spoke at the desk, he checked his messages.</p><p>Todd: Your girlfriend is far too cute for you.</p><p>Grayson: I am so proud of you little D!</p><p>Drake: We’ll do a progress report once you finish checking up on Coffee Angel.</p><p>Damian: She is not my girlfriend, I will explain in the progress report.</p><p>Somehow they ended up in a meeting room. Headphones was there, likely reworking one of his compositions. The pretentious ponytail was glaring at whatever her project was.</p><p>His target spoke briefly with Pretentious. She seemed satisfied, and gestured for him to follow her to a small table off to the side.</p><p>“I figured you wouldn’t want to be interrupted while you got caught up with our lessons.”</p><p>He hummed, his primary was acting on her observations. She seemed more content away from the asinine educator… he preferred her like this.</p><p>He pulled out his own work, apparently two essays, a few worksheets, and one ‘draw from life’ art assignment.</p><p>He frowned when their table was shaking at random. He looked up to see her focusing intently on something…</p><p>“Miss Dupain Cheng?”</p><p>His primary froze, looking up at him slowly. She was violently erasing something.</p><p>“Would you mind showing me what exactly is causing you such difficulty?”</p><p>She flushed while moving to the side, an obvious invitation as any.</p><p>–</p><p>Off to the side, Alya could be seen exchanging wide grins with Rose. The two had decided to co-captian their current ship, the S.S. Marian. They finally realized that their biggest mistake with the Adrienette ship was moving at their pace, rather than Marinette’s. Marinette, while flustered a bit around Damian, clearly hadn’t put together she was falling into serious crush territory.</p><p>But Alya knew the girl’s biggest crush tells, and she was dropping quite a few.</p><p>First their was laughing during class when he’d interact with her. Then there was her taking interest in his coffee preference enough to ask rather than keep her usual guessing game—asking meant active interest. And she did ask Damian how much sugar he wanted. That was an important step in Marinette’s social bonding tendencies.</p><p>She never asked Alya or Nino for their order—she tailored them based on their usual orders out and how they reacted. For new people, asking meant she wanted to get it right quickly—that she wanted them to be comfortable around her, and that she was willing to memorize that information as that person was important enough to her to.</p><p>Then there was how she didn’t mind leaning on Damian. It took a while for her to let Alya butt in without trying to stop her whenever Bustier tried pushing her girl too hard. She had yet to see any attempt to reprimand Damian for these acts, and instead seemed to be encouraging it with her shy smile--the one she used to give Adrien when he complemented her during her first crush days. It may be toned down, but it was still obviously there--the crush blush and head tilt do not lie.</p><p>That was progress, even if Marinette didn’t know it consciously yet. Marinette was starting to catch feelings, she just has others to catch up on after her day, which was fair. </p><p>It wasn’t going to stop Rose and Alya from trading grins when they looked up to see Damian helping Marinette with her worst subject—physics. Or how close they were. Or the fact that both of them were blushing a bit—Marinette more than a bit—and that he was definitely being nicer to Marinette than he was to the rest of the class. He was even hovering over her shoulder, in clear Marinette-Friends-And-Family-Only Space without her moving away even slightly. No one, not even Bustier, tried getting that physically close unless Marinette invited and initiated. </p><p>Damian is either misreading her cues brilliantly, or following each of her tells subconsciously and agreeing. She wasn't sure yet--he wasn't the talking type unless it was something he wanted to talk about. She doubted feelings was on the table with him--especially with the girl gang.</p><p>Alya was content to let her ship sail at their pace this time, and let Marinette come to her on her own when the realization hit. Plotting how to asks, advice on if her outfit was 'too much' or weird for the occasion, or even just gushing over her new crush was on the horizon. </p><p>But for now? She was close to cackling.</p><p>The boy hadn’t even been there a week before falling victim to the class’s one and only ‘perfect crush’ and to (knowingly or not) start spending time with her outside of school. Granted, Alya meddled a bit to keep her girl in sight and asked him if he wanted to go to the class study session.</p><p>But Chloe issuing the ‘do not distrub’ order was Marinette’s doing. And apparently Damian came in arm-in-arm with Marinette. On top of him asking Marinette to escort him. He was already going after her, and she was rolling with it instead of rejecting outright dating behavior. Outright agreeing dating behavior with her subconscious crush.</p><p>Oh yes, this? This was so going down as part of her prime teasing material for when the pair finally realized they liked the other and it was mutual.</p><p>Alya hoped he wouldn’t be as dense as Adrien was. Or is with crushes… she was convinced he still hadn’t realized Marinette had a crush on him at any point before she gave up and pseudo-adopted him in the last six months.</p><p>–</p><p>Damian was sure to escort his primary interest back to her home once they were done. It may not be Gotham, but he wasn’t taking any chances.</p><p>He almost groaned once he arrived at their current base, Todd smirking and Grayson grinning far too much for his taste.</p><p>“It was not a date.”</p><p>“Sure it wasn’t Demon Spawn.”</p><p>“And she is not my girlfriend, she is my primary person of interest given her lack of akumatazation in the akuma class.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Todd was becoming more insufferable by the moment. “And I wasn’t checking up former victims.”</p><p>“And I wasn’t there for when Chardin was akumatized.”</p><p>“Save it for the brief,” Drake grunted, holding another of his ‘Coffee Angel’s’ creations apparently.</p><p>He eyed it warily, remembering her blackmailing someone on the phone. “Her empire grows…” Damian grumbled under his breath as he left for his room.</p><p>“What the fuck Demon Spawn,” Todd looked between him and Drake. “What the figurative fuck.”</p><p>Drake took a long sip in response. “Tasty empire.”</p><p>Once Damian’s things were somewhere safe <strike>where Todd and Grayson couldn’t see the practice sketched of his primary interest</strike> he returned to their meeting room.</p><p>“Okay, as it stands, Akuma are what happens when an asshole gets magic butterfly jewelry," Drake began. "These are the most common threat faced by the miraculous team. They find whatever the magic butterfly—the akuma—is merged with, break it, and the magic butterfly comes out. Ladybug is needed to capture and purify the akuma, otherwise we get copies of said akumatized victim's akuma form spawning everywhere after touching someone. These new victims are then under the command of the original akumatized victim, who can only take command once they get re-akumatized. So, very needed to prevent fighting a worse version of the akuma with an army."</p><p>Damian frowned at that. It made her the most important member and required her to be the last one to fall... It made sense she was the most competent then, likely left alone in battle before without support. The other two were lucky not to fall in that position--watching allies fall or be turned against you was... unpleasant for someone that understood that possibility like himself. He doubted she was prepared for that when this began if the early day videos he watched was anything to go by. Her role as the leader was fitting as the last survivor of the <strike>pair</strike> team during attacks.</p><p>"They also need her to handle clean-up and revival from the battle by throwing whatever her lucky charm was up and yelling "Miraculous Ladybug" for some reason--magic is weird, okay?" Drake sighed. It bothered Drake more than Damian that magic was unpredictable in general, and held a number of convoluted rules for each user and wielder. "More often than not, her team waits for her to show up and use said lucky charm, as it ensures victory. She figures out what its for, uses it however it needs to be, and they win. If she has more than Chat Noir with her, then the Lucky Charm might not be used in battle.” Drake took a sip of his glowing drink. “Akuma abilities are from whatever the person was fixated on when the butterfly hit. One girl drowned the city trying to become a mermaid to swim with some guy forever, a baby became a giant, and one superfan trapped people in his camera after taking their picture. Scale and scope of abilities varies.”</p><p>Damian frowned at that. Her team failed apprehend or even immobilize their enemies without their leader. Leeches. “Tt. The incompetents depend on her luck then.”</p><p>“No,” Todd interrupted. “They’re job is to keep whatever the monster of the week is busy, so their Tim can figure out how to take them down as fast as possible. Sometimes that means Spots is fighting too, sometimes she’s observing. Depends on the monster-er, akuma, and who’s working with her at the time.”</p><p>Damian huffed. That did not make them much better than incompetent if their sole purpose was to buy her time. They were her sidekicks then, not teammates.</p><p>“And let’s not forget, Paris has a crazy number of regulations for post-akuma victim,” Grayson chimed in. “Including filing a report over what the last thing they remember was, what caused it, and then passing it to the police who fill out abilities and goals. Apparently they categorize by type of ability and motivation to see if there’s any relationship.”</p><p>“Anything else?” Damian wanted to get to his part already.</p><p>“Slow your roll Demon Spawn, its my turn.”</p><p>Damian huffed.</p><p>“Now, while Timbers can go over the amok thing, I figured I’d clue you all into the various things that cause akuma but it seems to boil down to betrayal or heartbreak of any variety for the akumatized. No consistencies in powers but a number of regular repeats who, instead of being removed from Paris, are kept around since when these ones get akumatized, the Miraculous Team just uses it to train their newer recruits and no one seems all that bothered by it. At all." It clearly bothered Todd. "Apparently Mr. Pigeon and Gigantitan are deemed harmless enough and kept around to prevent worse akuma from appearing.”</p><p>Grayson grinned then. “Oh, I found out about that from Chardin. Apparently emotional intensity is what gets the butterflies attention and Hawkmoth has to live with whoever the butterfly picks.”</p><p>Damian wondered if they were going to get to his turn in this century.</p><p>“Now, with both an akuma and amok there’s a telepathic connection that the miraculous user is in charge of. Apparently this can be broken but they’re not sure how yet, only a few akuma have managed and two of the ones they had a chance to track down was a robot and a traveling biker that was gone when they tried to look into it,” Dick added, gesturing to an image of a green skinned woman and what he presumed was the akumatized robot.</p><p>“Now we get to the amok--a magic blue feather,” Drake continued, rubbing his forehead. “Apparently the victim’s emotion is just the catalyst for what becomes a sentimonster and who’s holding their object is the important part. The sentimonster does whatever the person holding its object says, and can apparently become sentient according to Ladybug’s report on the Ladybug sentimonster—there’s a video on it, I’m sending it to you to watch on your own time—and power, shape and other factors vary wildly. The key thing is that the item only needs to be removed from the victim and be in the possession of someone who doesn’t want it to fight against the Miraculous Team.</p><p>“In these cases, we see each of the heroes act with much more autonomy, notably Chat Noir, but if Ladybug appears there is immediate deference to her. If the item is difficult to find or get to, they wait for Ladybug to get the Lucky Charm. Most amok occur with an akuma, so this can make things difficult as now we have split attention on two battles and multiple players to watch for the strategist, so she’s usually hanging back to focus on coordinating her teammates' efforts.”</p><p>Damian disliked the use of that term. Teammates implies something of equals, and while Ladybug is obviously the leader, it is clear that she is working with those with far less training and dedication to being a hero.</p><p>“Now you can go,” Drake gestured to him. “How’s my Coffee Angel doing?”</p><p>“She is one of the two people who have not been akumatized in our class, and is deemed the largest threat if ever akumatized, as some said it was possible she could defeat the heroes.” He didn’t doubt it as a possibility. “Given that there is the pathological liar and asinine educator targeting her from what I’ve observed, she is under enough stress to warrant a potential akumatazation at any point in time. The Mayor’s daughter informed me that during an attempt to akumatize her, she rattled off solutions and plans to her issue to prevent becoming an akuma, and seems to take time away from Paris when stressed, as she plans to this weekend. I will continue to observe and pacify potential negative emotions during class and extend our contact outside of it.”</p><p>“Good, that’s, that’s good,” Drake sighed. “I was worried about her for a minute there—now, what was this about a lair and a teacher?”</p><p>Before Damian could launch into the details or get to his other person of interest, Todd interrupted.</p><p>“So the Demon Spawn is using work as an excuse to hang around his crush?”</p><p>“Shh, let little D have this. I met her and she’s at Tim’s level of tired and stressed.”</p><p>Damian grit his teeth as he left. “I will issue that portion of my report in writing. Good night!”</p><p>He still had to hear them, however.</p><p>“Wait, Little D—see what you do! This was supposed to be a bonding experience!”</p><p>“First crushes are for teasing Dick.”</p><p>“Are we just going to ignore the threat?” Drake was less than pleased.</p><p>“He’ll send an email.” Todd probably rolled his eyes there. “He’s not me.”</p><p>–</p><p>Damian glared at his laptop, deciding it was better to send this message to Jon sooner rather than later…</p><p>Damian: How does one befriend an anxious girl?</p><p>The response was immediate.</p><p>Jon: You want to make a friend? I’m so proud!</p><p>Damian scowled at that.</p><p>Damian: It is for the mission.</p><p>Jon: You are willingly interacting with someone that is not me, or Colin or a hero.</p><p>Damian: She is too dangerous to be susceptible to the possession and brainwashing this villain employs</p><p>Jon: Less fun, but still proud of you</p><p>Jon: What does she like?</p><p>Damian: fashion design, she helps out at her family’s business and apparently is supplying Tim with his strange drinks, she is a decent fighter from spar in PE and seems to enjoy baking</p><p>Jon was typing for a while before he settled on: what do you need help with?</p><p>Damian bit his lip here. He hated admitting it but…</p><p>Damian: I have found out that she is amused by crude drawing of the pathological liar digging a hole with her own lies, and have kept the other stressor, the asinine “educator” away from her, and the blond Kent has yet to bother her since I made clear I will be staying beside her.</p><p>Damian: I do not know how to further engage her or find reason to spend time with her</p><p>Jon: 1) I have a lost blond french brother now?</p><p>Damian rolled his eyes:</p><p>Damian: He acts like your father's side. If you were a blond human, he would be your twin. </p><p>Jon: So my family is one of your insults now?</p><p>Damian: categories.</p><p>He could feel Jon huffing at that.</p><p>Jon: we are so talking about this at some point.</p><p>Damian: Every kryptonian is either an idealistic-dreamer intent on saving the world, or seeks its end.</p><p>Damian: a human Kent is what happens when the idiot decides everyone is good and attempts friendship with everything in their vicinity and rants about the priority interest </p><p>Jon was typing for a long while at that.</p><p>Jon: too much to unpack that will self off your temper if I ask</p><p>Damian scowled at that. He does not have a temper.</p><p>Jon: Back to 'how to engage and spend time with' the new friend</p><p>Jon: See if she’ll go with you to one of your things. You said she mentioned animals shelter volunteering and art stuff, right?</p><p>Damian frowned.</p><p>Damian: Correct</p><p>Jon: See if she’ll go with you to them. If she’s on the welcoming committee like you said, she should be able to hang out at an animal shelter with you for a few hours or the art club since you said that the art club there is really weird.</p><p>Damian: There is a broken wall standing in the front of the room, a ‘dress form’ and it is beside three “sound rooms” for music practice and composition.</p><p>Damian: The cartoonist mentioned her being a member of the art club with him, pink hair and wears too much pink. Is wearing or having shades of red a requirement?</p><p>Damian: The girl wears pink too.</p><p>Damian: Should I put something red on tomorrow?</p><p>Damian: Wait, Drake and Todd will get the wrong idea.</p><p>Damian: However it is for the mission…</p><p>Damian: Jon, I demand you answer me</p><p>Jon was typing for a while before sending him a picture of himself grinning.</p><p>Jon: I am so proud of you</p><p>Damian: This is not conducive to deciding what to do with red clothing issue Jon</p><p>Jon: Look at you, thinking about little things like matching colors</p><p>Damian glared at the screen</p><p>Jon: I can feel your glare from here, but I don’t care.</p><p>Jon: You’re growing up so fast</p><p>Damian: I am ending this conversation now</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) Damian nicknames are hard to make.</p><p>2) I have no idea what comes out of my hands until it does, and today they were not cooperating on Damian's POV. </p><p>3) Thanks for reading the exposition, as those that did have a better clue of what Jason was doing this whole time… Official Paris documented data sifting on akumas, akumatazaiton, power range and types... I imagine him just being annoyed the entire time and hiding in the library or dragging Dick out for a spar when he can because he was going nowhere.</p><p>4) May take a day off from updating since batboys are hard to write from POV-wise in this story (so many more restrictions, and I want them in character with their info goddamnit) or shift to Marinette primary again. I’m debating skipping M. Chardin and her hashing out that he doesn’t blame her and things, and possibly (formally) introducing her to Dick on Friday OR save that for a Monday-in-PE thing) or skipping Friday and just giving her a weekend in Thymiscera to get more info on the old Order, the kind of threats she needs to be on guard for, and maybe introduce the bat kwami (of fear, i think i’m going to call him Pann) there, or something</p><p>Also the idea of Damian skulking as he can’t find Marinette while Tim mourns Coffee Angel’s disappearance amuses me. </p><p>leave any ideas in the comments below, and feel free to add on future things you want Damian to try or his brothers suggest he does to have more time around Marinette.</p><p>EDIT: So i found some rarer old-timey insults Damian might use, letting everyone pick which ones apply best to who for Damian DescriptorsTM </p><p>Cockalorum: a boastful and self-important person, a boastful person, can refer to the boastful talk<br/>Snollygoster: an unprincipled but shrewd person<br/>Pillock: a very stupid or foolish person. *also a euphimism for a dick, so.<br/>Lickspittle: a fawning subordinate: suckup.<br/>Ninnyhammer: ninny; simpleton, fool<br/>Mooncalf: a foolish or absentminded person</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Filler-ish. Shameless Andre's Ice Cream Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title has it covered</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short update, but in-story Friday is covered now... (and will be edited when I'm more alive...)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette managed to keep it together for school. Damian insisted on staying with her during their lunch hour, something about learning more about Paris and how to evade akuma from her.</p><p>She’d admit it was fun showing him the back alleys and the small marks she had Alix and other street artists place about to get people to the good Hole in the Walls (black ‘hole’ with a yellow dot), the stronger safe houses (arm flex), and yes, even marking which directions to avoid (black cat under a ladder).</p><p>Once she’d gone over the easy markings, she let him try leading them to a random Hole in the Wall restaurant. Somehow Andre found them first—she’d like to get that man to stop grinning and looking at her like <em>that</em> but she did not need him in ice cream akuma form again… so she grinned politely while he told her all about what her ‘true love’ would be like.</p><p>She completely missed Damian gawking at the description he gave while handing her hers.</p><p>“I see your future sweetheart is quite rare. Dark Chocolate for his mysterious past, Blackberry for his hair, and Pistachio for his stare.”</p><p>Marinette shook her head. “Thank you Andre.”</p><p>“My pleasure mon cher, now for your friend here… Oh! Blackberry for her hair, and blueberry for her stare, and strawberry with chocolate chips for her own secret history.”</p><p>She shook her head---that combination felt familiar but…</p><p>“Well, we better get going Andre.”</p><p>“Of course mon cher, love is in the air,” he grinned at her then, eye softening for a moment. “Even though your heart is not quite there.”</p><p>Marinette flushed at that. “See you next time I find you Andre—C’mon Damian—Bye Andre!”</p><p>She also may have missed Damian’s shift in behavior after getting his ice cream, more focused on messaging M. Chardin—he didn’t blame her for missing classes and lodged a formal complain against Bustier for ignoring the various rules and guidelines regarding Marinette’s Physical Education Exercise Requirement rules and regulations. There was a possible suspension, and since he saw her reaction to Bustier being bordering on a full blown attack…</p><p>It wasn’t going to be a good Monday when she finally got back from Themyscira. Officially she was helping Master Fu travel to see Marianne and staying with them. Unofficially it was Ladybug getting more info after waiting a week with Kalki on her, escorted by Wonder Woman to see Queen Hippolyta. She’d be in Ladybug form the whole time as a precaution, and on-call for akuma.</p><p>--</p><p>Damian was performing his duty as Robin by keeping his primary interest distracted from the asinine educator, a simple ‘learn Paris’ during lunch as a way to keep the lying harlot away from himself and his primary interest.</p><p>Learning the codes on the alley walls was useful—as expected of his primary interest. He was not expecting to run into who Marinette described as “The Matchfinder” not maker—the man apparently insisted that people found one another and made it work themselves. No. This ice cream giving goblin merely pointed out future couples.</p><p>And with how the man looked between himself and his primary, he found a new match.</p><p>Damian did not like what he heard in his primary’s ice cream for her “new love” with its similarity to himself.</p><p>He did miss the description for his, and was glad for it until he looked down as… Ladybug? His match was Ladybug?</p><p>He barely spoke to her. If he was going to be matched with anyone, you would think the man would have the sense to match him with the girl he came with! What kind of feeble-minded fool decides to run a business focusing on ‘creating couples’ and doesn’t even get who the ice cream should describe right for outing where a pair are presumed to be on a date given the man’s introduction to his business and how he eyed them!</p><p>He had half a mind to lecture him on how horrendous a business model Andre was using himself. But he has a primary to watch over…</p><p>And pictures of his pets to show her. She seems to enjoy Alfred the cat the most, as she laughs at the “silly” videos of him clearly stalking and hunting the prey that is Jon. She also says that at some point Jon should meet Adrien if only to see what would happen if the pair were in the same vicinity.</p><p>He… was violently opposed until he knew more of this Adrien that is his secondary person of interest. And his connection to his primary interest. As well as the nature of their current fight and what role he should take on during it.</p><p>Solely to prevent his primary’s akumatazation.</p><p>Not to befriend her as Jon insists.</p><p>Or for something as humiliating as forming a dalliance of his own with a mission (as the men of his family were far too prone to) or a “crush” as Todd and Grayson put it.</p><p>And he was most certainly not upset when his primary told him she’d be gone for the weekend… or somewhat “more agreeable” on finding out that she had Monday free to explore the city with him.</p><p>--</p><p>Tim would go on record that he was not stalking his favorite of the ‘attempted to kill Tim’ team or his Coffee Angel while getting his fix again. No, he was not.</p><p>HOWEVER  he did see something… Interesting during said run. Namely that his Coffee Angel and said favorite of the ‘attempted to kill Tim” team getting ice cream. Together. Alone.</p><p>In a suspicious similarity to a date.</p><p>Not that he was going to tell the others---he was not letting them steal his Coffee Angel goddamnit. He only got her this week.</p><p>He would, however, make a note to remind Damian that Coffee Angel is a mission, and in the ‘do not form a romantic attachment to’ category as she is normal. And normal people die around people in their line of work.</p><p>And he was not letting Coffee Angel die because his baby brother had a crush Tim could crush before it came to fruition.</p><p>However, this plan was… murky at best and he’d need backup… and Coffee. Lots of Coffee to deal with Damian’s first crush…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the fluff and interrupting Tim. </p><p>also why is Andre so damn hard to write???</p><p>NEXT TIME: themyscira for Marinette, Exposition likely, Probably (Somewhere) POV change for Paris side, likely an old Akuma (mr. Pigeon or gigatitan or someone else we don't take seriously really) for the rest of the team to practice on with Batboys observing OR helping out Or Red Hood and Robin try to Teach Fighting Forms to Fellow Teens That Hate Them On Sight, What Could Go Wrong?<br/>maybe both somehow if i do a split update? we'll see...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Girl-bonding, Plotting, Themyscira, and Teasing Damian, a normal Friday Night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette getting ready for and going to Themyscira. Batboy bonus at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette flashed a big smile to their group before leaving, Alya deeming it ‘of the utmost importance’ to help her pack for the weekend trip to Marianne’s. Officially she was there to help Fu tend to the plants that Marinane is in charge of in her greenhouse. Which she does…</p><p>She just is also vanishing off the Themyscira too with Kaalki.</p><p>She was giving Max a weekend off as Ladybug.</p><p>And if when she was with Fu she had him and Marianne helping her work out the kinks of keeping a certain Gremlin Doppelganger from going rogue, well…</p><p>She is a busy bug.</p><p>Once she was at the station with Fu, he began his ‘not a good idea to leave alone’ old man act.</p><p>“It is good to see Marinette has people she can lean on,” Fu began, giving Alya a sharp look. “Especially with all she’s been going through lately and all the work she’s been putting in at my shop on top of her family business and her own.”</p><p>That seemed to get the girl group to wince a bit. Knowing she was blowing them off to keep things afloat for the past three years was… another wakeup call.</p><p>“I, yeah,” Alix rubbed the back of her neck then. Marinette had a feeling guilt was creeping back in.</p><p>“You did the best you could with how you saw things—I’m not the best at letting you guys know when I’m busy…” To be honest, Marinette forgot to tell people what she was doing so she wouldn’t have to lie. Her lies were horrendous and everyone knew it.</p><p>“Still,” Alya stepped up first, as the leader of their little group.</p><p>“We should have tried a little harder to be there for you,” Rose said while grabbing Marinette’s hands.</p><p>“You’ve always been there for us,” Juleka added quietly. “We should have listened sooner.” Marinette winced at that. Lila had hurt Kitty Section as a group with false promises, but she saw fit to end whatever was happening between Rose and Juleka two years ago. Juleka was the one Lila targeted and while Marinette didn’t know the details, Juleka definitely hadn’t forgotten or forgiven herself for the end of that relationship.</p><p>“So we’ll focus on putting an end to Lila,” Mylene stated with a strange level of authority. Then again, Lila did convince her Ivan was talking about how far they had gone to the boys and complaining about Mylene taking things slow, that it was ‘just how boys are’ until they broke up last year… That return to Stoneheart had been a wakeup call to the class and the very thing that got them to consider writing the Lila Document.</p><p>“And this time, she can’t blame it on you,” Alya added, putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “We won’t keep you updated and are keeping you out of this entirely. Focus on taking care of you while we take care of this problem.”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “Keep Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina in the loop.”</p><p>The girls exchanged a look—suspicions were high. It made sense, the last they kept up with her, Chloe and Sabrina were age-old enemies of hers. Times change.</p><p>“Trust me, if you want things to go off well <em>and legal</em> you’ll want them on the same page.”</p><p>Alya raised an eyebrow. “Girl…”</p><p>“I got it under control, and its not a Lila thing but its not my place to say. Just, trust me on this one and let it play out, okay?”</p><p>The girls exchanged a quick look before they gave their own approval and finally let her leave.</p><p>Fu smiled at her then. “I see your plans have improved since the beginning.”</p><p>Marinette flushed as they got on the train. “I… may have been too hasty the first time.”</p><p>“Competing motives will do that.”</p><p>Marinette put their luggage away. “And I may have gone a tad overboard…”</p><p>“You were much less…” Fu frowned as he looked for the right word. “Far too green.”</p><p>Marinette hummed as she took her seat, feeling Tikki and Kaalki settle in. She raised an eyebrow as she felt Trixx and Wayzz’s connection sing at the moment, asking is she wished for more privacy in plain sight.</p><p>Fu smiled as he watched the connection, unable to feel is quite the same at his age. He could catch whispers of the shape of what she was doing, letting the connections move and dance and sing until woven just so.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>Fu couldn’t be prouder of her in that moment. “Its wonderful Marinette. Might I ask what you did this time?”</p><p>He contented himself with letting her ramble about how the kwami connections she’s formed felt more like strings, how she had to focus on what she needed to be to maneuver each one as she needed them and how she was working on seeing her spell-work as handmade lace rather than anything else.</p><p>“So I figured with these two I could make a sound barrier with Trixx casting a basic auditory illusion to anyone trying to see what we’re talking about. Apparently we’re discussing our trip itinerary.”</p><p>Fu shook his head. “I am glad you’ve come this far.”</p><p>Marinette relaxed at that. “Me too. Will Adrien ever be able to…” Marinette gesture around them. She could see and feel the threads of her connection to the kwami.</p><p>“Perhaps.” Fu was never certain on that. Marinette’s bond was as a true wielder of a kwami in this set. But who’s had yet to be determined--until the Miraculous Box was complete and Marinette had connected to them all, it would remain a mystery.</p><p>Adrien was a wielder, no doubt about his capacity there. But if he would be able to connect to each kwami in this set was another question altogether. Perhaps if they found the others, he’d find a strong fit there. But his homelife could be complicating his ability to connect…</p><p>It was difficult to say.</p><p>Marinette sighed at that, but perked up once they got to their destination.</p><p>Once Marianne had them on the road, Marinette allowed Trixx to create a copy of Marinette in the car. A glance at the pair and they knew she’d be back should Marianne open the portal.</p><p>Fu could not hold Kaalki's miraculous any longer. Marianne was able to lend her strength.</p><p>“Wish me luck. Tikki, spots on!”</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette walked into Themyscria with Wonder Woman waiting at their agreed upon check-point.</p><p>“My Ladybug,” Wonder Woman knelt before her.</p><p>“Wonder Woman,” Marinette knelt down, pulling her up. “It’s a little embarrassing when you do that.”</p><p>“Nonsense.”</p><p>Marinette turned to see a familiar woman, Tikki’s connection humming. “Queen Hippolyta, I was hoping I could ask you a few questions.”</p><p>“And you may.” The woman drew nearer with more familiarity than Marinette was sure was safe. “But I must ask, why is it you are here alone?”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “If possible, I would prefer to speak of that in private. Identities are kept secret until after the corrupted Butterfly and damaged Peacock are recovered and mended, orders by the Grand Guardian.”</p><p>Queen Hippolyta shook her head, gesturing for Marinette to follow. “Of course, now tell me, how fares our little friend? Still have a soft spot for sweets?”</p><p>Marinette laughed at that, following her lead while Wonder Woman followed just behind them. “When Tikki doesn’t take out a batch of macrons a day, there’s something wrong.”</p><p>She did her best to ignore the stares and kneeling as she spoke of lighter matters with the Queen.</p><p>--</p><p>“You are to tell me that this monster has attacked infants and elderly alike, slaughtered your city, and none can find him still? And you know who your partner is and of his horrendous homelife, but cannot tell him you know as Ladybug?”</p><p>Marinette sighed, rubbing her temples as… “Miraculous magic alteration, placed after the Great Splintering that allowed your sisters to remain here and less bound to the world of man. Only wielders and Guardians can reveal their identity now. Kwami cannot—not even to one another. Figuring it out doesn’t count as revealing. But with the current threat, I have to wait for Chaton to put it together or until he’s been taken care of or for him to be further along in his training as a possible Guardian to let him know mine.”</p><p>Queen Hippolyta sighed. “I do not know of any way to track a Butterfly or Peacock that wish to remain hidden. Perhaps you could work with Trixx to see through the Illusions preventing this?”</p><p>Marinette pursed her lips. “Maybe… my spell-work is a bit touchy still. It took a kwami from each box to make the spell, I can only hand two in a spell  right now, and I don’t even know how many there are.”</p><p>“I apologize for not being of more help on that matter, I was only ever a wielder myself. Ladybugs and Black Cats were discouraged from pursuing Guardianship.”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “A lot really has changed since you were involved.”</p><p>“Taking those outside the Order as children and into the fold was common then as it is now.”</p><p>Marinette flushed at that. “I was almost thirteen!”</p><p>“A child nonetheless. At least they are choosing wielder later, though no offense, guardianship was not started until one’s twenties, and it seems you are well on your way to completing your training.”</p><p>Marinette flexed her hand then. “Three more to form a complete connection with, then its just spell-work from there.”</p><p>Hippolyta hummed at that. “Am I correct in guessing the missing two and your partner’s?”</p><p>Marinette shook her head. “Yeah—I don’t get it, he completely connected to Tikki in one try, and I still need to work with Plagg.”</p><p>The queen laughed at that. “My partners always said he refused to get along with others easily.”</p><p>Marinette sighed. She still has a long way to go to rebuilding the Order… she has choosing wielders down (Alya was far too aggressive to be a strong fit for the Fox when others were available) but she needed to work on her own connection to Plagg as destruction… she’d like to know what his hang up was, or hers was, or both. Or whatever was blocking that bond.</p><p>--</p><p>Meanwhile in Paris Jason Todd could be seen debating murder with his (usually less violent) brothers not trying to talk him out of it.</p><p>“I mean it’s a baby that wanted a damn lollipop! And really, is it that bad if he disappears?”</p><p>So far neither Dick or Tim had argued.</p><p>Damian was occupied in his room as…</p><p>“You’re telling me this guy actually thinks you’re going to end up with Ladybug!”</p><p>“Well who else would strawberry and chocolate chips be for!”</p><p>Jon was laughing at that. “Maybe the coffee mafia girl?”</p><p>Damian scowled at that. “Her coffee empire aside, I doubt that she has anything to do with the local heroes.”</p><p>Jon snorted. “Unless she is Ladybug.”</p><p>Damian rolled his eyes. “That’s preposterous. Good night Kent.”</p><p>“Night Damian! Try not to think too hard about your date.”</p><p>“It was not a date!” Damian hung up before Jon could respond.</p><p>“What wasn’t a date?” Dick asked from the doorway.</p><p>“Nothing of your concern, merely Jon focusing on the wrong things.”</p><p>“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night baby bird.”</p><p>In his room, Tim could be found plotting a way to (maybe) get Damian to stop trying to date Coffee Angel. Only to pass out while trying. Again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So more Plot and explanations happened. as you can (probably) guess, Marinette is working with less info and skills than she'd like.</p><p>Next update will (probably) have no Marinette or if she’s there, her scenes will mostly be ‘domestic fluff’ Marinette bonding with Fu and Marianne for the weekend, as she does have to take mental health days. Maybe a scene of her arguing with Felix over the phone or her working on Ending Gabriel’s Life’s Work as That Is Fun.</p><p>Quick Poll: Batboys help the miraculous team against Mr. Pigeon or Red Hood and Robin just train with Chat Noir and Queen Bee or some combo?</p><p>the update will (likely) focus on the teams and their member's lives... plus maybe Tim trying to scare off Damian from his growing crush that he can't see... And forcing the realization on him by Monday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Miraculous Weekend Shenanigans, mostly.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its in the title.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any member of the miraculous team knew that if your miraculous appeared on a Friday, chances were Ladybug or Chat were taking the weekend off. Which meant one thing—all hands on deck, and training in the meantime.</p><p>It also meant that you could go on patrol.</p><p>None of the temporaries were aware of any outsiders getting involved.</p><p>So you can imagine how finding a guy in a helmet with guns snapping at Chat to “Move faster—if you’re playing human shield at least be able to dodge!” would be a trigger for not only transforming and calling the others—but for attacking said man.</p><p>Pegasus was not supposed to be there… Kaalki decided to have him join.</p><p>He managed to hit Helmet with his horseshoe.</p><p>“OW—fuck! Who the—there’s more of you!” Red Hood turned to Chat Noir, who snorted.</p><p>“We’re a team. M’lady leads, Bee is permanent now, and the others are called on when needed.” Chat turned back to the mounting crew of weilders, tilting his head to the side as he looked them over.</p><p>“Good shot Pegasus!” Queen Bee yelled from where she was sparing—mostly dodging—Robin and his sword.</p><p>“How many of you are there!”</p><p>“Depends,” Queen Bee answered cryptically.</p><p>Robin narrowed his eyes. “On what?”</p><p>Queen Bee grinned at that. “Nothing you have clearance for.”</p><p>If he hit a little harder after that, Queen Bee wasn’t saying anything. She was showing it with a grin.</p><p>Tigresse joined in then, quick to move Queen Bee away from Robin. “Bee.”</p><p>“Tigresse.”</p><p>Renard appeared next, looking between the helmet man and traffic light disaster. “Why are they here?”</p><p>Carapace jumped to where Chat was, shield at the ready.</p><p>“I’m with Renard on this one dude.”</p><p>A round bounced back then.</p><p>“I see I have a new opponent?” Ryuko asked, joining the others with ease by Queen Bee.</p><p>“We were told to help the main team,” Robin grumbled, pinching his forehead as he hit his communicator. “You two better join us. there are more now.”</p><p>A mouse and bull themed pair showed up next, looking confused. Followed by King Monkey who looked at the groups with a growing grin.</p><p>“Two amok!”</p><p>“Monkey, no,” Queen Bee gestured for him to stop.</p><p>“But-why!”</p><p>Chat whistled at them, getting the miraculous heroes full attention. “Okay, if you’re not me or Bee, I want you on patrol. If you see a butterfly, follow while contacting me. Ladybug’s on a solo mission.”</p><p>The temporary heroes exchanged looks.</p><p>“Remember when Ladybug was off doing Guardian things?” Chat began, feeling his team’s unease. “Part of that meant getting a in touch with a living former weilder, and their kid decided that if we didn’t let these guys,” he gestured to the (now) assembled four foreign heroes. “That they’d be here personally. And apparently the kid was made from a miraculous, so.”</p><p>That got the others to understand. Or, understand enough not to ask more questions. Carapace and Tigresse were still shooting each other looks and he knew Ryuko was debating fighting Robin herself. Chat would gladly help Kagami do that if she wanted, but for now Queen Bee was assigned to work on close combat with him.</p><p>Chat was on ‘dodge-work’ with a frustrated Red Hood. Apparently he isn’t good enough at dodging tiny projectiles… granted he does have a bad history with that and all…</p><p>“Now, let’s get back to practice,” Queen Bee huffed. “Some of us have a life outside of the mask.”</p><p>Robin scoffed at that.</p><p>“Oh shut up you insult to eyes.”</p><p>Red Hood snorted at that.</p><p>“Hey!” Nightwing took offense.</p><p>“Its tradition!”</p><p>“Its ugly.”</p><p>“I’m with Bee,” Chat looked at the Robin suit up and down. “Even Hawkmoth’s attempts color coordination.</p><p>That had Red Hood laughing harder for some reason.</p><p>Nightwing was now red in the face while Red Robin was… choking on coffee? When did he even get that?</p><p>Queen Bee squinted at the coffee cup. “…Your princess got another one.”</p><p>“What?” Chat looked at the cup and groaned. “I told her to stop making those!”</p><p>Red Robin glared at that. “You know her, and speak of knowing her in public.”</p><p>Chat rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows her.”</p><p>Queen Bee rolled her eyes. “If it wasn’t for the magic blocking identity reveals, you wouldn’t have lasted this long as a hero.”</p><p>“… didn’t you almost reveal who you were to all of Paris?”</p><p>Queen Bee flushed. “I was dumb then, okay! At least I don’t go flaunting my favorite coffee place to all of Paris!”</p><p>The batboys squirelled that information away for later. Apparently magic protects their identity…</p><p>“And LB figured you out last year.”</p><p>“Okay, in my defense,” Chat held his hands up. “It was a month and a half of ‘I hate studying and school’ akumas at night. And Father was…” Chat trailed off, looking distant then.</p><p>Queen Bee was quick to move at his side. “Hey, I’m taking that guy out once this is over.”</p><p>“I’ll help, B hasn’t found the bodies yet,” Red Hood added, now recovered from before.</p><p>“Hood.” Nightwing glared at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Father said we don’t kill.”</p><p>“There are worse things,” Hood said cryptically.</p><p>“Why am I not working with this one?” Queen Bee asked Chat.</p><p>“LB.”</p><p>“I am so calling her after this—this is ridiculous. Did she get you out yet?”</p><p>Chat ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, talk more away from them.”</p><p>Queen Bee glanced at the Batboys then, remembering they were detectives. “…fine.”</p><p>“Well, in honor of that, uh, I’m going to get food. Any requests?”</p><p>“I need a refill,” Red Robin said.</p><p>“Ooo, if you’re going there, ask for ‘Chat’s me-yow’!” Chat grinned.</p><p>“Tell them a Queen’s supreme too—they know what it means.”</p><p>Robin looked at them then, and then to Red Robin. “I told you not to doubt her empire.”</p><p>While they couldn’t read Red Hood’s expression, Chat could only hope he was as confused as him on that one.</p><p>“I, empire?” Chat turned to Queen Bee. Maybe she was sane?</p><p>“Oh my god,” Queen Bee was paler than usual. “He’s right.”</p><p>Robin smirked at that. “Of course I am, I’m the blood son.”</p><p>“I, what?” Chat looked lost at them all. “What?”</p><p>--</p><p>The rest of the day the two permanent wielders continued training with their respective ‘foreign hero’—Queen Bee was having fun riling up Robin with the fact that he didn’t have clearance for even basic information, while Red Hood shot off rubber rounds at Chat Noir, sometimes engaging him in more mid-range to close combat, but mainly distance.</p><p>Chat Noir did have a tendency to get hit from not dodging. And the bullets causing pain seemed to do the trick.</p><p>--</p><p>Elsewhere Marinette could be found sneezing.</p><p>“You good Marinette?” Tikki asked.</p><p>“I, yeah.” Marinette looked around then. “I’m going to check up on Felix, make sure things are going according to plan…”</p><p>Tikki sighed.</p><p>“Hey Felix, move in alright?”</p><p>“It is small.”</p><p>“Temporary problem. You get the videos once this is over.”</p><p>Felix clicked his tongue at that. “Then when will this be over?”</p><p>Marinette hummed. “Last I checked, as a group with you and your mom, we’re at…46 percent, so only 18 away... a week or two at most. And whoever is temporarily in charge will give it all to Adrien once we have the structural issues fixed and rebranding well-underway.”</p><p>Felix opened and closed his mouth at that.</p><p>Marinette waited for him to respond.</p><p>“Others?”</p><p>“A few of my clients, since I won’t accept the rates they wanted to pay me in, chose to buy stocks and give them to me instead. A few I trust know more and are all for ending Gabriel.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think to include me in this sooner?” He sounded disappointed, voice dripping with almost-hurt. Almost.</p><p>“I said trusted.”</p><p>Felix huffed on the other end. “Fair enough. Though this would have been over sooner if you did. He is family.”</p><p>“We both know you’d hang him out to dry.”</p><p>“I would never!” Marinette didn’t believe him. “He’s <em>my family</em>. If I knew <em>any</em> of what was happening was going on…”</p><p>Marinette wanted to believe him but... “Say what you will Felix, I still don’t trust you. See you on Monday.”</p><p>--</p><p>Robin stared at the pigeons flocking about the city. Mr. Pigeon was annoying, and bred more annoying things. Nightwing and Red Hood were in their punning glory, while Red Robin was watching how the team worked without Ladybug—deferring to a sneezing Chat Noir for leadership.</p><p>He turned off his comm before Mr. Pigeon found him, as there was a limit to horrid punning, and his brothers exceeded it five minutes ago</p><p>“My brother of a… lesser set of feathers, we should stand united, not squabble like fledglings!”</p><p>Robin was done. He took his sword and ran at the man <em>as there are limits to his patience </em>and a sneezing Chat Noir making bird puns with his brothers was testing it before this man dared insult him.</p><p>“Baby bird NO!” Nightwing had grabbed him and was swinging him away from the man who deserved to be maimed at the least for that comment.</p><p>“Ah, a fledgling, of course he’d be squabbling with me then!” Mr. Pigeon nodded sagely.</p><p>Queen Bee managed to hit him from behind. “I hate it when this happens. Remind me why he isn’t in anger management or something again?”</p><p>Chat sighed between sneezes. “I mean, at least he’s easy to beat.” He sneezed again. “And I’m pretty sure Hawky is just trying to make me useless.”</p><p>“…You’re allergic to one of your regular akuma,” Red Robin mumbled over comms . “And you’re still—I” Red Robin shook his head, deciding he’d have words about that after lecturing Damian on his crush.</p><p>--</p><p>“Drake, for the hundredth time today, she is a mission, not a romantic entanglement.”</p><p>“You have her number.”</p><p>“And the class deputy’s.”</p><p>“You put her actual name as her contact.”</p><p>“Yes, she is my desk mate. It would be rude not to.”</p><p>“You go on dates.”</p><p>“It was further reconnaissance on the city and how civilians have coped with akuma.”</p><p>“Over ice cream.”</p><p>Damian scowled at that. “That man has no right to run a business—can’t even fake a couple getting ice cream resembling both parties properly. Even if he did assume wrongly Dupain-Cheng has some romantic inclination toward me, he gave me what was clearly a Ladybug ice cream.”</p><p>Drake changed how he was looking at him then.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Exactly, he clearly has no idea how to run a business, even if his vague description of me was correct, he failed completely on making one that was adequate to represent Marinette, and clearly gave me a Ladybug one instead.”</p><p>Drake left the room at that, something about needing more information on his Coffee Angel and Ladybug. He rolled his eyes at that—Ladybug was not Dupain Cheng. Dupain Cheng was too clumsy socially to be her. Plus, there were a few videos of the pair interacting, and his classmates had mentioned in their ‘group chat’ (he’d reluctantly accepted an invitation) that Marinette had some special dessert, drink or combo inspired by each known hero form. And had been caught delivering them a few times.</p><p>He smiled at the one where she was giving the former Fox heroine a bag and coffee, obviously scolding her for being out that late on a school night with her hands on her hips. The audio wasn’t great, and the caption “Paris’ true guardian hero—Patrol Snack Delivery Girl” was horrid but it was good to see that she did have more of a spine in some social situations.</p><p>“Thinking about your crush again, huh?” Grayson grinned from the doorway.</p><p>Damian scowled at him. “Pillock.”</p><p>Grayson rolled his eyes. “Here if you want to talk about her little D.”</p><p>Damian scoffed as he shut the door. He did not have a crush on his mission… he was merely being through in his research and gathering information on her and Paris through the most convenient source while keeping said source from bringing about a major disaster.</p><p>It was far more likely than him developing a “crush” on Dupain Cheng. Even if she was fun to spar with, and one of the more agreeable people he’s met.</p><p>It took him a few moments after having that though to look up symptoms of a crush—just to be on the safe side. Based on the definitions he’d seen, none of them matched his experiences with his primary interest. He did not blush like a fool, or to alter or ensure his appearance was appealing (he already knew proper grooming, unlike most people) or become a chatterbox. He was not willing to give up being Robin to be near her, nor was he nervous—it was Dupain Cheng, his primary interest. His awareness of his surrounding was not muted around her, nor was he “tongue-tied” nor did he want to be the center or her attention.</p><p>He messaged Jon that according to the definition and reactions to one’s crush, he did not have one on Dupain Cheng.</p><p>Jon: I mean, yeah?</p><p>Jon: It’s you. I think you’re incapable of it.</p><p>Jon: Plus magic ice cream dictates that Ladybug is going to be your crush</p><p>Damian scowled at that.</p><p>Damian: I have not seen her enough to form a strong opinion. She is the only possible professional on her team, and for that, she has more of my respect than the others.</p><p>Jon was typing for a while before sending a few pictures of a man holding a puppy that grew into a dog. The puppy and dog had ‘Damian’ written on them.</p><p>Jon: they grow up so fast</p><p>Damian: I hate you</p><p>Jon: No you don’t. you wouldn’t talk to me if you did.</p><p>Damian didn’t respond to that.</p><p>Jon: Damian</p><p>Jon: Damian, come on</p><p>Jon: it was a joke</p><p>Jon: Do not make me fly to Paris</p><p>Damian sighed, it was counter productive if Jon revealed their identities that way…</p><p>Damian: your “joke” was not amusing</p><p>Jon: you just don’t appreciate my sense of humor.</p><p>--</p><p>Red Robin decided to text Ladybug this time.</p><p>RR: your partner is allergic to feathers</p><p>LB: I know.</p><p>RR: You fight pigeon man regularly</p><p>LB: yes, I know my regular akumas</p><p>RR: do you know how many people are allergic to feathers!</p><p>LB: I try not to</p><p>LB: and the miraculous makes it hard to</p><p>LB: why?</p><p>RR: how are you all still alive?</p><p>LB: magic </p><p>RR: I hate magic</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So updates may be less frequent/daily as we have a new puppy at home who needs all the attention and cuddles, likes my lap AND will try to eat phones and laptops.</p><p>also, guess which batboy is finally maybe putting things together?</p><p>And question, Gina-time on Monday-in story (when Felix does a Thing) or Tuesday (Focus on Gina and Jason and Lost Dupain)?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mundane Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First half of the Monday Back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was on guard when she came into class. Her meeting of the “End Gabriel Agreste” Club with its core four members—herself, Chloe, Nino and Sabrina—went well. They were now 15% away from their goal.</p><p>Apparently Felix snatched up 3% on his own and gave it to MDC while she was away. Apparently it was his way of a peace offering… or a bribe not to kill him on sight. She wasn’t sure which… yet.</p><p>Properly awake and with her favorite drink (blend of dark roast, cream and a tiny bit of Energy Mayhem Special) she was good for the day. Everyone had their usual orders in their seats.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow when she noticed a text from Red Robin on her phone, currently a rose and bird emoji label.</p><p>RR: So, scale of one to ten, how bad is it if I accidently figured out your partner?</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath at that, checked the classroom (Nino was off with Kitty Section debating how to fix the ‘off’ bit of the rift in Rose’s latest song—something about it not ‘punching right’ and Luka being busy with his other band, Chloe and Sabrina were currently fighting Bustier in her office, Alya was conspiring with the Girl Squad on Lila’s end since she wasn’t in, Max and Kim were obviously eavesdropping on <strong><em>that</em></strong> conversation while Nathaniel was off in his own world). Damian still hadn’t come in, and Adrien wasn’t in yet… she wondered if her Chaton was going to sleep in for once.</p><p>LB: Please tell me you haven’t told your team</p><p>She kept her breathing steady, not letting panic overtake. That would alert people she didn’t want knowing, to looking, which leads to suspecting and rumors and theories and she’d like to avoid that entirely—especially since she still can’t really lie.</p><p>RR: I have a feeling you would kick us all out if I did, so I haven’t.</p><p>Marinette sighed, tension leaving her shoulders.</p><p>LB: Good. Keep it that way as long as you can, okay?</p><p>RR: They’re detectives, once they have the pieces they’ll put it together… also, why is your team so easy to figure out?</p><p>Marinette winced at that.</p><p>LB: Dumb Magic Rules.</p><p>Like the one that training a wielder young will prevent corrupting them to use it for personal gain. Like the one where a Guardian cannot be a True Guardian until they connect to the entire Box or Set of kwami. Like the one where Fu can’t give up being Guardian until she’s fully fledged… and that means until she can reclaim the Nooroo and Dusuu and heal Dusuu’s miraculous. That when she does—when she does Fu is gone.</p><p>She kept her breathing steady. nothing that they wouldn’t see as Typical Marinette Fretting Over Orders… not that they knew she had those cleared for the month.</p><p>“Good morning Dupain Cheng.”</p><p>She put her phone away easily, quick to keep up Typical Marinette (no plotting or superheroing here, just Typical Marinette, Baker’s Daughter and Keeper of Secret Drink Menu).</p><p>“Hi Damian, how was your weekend?”</p><p>“Annoying.” She winced at that. He didn’t exactly have friends here, and time differences are a horrible strain on them… Maybe Ladybug should keep an eye on him… just in case. “I hope yours was adequate.”</p><p>She was really wondering who taught him French today… he was being less him and more… stuffy than usual.</p><p>“I just needed some time away...” Honestly, she needed a lifetime away from Bustier and Hawkmoth… Lila was manageable (now).</p><p>“I am glad you were able to then.”</p><p>She was wondering where her deskmate went and why he wasn’t looking at her… Maybe she overdid it last week? She—no. She is stopping her analysis brain from going off and---</p><p>“Hello Marinette,” grinned obviously Not-Adrien. Seriously—how did they all fall for it back then? Body language, facial tics, accent—its all wrong.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, not aware that Damian was doing the same beside her.</p><p>“Aw, didn’t you miss me?”</p><p>Nino came over then, scrunching up his nose as they both could tell Fake Adrien Agreste from the real one with ease now.</p><p>“What are you doing here,” Nino was definitely tired… He was not applying his sleep schedule quiz results at all. She was so lecturing him… lunch. She could pencil it in for lunch after wrecking Felix for taking Adrien’s place for the day.</p><p>“Oh, good to see I-Love-You Girl isn’t the only one that grew a brain since I last saw you all.” Felix raised an eyebrow at Damian, lingering. Plotting. “You’re new.”</p><p>“American Transfer, leave him out of whatever’s going on in that thing you call a brain.” Marinette was not going to deal with an akuma over this. Nope. She was not dealing with that again—or a series of Akuma… God she was going to kill Felix personally if he did. Chloe was untouchable as the Mayor’s daughter, but him? She could take him down again.</p><p>“And where’s my bro?”</p><p>“Your <em>precious Ladybug</em>,” He sneered, “didn’t cast whatever she did last time, and he’s home sick since his allergies are acting up. I figured it’d be as good a time as any to pull our old switcheroo to keep his Father-Farthest away.”</p><p>Marinette twitched at that. She knew she was forgetting something… She sent a quick text to Red Robin.</p><p>LB: Why didn’t you tell me it was Mr. Pigeon irl, not video!</p><p>RR: …you thought I figured it out from a video?</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes openly at her phone, ignoring Nino as he threatened Felix with his own brand of Bro Shovel Speech.</p><p>LB: detectives, most of our battles are caught a decent amount on video, and most of Paris knows that Mr. Pigeon makes him sneeze. Really not a hard recon.</p><p>RR: I think you are overestimating my willingness to watch amateur video at length when I can outsource.</p><p>Marinette huffed at that.</p><p>LB: So you trusted them to not miss major clues when you were all working on different things and would miss key connections?</p><p>RR: we’re on the same page as a team. Plus, I get better info filtered with my apps</p><p>LB: Magic Fucks Things Up</p><p>RR: I’ve noticed.</p><p>She looked up to see Damian staring ahead, and wondered if she did something, or didn’t or—NO! Bad Marinette—no going down Rumination Ruin until its time to sleep. She needs daytime for Plotting, Nighttime for Anxiety and Regrets to run wild.</p><p>She kept her attention forward when class began, pointedly Not Talking To The Gremlin but not busting him either—she wasn’t going to get Adrien in trouble. Bustier may not notice the abuse signs, but a few other teachers had, and were given the ‘heads up’ by Nino and Chloe and Sabrina.</p><p>Lila was the only one unaware of the switch when she left during lunch to drop off a few deliveries her parents asked her to handle when the rush hit. Mostly to one elderly home, and one to her favorite Rescues Only center.</p><p>(if she was seen cooing at Lord Murder—yes she knows that’s a Bad Name but the giant kitty amputee was named that years ago before she was found and stubbornly refuses all other names. So, Lord Murder (Never Lady, she hisses at that) it was.)</p><p>She blinked when she saw Damian walk in on her checking the Lord Murder’s prosthetic.</p><p>“Hey Damian.”</p><p>“Dupain Cheng.”</p><p>Marinette nodded in acknowledgement and hoped he didn’t catch her calling Lord Murder “the lord and master of murder, the most deadly kitty in existence, and yes, clearly the most cunning of kitties to manage to scratch Mean ol’ Jean with the new paw when it doesn’t even have claws, because you are The Lord Murder, kitty of cuteness and wrath to all unwanted bath times.”</p><p>He was watching her then. “Lord likes you.”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow, as yes, her favorite rescue (sorry Chat) likes her. She’s the one who argued them into letting them try out prosthetics and handled the funding (officially as MDC) and may have gone overboard on checking everything from the fits and materials and… yeah, okay, she could admit that the giant fluffy Norwegian Forest home in a millisecond if it wasn’t for the health code violation (soon… Gina mentioned she might stop renting out her old house soon as the current group was only a quick temp and she didn’t want someone else living there that wasn’t like family… and something about her Lost Son using it for the moment. Maybe she could convince Maman and Papa to let her do house sitting is she breaks out the Kitten Eyes.)</p><p>“Yes. Yes she does.”</p><p>Then Lord slow blinked at Damian. She wasn’t sure if she sould be offended or worry her favorite might be adopted by someone else, or glad that it was a serial pet adopter that actually took care of their pets and would be just as nuts as her about making sure Lord Murder was happy and healthy.</p><p>“I see she likes you too.”</p><p>She could feel Tikki dying in her bag… yes, she was being… awkward. She got it…</p><p>“Anyways, I should get going, still have a delivery to do and all so…”</p><p>She didn’t, she just really had no idea how to broach the Awkward that was Damian Greyson at the moment.</p><p>“See you tomorrow.”</p><p>That got him to pause. “Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Uh, gymnastics for the rest of the day, making up for what I missed so…”</p><p>“If you see the Other Grayson, tell him he is not to hug you.”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow. “I…” Brother, father, maybe cousin or legal guardian or friend of his father’s. Too many possibilities, too much to spiral on that she can’t right now. SO.</p><p>“O. okay then.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Marinette waited for him to leave the room, looking at a Too Amused Lord Murder.</p><p>“Don’t you start with me, I know I’m a mess on a good day. And no, I’m not overthinking this time Lord, I’m planning, there’s a difference… And no, its not an Alya Plot.”</p><p>Those went sideways too fast.</p><p>She left with ease and froze at the text from Red Robin.</p><p>RR: Can we meet up tonight? No traces that way.</p><p>She sent a time and place and –If no akumas happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING. it has been a hellish time at work and extra shifts and war-zone lately on top of Precious Puppy Bonding and Care. As always, edits when I can get there and any comments or things you'd like to see expanded on more, leave a comment and I'll try to work it in if it flows.</p><p>As you can see, Plot Lines are converging soon.</p><p>Big Question though--what kind of Lila Exposed By Class do we want/are angling for? I can go legal or social backlash, blacklisting from Agreste brand, or some combo, or keep it a background element as I don't like how cannon Lila is written and the characters altered to make her bad lies work, so...</p><p>Other inquiry--do we want Dick to see Marinette take down someone (probably trying to rob her) on her way out of her gymnastics place on her way home using a few Obviously MIxed Gymnastics and Specific Brand of Martial Arts that feels oddly familiar to Nightwing who tells Red Robin and for him to groan as 'Coffee Angel, Why!' and then the next day its 'oh. Coffee Angel is also That Woman's Granddaughter. It all makes Sense now.' (as i hc Gina as probably busting a few drug, weapons, and human trafficking rings on occasion as how she met Jason back in the day) OR for him to only see the end as Nightwing and stare as she took them down and used her earbuds as 'makeshift handcuffs' while she's calling Sabrina as "I'm fine, no dodged their hits and yes i didn't get gassed this time... yes I'll let the medics look me over and no i'm not going to vanish before they get here unless Akuma, Yes if that happens i'll go to the hospital after--Look, i think i saw a shadow just move. I'm going on Akuma-mode now so... Thanks!" before running to meet up with Red Robin and have it take meeting Gina and looking between Gina and Marinette and how she responds to Jason trying to spar with her and then it clicks? I can go either way, but... Tim figures them out quick and straight up says at one point "I mean, Queen Bee after Style Queen, inverse colors... I've seen the multiverse, I had her pegged after seeing her in the bakery last week." All while Not Telling The Bats as Marinette's team doesn't even know and he has a feeling (correctly) she'll react Badly if she isn't the one to tell him before he comes clean, and ears her bolting as 'no support, team leader, and often absentee and likely disabled mentor, civilian life was a wreck for two years and her civilian safety net is only JUST reforming... hm. That's Famil--Oh.... well... wait until trust is there and let her move on that front, try not to set her off and offer help in what she'll allow--or risk pissing off the demi-goddess of creation and his Coffee Angel. Which he'd like to avoid, please and thank you.</p><p>Yeah, Tim is definitely going to Project on Marinette in this. </p><p>Also, I see Jason or Dick as Getting Marinette is InvolvedTM next... and Damian being the one to confirm the suspicions. </p><p>Prefer Jason Big Brothering or Dick "New Sister Mode Engaged" to suspect she's a temp hero? (Jason via Have You Seen Her in a Spar--and it's Gina's Granddaughter vs Dick 'Her Moves are Too Familiar, Maybe Ladybug uses her as a Body Double and trains her?' as the first Suspicion Arisen among the Bats.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Scratch Mundane, Malicious Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welp. Characters took over.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blended my options.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was glad M. Chardin was there to greet her when she came in, quick with a smile and reminder that today she wasn’t a catcher for the beginners, but working on her routines. She needed one for each of class she participated in, and they had to be distinct. She was on Bars, Acrobatics, Beam and Vault this time…but Floor is a required routine too.</p><p>He told her she had more than the rest of her school day to mess around with her routine, and mentioned he might have someone come to check in on her. She was always given a more private section when she was in deep ‘Choreograph a Routine’ Mode, one off by the wall so the others didn’t gravitate to her.</p><p>She kept her mind on her work—maybe a few twists here, a triple flip in her fly away… she grinned when she had a good idea for her Trapeze Routine (the music was still needed, but she has Nino work on matching that for her with Rose if she got stuck…). She didn’t need a theme thankfully—she was just technical-alone for her program.</p><p>She was deep in a few twists when M. Chardin knocked twice on the wall. Their signal for ‘please come down for a moment’ when she was working trapeze. She made her way to the platform and found Not-The-Boss on the ladder.</p><p>“Hey, Chardin said you were one of the ones that did the old Flying Grayson routine last year?”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly.</p><p>“Cool, I’m the kid from those routines and kid, you were waaay too tense on what should have been a quad and made it a triple.”</p><p>Marinette groaned as she knew that was her test semester and knew she scored above average and all but…</p><p>“I know, I know, just…” She shook her head.</p><p>“Hey, no big, just, mind if I partner with you for a bit—the parts you were doing are a lot better with a partner.”</p><p>Marinette almost rolled her eyes, as yes, she knows that. “You kept up?”</p><p>He look scandalized at the question. “Of course I did! Circus kid pride!”</p><p>Marinette hummed. “And yet you’re Zombie’s Not-The-Boss.”</p><p>That got him, the… she remembers the name was Dick? Dick to grin. “Yeah, life takes you places.”</p><p>“Oh big time.” She’s a baker’s daughter that designs for royalty and celebrities, doubles as a superhero, and somehow the next caretaker for a bunch of pocket-sized gods. And she isn’t even 18 yet.</p><p>Dick then started asking her about the routine she was working out, Marinette gesturing for the moves she meant until he convinced her to come down and do quick sketches for the whole thing (her specialty for remembering in choreography) while Dick gave bits of feedback and “wait, can your partner handle that?” and “So that’s the move combo you’re working on this time around?” before doing test runs on the parts he wasn’t so certain on.</p><p>She missed M. Chardin grinning at them, not seeing him murmur, “I <em>knew</em> it” as the Marinette that lit up the room made herself known again. As his old trapeze idol was quickly becoming more animated and expressive, his energy completely different from the last time he came. Gone was the business man Grayson, here was the one that M. Chardin was in awe of once before.</p><p>He hated to break it up, reminding Marinette to focus on her other routine bases for now and to give him her choice of music in the next two weeks. The girl worked fast but demanded perfect execution from herself in each routine. If he could convince her to go to competition, he would. Maybe getting her to try being an alternative for a troupe? She showed interest in that before…</p><p>Either way, he left a more vibrant Marinette to her planning, and made a note to message her school about his own concerns about her situation—given her program in fashion and her business and other responsibilities, he’d like to know what her social situation is. Last semester she was rather… alone. Almost jumping when classmates tried to reach out to her.</p><p>He had a feeling something was changing recently, but he would like the situation to be monitored.</p><p>Marinette wasn’t done until it was time to close up. M. Chardin was very vocal in her ‘going home’ already, and in eating dinner…</p><p>She changed into her normal attire and move through her usual route. It should have been simple, really. Then her ‘Ladybug’ sense went off.</p><p>Someone grabbed her from behind and was pulling something on her. She didn’t think as she threw her head back and elbowed the guy in the gut. she didn’t think as she didn’t run—no. That instinct was slaughtered by the Ladybug Instinct.</p><p>The guy swore and was up already.</p><p>A split kick to the throat stunned him.</p><p>She managed to grab his wrist and threw away the weapon (switchblade) he’d been getting out (again). She threw him to the wall while pinning one wrist in that spot where he couldn’t move without major pain (it would break his arm and dislocate his shoulder).  </p><p>She was quick to grab her earbuds from her purse with Tikki handing them over, shaking silently. She made quick work of tying him up with them…</p><p>She didn’t see a certain Foreign Vigilante gawking at her on a rooftop as she tied the guy up. A vigilante who was now conflicted as those moves? Felt familiar. He couldn’t place the where—Marinette the Gymnast was definitely not really Engaged when that happened. He’d need to hear more about this spar with Damian later… and find out where she learned to fight that way.</p><p>And why was she using ear buds to tie the guy up? Why didn’t she call for help or run or hell, freeze even? He needed to call his team and see what they had on her—something wasn’t adding up…</p><p>She might be doing more than just supporting the local heroes with baked goods.</p><p>On the ground, Marinette was calling Sabrina—a quick text with her location to emergency services was all she had to do before—location, ‘hey someone pulled a knife on me. guys restrained but…’ (she was so glad Tikki managed that for her) and she knew they’d be there soon.</p><p>However, Sabrina knows all with the police, and she wasn’t having her tell the others. Time to get ahead of the game again.</p><p>“Hey Sabrina—“</p><p>“MARINETTE ADIANNA DUPAIN CHENG!”</p><p>“I’m fine, I dodged their hits!”</p><p>“Were you—”</p><p>“I was not gassed again.” Because that time? Sucked. Also felt woozy after.</p><p>“You are not running from the EMTs again!”</p><p>Marinette sighed as she did have a schedule and this would set things back…</p><p>“Yes I'll let the medics look me over and no I’m not going to vanish before they get here unless Akuma,” because Law of Ladybugging.</p><p>“Marinette.”</p><p>“Yes if that happens I'll go to the hospital after—” Marinette twitched when she saw movement on the roof. Possibly this guy’s backup. “Look, I think I saw a shadow just move. I'm going on Akuma-mode now so.”</p><p>“Check in after, I’m checking reports now.”</p><p>“Thanks!"</p><p>Marinette dragged the knife-guy with her, bringing him to the nearest business and giving a quick “hey, so it happened again—don’t tell Maman and Papa—but can you hold them for me while I go to freak out outside of the Akuma-zone?” before bolting, eyes on the roof for the roof shadow.</p><p>“No akuma sightings, so it may just be targeting you.”</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“I swear you are bad guy-nip and akuma-bait.”</p><p>“At least I’m not friendship-nip.”</p><p>“That too—Okay, my dad is on his way to the last place you were. Someone on the miraculous team should be there to handle the possible akuma. Can you stay on the line with me?”</p><p>Marinette felt her head pound at that.</p><p>“I, maybe? I kind of want to scream and not wreck your ears. And food.”</p><p>“Paris Grande—Chloe is there and I know you two aren’t he closest but…”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Just… only for a bit. If Maman and Papa worry and akuma…”</p><p>Sabrina took in a sharp breath.</p><p>They both knew her parents were good at fighting. Papa wrestled. Maman was a regional champion in two fighting styles before choosing to drop out of competitions in high school… and then pick up about four other styles because she got bored. Papa was emotional enough to get akumatized easily if she was in any kind of immediate danger that he knew of, and Maman was the type to blame herself if something bad happened to Marinette.</p><p>If they were co-akumatized… Marinette didn’t think they’d win.</p><p>“Okay, so we can’t tell them until Hawkmoth is down like the other instances.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, then remembered Sabrina can’t see her. “Yeah.”</p><p>One trip to the Paris Grande, a round of reporting, and Chat telling them the shadow wasn’t an akuma but Nightwing later and she didn’t fight Hurricane Chloe Care.</p><p>“You are going to eat this right now, we are watching a movie, and then I am taking you home Dupain-Cheng!”</p><p>Marinette ran with it, eating the dish put in front of her while Chat was Hovering. She didn’t even fight being dragged to Chloe’s room… where Nightwing was being lectured by …Robin(?!) on the terrace and out of her earshot. With Chat Noir breaking into the room and checking her over like the mother hen he is.</p><p>“Princess, you need to start setting alarms to go back during times when there are more people.”</p><p>Marinette winced at that.</p><p>“Sorry, got behind on chorography and needed the extra time to finish up since...” she couldn’t touch that thought. Seeing M. Chardin akumatized (because of you, Bustier hissed in her mind. Because you weren’t a good example.) wasn’t something she wanted a repeat of.</p><p>Chat softened at that. “Are you sure about not doing the homeschooling option—I know you hate being away from everyone, but since they won’t let you transfer out of Bustier’s class and all…”</p><p>Marinette shook her head. “Its fine Chat. Nothing I can’t handle.”</p><p>That seemed to worry him and Chloe more.</p><p>“That woman is utterly ridiculous!”</p><p>Marinette was inclined to both agree and disagree. It made her head spin when she thought about it for too long.</p><p>“I, is it okay if I go home before my parents worry?”</p><p>Chat frowned at that. “Only if you let me escort you.”</p><p>“Excuse you!” Chloe shoved Chat away. “My friend, shoo alley cat.”</p><p>Damnit. She was trying to avoid the Chloe-friendship. That meant Chloe-nappings when she had to Ladybug if Chloe wasn’t willing to Queen Bee until Marinette was safe. Which meant delays. Not what she had in mind.</p><p>“I, look I’m fine going back on my own.”</p><p>“Utterly Ridiculous!”</p><p>“No way Princess.”</p><p>“No can do kiddo.”</p><p>Robin just shot her a look that screamed “not if I have anything to say about it” that made her want to scream.</p><p>“Seriously!”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>Marinette groaned as Jean came in, grabbing the requested movie. “Perhaps Miss Dupain-Cheng will allow Mademoiselle to take her home and watch their movie and finish their homework?”</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath. “I have plans tonight.”</p><p>Chloe raised an eyebrow. “The End That Man plans?”</p><p>Marinette shook her head. “Related to, but not.”</p><p>Chloe huffed at that. “I am taking you back, you will handle your plans, and THEN we are facetiming while we watch the movie, am I understood Dupain-Cheng?”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “If it means no one in tights at my balcony for the night.”</p><p>“Princess!”</p><p>“Not having a repeat of Were-dad. Once was enough.”</p><p>Chat paused at that. “Your dad isn’t still mad at me… is he?”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “No, but I really need to focus and you’re distracting.”</p><p>That got Chat to grin. “Oh, and just <em>how </em>am I distracting.”</p><p>“Eww. Gross.” Chloe scrunched up her nose. “Alley cat, go, shoo. Leave my friend alone!”</p><p>“She was my princess first.”</p><p>“And I’m fifty percent sure that’s why Hawkmoth has most people she knows get akumatized.”</p><p>Marinette winced at that.</p><p>She didn’t see Robin and Nightwing snap their attention to her. Or the silent conversation they were having.</p><p>In the end, Chloe won. Marinette went back home in her car, ate a second dinner with Maman and Papa (who scolded her for being out so late without calling) and managed to sneak out, transform, and meet up with Red Robin on the Lourve.</p><p>“Red Robin.”</p><p>“Ladybug. Thanks for coming.”</p><p>Marinette shrugged. “No trace.”</p><p>“Anyway, I wanted to know how things are on Chat’s end with his…”</p><p>Marinette rubbed her temples. “Successful extraction, any charges are his call, and a few friends are already working on ending his father’s lifework.”</p><p>Red Robin paused at that. “Is it safe to say a certain class representative and welcoming committee member are involved?”</p><p>Marinette nodded. “Trusted civilians.”</p><p>Red Robin carefully didn’t point out that Queen Bee’s civilian identity was not really a civilian.</p><p>“For the record, it is ridiculously easy to realize who’s who when you aren’t trying.”</p><p>Marinette waited for him to call her out. (For everything to fall apart).</p><p>He hopes she buys him saying Coffee Angel is one of the known temps. She isn’t. Based on what he’s seen, he’s convinced she’s a temporary hero kept in reserve until Shit Gets Real or is Ladybug (Nightwing went over her reaction, the ear bud handcuffs, and her run from the bodycam footage was very similar to Ladybug’s form. But he knows there have been other heroes too, some that were there for a moment. That a hero that divides themself  into smaller versions of themself exists and is a distinct possibility for Coffee Angel too. With a slight possible overlap). He needs to be careful either way, so misdirect.</p><p>He hopes it works.</p><p>“They’re good temporary heroes I’m guessing. Magic, so some illusions must be involved for Ryuko  to look so different.”</p><p>Wait. He thinks she’s Kagami? She’ll have to update her on that… And hope half-truths work on detectives.</p><p>“Sometimes its used more than others. Kwami’s choice.”</p><p>Red Robin nodded, trying to think his next move through. She’s gone a long time with little to no support on both sides of the mask based on her reactions to everything, and only seems to be reforming her safety net recently (he may have stalked her old social media posts).</p><p>“I wanted to know if you’d be comfortable with a friend of mine helping in this ‘End That Man’ plot.”</p><p>Marinette blinked a few times. “Uh, are you sure?” It was taking over a major fashion brand, and they would not be getting any returns.</p><p>“Trust me, this guy is pretty big on making sure people get their comeuppance.”</p><p>Marinette bit her lip. “Contact info is MDC’s boutique.”</p><p>Red Robin visibly froze at that as his brain kept hopping from Coffee Angel is dealing with A Lot as a civilian and hero (either way) and Ladybug definitely needing more support as a hero and Chat’s situation and just… this isn’t okay.</p><p>But trust is needed and he knows (from experience) that it takes proof for that to be built. And doing support on things distantly, letting Ladybug lead and make her choices while giving her a semblance of a safety net, that he could do.</p><p>Knowing one of  his favorite rising designers is in on this though? (Ladybug or Coffee Angel—Coffee Angel more likely given her being in the Fashion Program and the hand stitching on her clothes resembling some of MDC’s earlier work, plus same initials. Overlap in early clientel (Jagged Stone) further supports that theory more than Ladybug is MDC.)</p><p>“Understood. My friend will be in touch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tally was:<br/>DRAMATIC LILA EXPOSED I<br/>Lila Exposure anything but legal I<br/>Social Lila Exposure I<br/>DICK NEW SISTER MODE ENGAGED + temp hero suspicions I<br/>NIGHTWING SEE FIGHT END IIIII<br/>*loves Coffee Angel! idea I<br/>NIGHT SEES WHOLE FIGHT II<br/>SOMEHOW COMBINE THE TWO NIGHTWING SEES BADASS MARI senarios III<br/>JASON KNOWS FIRST II</p><p>you can still vote on "type of Lila exposure" and Dick v Jason on 'temp hero suspicions first' while Tim reminds them to Not Piss Off a Demi-Goddess by figuring out her secret ID.</p><p>Gina and Jason Chaos will (more likely than not) ensure next update. who's POV do you want for that meeting--its during her lunch and Damian will be present (if only for his horror at his 'tolerable' deskmate being related to That Woman) so you have Options.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Gina Enters. The reckoning begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is Gina Dupain, need more be said?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was Something going on in class when Marinette came in, she didn’t know what it was, but she was awake Just Enough to hand out the usual orders.</p><p>“Marinette, did you hear what Chloe said!” Alya was in her face then, startling Marinette backwards to the point she almost fell—almost.</p><p>Sabrina was behind her to catch her then.</p><p>“I, what?”</p><p>“I told them that they are utterly Ree-Dic-U-Lous for taking this long to figure her out, and only just grew a few braincells. Unlike me, Sabrina, and you.”</p><p>Marinette blinked slowly.</p><p>“Tell her that’s not true!”</p><p>Marinette did not have enough sleep for this conversation. (Part of her wondered sometimes if the class just, forgot to look into things. Then she remembered she wasn’t the best and only knew due to Ladybug… Sabrina just has a Sleuth Sense and Chloe goes with her instincts a lot recently).</p><p>“I, uh…”</p><p>“Well!”</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Her phone went off.</p><p>Kwami was she glad about that.</p><p>“I have to take this!”</p><p>“Marinette!”</p><p>“Dupain-Cheng!”</p><p>“See you when class starts!”</p><p>Marinette ran out, only to see Damian outside the classroom with a raised eyebrow. And a phone out…</p><p>She checked to see that yes, Damian is the one who gave her the out.</p><p>Her shoulders sagged. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Tt.” He gestured with his head for her to follow. She didn’t have anything better to do, and avoiding the Chloe-Alya argument was a higher priority at the moment…</p><p>He brought her to the ‘Quiet Study’ section—also known as ‘I don’t care what you’re doing, as long as you don’t talk to <em>me</em>’ section.</p><p>“I found another video of Alfred that you would enjoy.”</p><p>Marinette is a simple girl. Show her cat videos, and you are okay in her books. Remember she likes them and get her out of a sticky situation to show them to her? She was marking Damian mentally in the ‘good person’ category. <strike>Friend wasn’t easy to enter anymore. </strike></p><p>She grinned as a video as the cat ‘hunted’ a woman she knew was “my brother’s ex, who practically lives at the house. She insists on calling me her ‘baby brother’” (in a mock baby-voice with a face that screamed it was one of the greatest indignities he endured regularly). She knows he calls her “Barbra” and from what she’d come to understand, he was being nice if he called you by your lastname. She had a feeling he likes her more than he’ll admit.</p><p>Alfred the cat was shown to be following from high angles, leaping from high point to high point until Barbra filled a bowl with food and put it in her lap.</p><p>Alfred pounced.</p><p>Barbra rolled her eyes in the video as the person taping moved the woman more into frame. She was shaking her head with a grin.</p><p>“You can thank Cass for the video, she wanted to practice her action shots.”</p><p>Marinette grinned as the person shooting the video showed her face, Cass, for a second before turning the camera back to Alfred the Cat. Who then tackled the phone in retribution for his mealtime interruption.</p><p>Marinette clamped a hand over her mouth, mostly to not disturb the others there while Damian looked very, very pleased.</p><p>When she got herself (mostly) under control, she decided to show him a few pics of Lord Murder (the fluffiest murderess) going to attack a former volunteer that had the bright idea take away her favorite toy when she was wide awake. It ended with said volunteer fleeing the frame, with lord murder coming in closer to the camera, and then licking it.</p><p>Damian was, she wouldn’t say smiling (she was convinced he didn’t at this point) but definitely amused.</p><p>The bell rang before they cold continue swapping cute and funny cat things. Class was mostly the same, though she did note that Lila was much… quieter today? Or no one was egging her on. She wasn’t sure, and had the issue of Felix in Adrien’s seat (apparently this is going on until the End Gabriel Agreste Plot is complete? Or until Adrien realizes that they were going to get back at his father somehow and gets on board with the plan.)</p><p>“Marinette, why don’t we go to the park for lunch?” Rose bound up, clearly intent on this matter.</p><p>“Yeah, its been forever since we all hung out,” Kim added with a wide grin.</p><p>Marinette… wasn’t up for it. really. She was used to having lunch mostly alone. She was used to them not being around. She… <strike>she doesn’t know how to handle this much attention when she’s been on her own for so long.</strike></p><p>“Dupain-Cheng, you’re clearly coming. Or I will tell your parents about last night.”</p><p>Damnit Chloe!</p><p>“Wait, what happened last night?” Alya was upfront then, earlier argument either forgotten or less important.</p><p>Marinette cut them both off. “Nothing you need to worry about, I handled it like I always do.”</p><p>She missed Damian’s face darken at that. And Felix’s eyes on her with a curious interest.</p><p>Sabrina shot her a look and Chloe looked ready to argue.</p><p>“Especially as its one of those things that would <em>get back to Maman </em>and that would be a disaster. Black butterfly disaster.”</p><p>That had the room still.</p><p>“Nettie…” Kim was the one to say it.</p><p>“Alright then dudette, now we <em>have</em> to do a class picnic, like now. Everyone grabbed what Sabrina said, right?”</p><p>Her classmates grinned and listed off what they grabbed. All but her, Felix, Damian and Lila…</p><p>“Well, lets go then!” Rose and Mylene had her before she could protest further.</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette (barely) managed to escape the group. Somehow Lila got the hint she wasn’t wanted and didn’t come with. Nino and Alya were watching Felix like a hawk for her, while Damian was (somehow) dragged into “Bro-bonding” with Kim and Max while Rose and Juleka joined—one part translating (Rose) and one part enjoying the insanity (Juleka).</p><p>Marinette had her sketchpad in hand and decided she wanted to work a bit on Jagged’s next cover. Ear buds in, she hummed along to the rough tracks and got to work on the type of movement and energy she wanted in the piece. It felt like it needed to be busy, but not crowded—she worked one a few quick lines of action and roughed a few shapes she thought might work.</p><p>While she was busy, one Alya Cesaire took certain liberties to grab something for Marinette from the bakery. She was thinking a green tea and mint macaron (one of the few things that got marinette out of funks in the past) when she saw an even better ‘engage a disengaged Marinette’ option: Gina Dupain.</p><p>--</p><p>“I demand to see my Leetle Fairy, I want her to meet her new brother, and his brother.”</p><p>“Gina, uh, I think that’s more Tom and my choice if she has a new brothers.”</p><p>“He’s my grandson now, the other one is being stubborn but he will give up. And I will be fighting their so-called father later.”</p><p>Jason whistled at that. “I’d pay to see that.”</p><p>“Don’t encourage her Jay,” Tim grumbled, looking around for his Coffee Angel. He wanted to check up on her…</p><p>“Nonsense, he hurt the two of you now—I’m taking you both.”</p><p>“That’s really not necessary.” Tim did not want anything to do with Jason’s brand of crazy vigilante friends—especially the woman that blew up three drug rings in a week. “And we’re adults now so—”</p><p>“Pah, that doesn’t matter. You are bambinos.”</p><p>Before Tim could point out he’s a successful CEO of two companies (Wayne Enterprises and Drake Industries), he noticed the girl that calmed down Marinette last time came in.</p><p>“Hey, you’re Marinette’ grandmother, right?”</p><p>Gina stood taller then, taking the girl in. “Yes, are you are?”</p><p>“Alya, her best friend." The teen gestured to the park. "Our class is doing a picnic over there, but Marinette isn’t really into anything lately, and well…”</p><p>That seemed to be all the woman needed to dart off ahead of them.</p><p>Alya followed her, with Tim and Jason close behind.</p><p>When they got there Marinette had the woman down—legs holding her neck in place on the ground.</p><p>“I see my Leetle Fairy didn’t forget what I taught her.”</p><p>“Grandma!” Marinette was quick to release her… only for Gina to begin attacking. Viciously. </p><p>"Gina what the hell!" Jason moved to intervene before Tim could try, only to be stopped by Alya.</p><p>"Its their thing." Alya darted her eyes over at Marinette, who was on the defensive... she's been there a lot lately. If she was lucky, Gina would force her out of that habit and get the girl to admit what it was that was getting her to be off all day.</p><p>“Grandma!” Marinette was dodging a lot like a seasoned vet. This… she was very involved or trained regularly for those reflexes, Jason decided. His eyes narrowed at her flipping away. With her age and build, she might fit in a bit too nicely with the local heroes' backup members... He'd have to look into the known heroes later. </p><p>“An enemy can attack you at anytime—”</p><p>Marinette swiped at the woman’s legs, and used her ear buds as a rope to subdue her.</p><p>“And that doesn’t mean I’m going to go psycho-ninja on my grandmother! Honestly, can you just say hi instead of trying to kill me every time you drop by?”</p><p>If you were Drake you had realized that Marinette was not only family (or family adjacent) but was going to be involved in The Life whether or not she realized it, and would be mentally prepping the types of training she’d need, resources and debating more seriously about staying at the Paris Branch to oversee and support said training… and for coffee. <strike>And for MDC as Holy Shit his Coffee Angel is MDC. her bag stitching and on her blazer in a just off black stitching.</strike></p><p>If you were Jason, you would have decided two things at this point—one, your little sister is getting weapons training, and two, it will have to be the less murder-y variety as she seems to be not so into that. You have also decided that she has enough training to be involved in the Life, are pretty sure she's with the Local Heroes (he knew about Chat's nickname thanks to Dickiebird and Demon Spawn) but she could be more like Gina and be involved that way... he wasn't sure yet, hadn't gotten a good enough read on her for that.</p><p>If you were Damian, well… You just saw the girl who you would admit was good in a spar take down the obstreperous old woman with no regard for any procedures, and the self-proclaimed ‘Nonna Gina” of one Jason Todd. The same woman who's home you are staying at and who rudely took over her room for a visit, and insists on calling Jason her favorite. He saw that nuisance be referred to by the tolerable girl as her grandmother… which was not good. It explained the girl’s fighting ability, but not what you wanted in the least. <strike>She wouldn't survive their life style, and that woman would drag her in.</strike> On the other hand... Dupain-Cheng is an adequate fighter and you can appreciate her fighting style <strike>how she looks as she moves</strike>.</p><p>If you were Felix, well… you may have slightly almost maybe whimpered and decided ‘do not cross again’ is your new motto regarding I-Love-You girl. And that your cousin may be in serious danger if the old lady finds out about him breaking her granddaughter’ heart a while back…</p><p>However, as you are none of them, and Marinette certainly isn’t, and her class are privy to Gina’s… eccentric greeting tendency, these reactions weren’t even a blip on the radar.</p><p>“Damn, no scissor kick this time?” Kim teased.</p><p>Marinette got redder in the face.</p><p>“Shut up—it was one time!”</p><p>“I had bruises for weeks.” Kim said with a grin. “Seriously, remind me again why I don’t get to drag you into sports?”</p><p>“Because her mother has a stupid rule against my Marinetta getting into <em>real</em> competitions.”</p><p>“Grandma!” Marinette moved to flick her. </p><p>“Oh," Gina lit up, slapping Marinette's hand away, "that reminds me, Jason! Tim!”</p><p>Marinette paled a bit, thinking her grandma brought another set of bikers to terrify her friends like in elementary. She blinked a few times as…</p><p>“Zombie?”</p><p>“How does she know that?” the taller one was looking at Gina.</p><p>“Uh, hey Coffee Angel.”</p><p>The taller one look scandalized, hissing 'I'm the zombie, not him!' to Gina as she consoled him. At least until...</p><p>“Why did you kidnap him?—he will fall over if he’s away from coffee for too long and—don’t give me that look I moderate now.”</p><p>Chloe snorted on the side. Marinettes eyes darted to her as well...</p><p>“Mostly.”</p><p>Gina grinned at that, tabling the rest for the moment. “Then you already met one of your new brothers.”</p><p>Marinette crossed her arms. “I’m pretty sure he isn’t aware enough to agree to that.”</p><p>“Pah. Jason already did.”</p><p>Marinette looked at the taller one then, her gears turning until… “Is that the same Jason you let borrow Joan and the same one that kicked Georgie upside the head when he called Joan a joke? The one who went AWOL before you could bring him here when I was a little kid?”</p><p>Gina grinned at her. “So you do pay attention to our calls.”</p><p>Marinette then remembered some of the less-legal things Gina did with Jason. “We cannot be having this conversation by my classmates.”</p><p>“Why not?” Jason was eyeing her then. “Too scared they’ll see the crazy?”</p><p>“More Sabrina’s dad’s a cop.”</p><p>That seemed to be enough for Jason to get it as…</p><p>“Marinette, we still have to talk about—” Sabrina began, as yeah, she forgot to call her again last time... Red Robin and Chloe took priority and sleep was not easy. </p><p>“Well, looks like I have a family meeting to attend since I have surprise siblings, gotta go Sabrina—talk after class, maybe—or never—bye!”</p><p>Marinette is a master at avoiding these conversations. Clearly. And ushering the eldest Dupain, Lost Dupain and Can’t-Consent-to-this-Zombie into her home while her parents were busy downstairs.</p><p>“Now, if I remember my Leetle Fairy, you only get that look when something happened that you don’t want your parents to know.”</p><p>“They’ve been moved to the ‘if akumatized, we may all die’ list, so.”</p><p>“Wait, there’s a list for that?” Zombie was confused. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, civilian thing here. Apparently most of my family is on it now… Uncle Jay isn’t yet," She was fairly certain that was because he was too popular. "but he’s not physically here enough to warrant it all and—wait." Marinette turned to Gina. "Weren’t you banned from Paris?”</p><p>Gina grinned while Jason snorted. Tim was eerily still.</p><p>“It was only a two year ban.”</p><p>“Grandma!”</p><p>“Wait, wait, I need to hear this one.”</p><p>“Oh no you don’t—I am not reliving that nightmare!”</p><p>“Was she akumatized or something?” Zombie asked her.</p><p>“Worse.” Marinette shot her grandmother a look. “Decided to break into my school after I was expelled.”</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes. “That all?” </p><p>“And said that Hawkmoth clearly had to be the principle and my teacher even though they’ve both been akumatized how many times?”</p><p>“Who else but a monster like that could be so cruel to my leetle fairy?”</p><p>“Wait, so I have marks now?” Jason was clearly paying attention to the wrong things.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Grandma!”</p><p>Tim was trying to process the information flying at him.</p><p>“Its not like I attacked them.”</p><p>“You had a third of Paris trying to prove it was them when they could have been working on how to get the butterflies on film when akumatized. Heck, some of them still try to storm Dupont since your spread that theory!”</p><p>“They deserve it.”</p><p>“My classmates don’t.”</p><p>Gina crossed her arms. “The same ones that you don’t want to be around lately.”</p><p>Marinette winced. “I.. its getting better.”</p><p>Jason clicked his tongue at that. He knew that look from Tim’s face—things were not really getting better on her end—not in the way that mattered. <strike>He made a mental note to look into what could be bothering her, and who Hood was visiting before the mission was over.</strike></p><p>“Now Pixie, really?" Jason knew Gina, knew a lot about her little fairy from stories and how the girl did always want a big brother. He may feel a bit guilty for not sticking around back then, but Robin Things were a priority once upon a time. But he did know one particular weakness that mightw work. "This is family, no lying.”</p><p>Marinette rubbed her temples. “Pretty sure that requires all parties to be consenting, and I don’t have time for whatever’s going on. Doubt Zombie is able to process any of this, and class starts in five. Thanks for getting me out a Sabrina Will Make You Face Things talk, but I have to go.”</p><p>She didn’t, but she didn’t want to be dealing with whatever Gina wanted to drag her into. She loves her, she does, just… she can’t right now. <strike>Too much to do, too many responsibilities to drown in.</strike></p><p>“We are talking about this later!”</p><p>“Nonno and Fu have dibs tonight!” Marinette yelled over her shoulder as she left.</p><p>“I—Cancel them!”</p><p>“Never!”</p><p>“That girl!” Gina crossed her arms. “Honestly, I don’t know where she gets it from.”</p><p>Tim took a deep breath, as he very much did. Another piece in the ‘how bad has Coffee Angel had it’ puzzle emerged… now if he could get out of Stray-Adopter-Gina range, he could let Dick know that yes, Coffee Angel is weirdly like him from a few years ago, and that Tim is calling Mentor Dibs. Hero helper or local hero (he was really hoping she wasn't Ladybug but it would explain the ease in appearing on the scene for Dupont, the ease with getting away at all if Gina's rants about her son and daughter-in-law's workaholic tendency. Hell, even her secret menu.) Jason can have Adrien—he needs the bodyguard-thing and an aggressive influence. Dick already has Damian anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I need more on how to write Jason as I definitely didn't do his sass and overall chaos energy justice. any ideas on how to improve that is welcome.</p><p>So I am seeing more "Dramatic Lila" and "background Lila" reveal. So far we have background social exclusion. Do we want Markov to find video evidence for Legal Repercussion and have the girls and Alya build a case with the police for Lila-works-with-a-terrorist reveal or go another route? </p><p>Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed the mild chaos brought about by Gina being Gina, and enjoyed her way of handling things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just things i wanted to put in that didn't fit the POV for the last two chapters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the Lecture, What Jason and Tim were doing, and the argument Marinette walked in on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You were caught by a cilivian.”</p><p>“I, are we sure she’s really—“</p><p>“A. Civilian.”</p><p>“She took the man down with earbuds!”</p><p>“She is a civilian that caught you and that you chased.”</p><p>“She was running with a criminal!”</p><p>Robin glared at him, and Nightwing was certain it was because of who the girl was.</p><p>“From what I heard, she was trying to keep them from being attacked by an akuma.”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“You are a Bat, be the night you bufoon.”</p><p>--</p><p>Later that night, with the batboys…</p><p>Tim choked when he saw Marinette take down the criminal. And then run.</p><p>“Definitely not a civilian.”</p><p>Jason snorted. “Isn’t that the girly Damian’s crushing on?”</p><p>Tim nodded absently, calculating which hero she might be, as <em>delivery girl his ass</em>.</p><p>“Well, she’d have to be good for him to like her.”</p><p>Tim narrowed his eyes as Marinette threw her tied up attacker over her shoulders and ran.</p><p>Jason whistled at that. “We sure she ain’t one of the locals?”</p><p>Tim didn’t say.</p><p>“Because that looks like something one of us would do.”</p><p>They watched Marinette chuck her assailant into a restaurant of all places, babble out something and sprint hard and fast.</p><p>“Yeah, no, screw the delivery girl thing Demon Spawn was spewing.”</p><p>Tim nodded absently.</p><p>“Which one you thinkin?”</p><p>“I’m thinking we shouldn’t be looking into that and focus on the mission.”</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes. “Spoilsport. My money’s on the red one—if the girly’s into fashion then she’s gotta be that one.”</p><p>Tim noted that for future reference, not bothering to remind Jason that Marinette was out of Paris then.</p><p>--</p><p>The girls, Max and Kim was discussing The Plan when Chloe walked in.</p><p>“So you losers finally put it together?”</p><p>Alya glared at her for that. “Like you knew either!”</p><p>“I did. Because unlike <em>some people</em>, I know who to listen to.”</p><p>Sabrina perked up at Chloe’s back.</p><p>“Like it was so obvious!” Alix snapped.</p><p>“It was. When has Dupain-Cheng ever lied and gotten mad about being called on it?”</p><p>That got Alya to snarl back. “She wasn’t lying, just, jealous conclusion jumping!”</p><p>“Which we all know she stopped when she set up Adrikins and Kagami, what, ten times?”</p><p>That got a more than a few guilty looks.</p><p>Sabrina threw her hat into the ring then. “And its Marinette who kept everyone’s schedules coordinated so Lila’s events were just a way to make sure Marinette couldn’t go. Didn’t you notice that was the only time her events became urgent?”</p><p>Alya’s face fell at that as… “Lila’s had it out for my girl this whole time.”</p><p>Sabrina huffed while Chloe rolled her eyes. “Obviously Cesaire, good to see you all finally grew a brain.”</p><p>That stopped all planning as…</p><p>“What did you say wannabe Barbie!”</p><p>As you can imagine, Marinette walked in on this escalating argument and did not end it how any party wanted it to be ended.</p><p>Her phone going off.</p><p>"I gotta take this, bye!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed the snippits. </p><p>quick q: Gina invades Rolland's on "My Grandaughter Bonding Time" grounds--do we have her Find Marinette there to drag her off as 'what is this hero-helper rumor i heard of!' and lecture her while demanding Marinette call Chat and that he Explain Himself Right Now with Damian/Robin waiting to interrogate the pair as Gina gave him her blessing to get information out </p><p>OR</p><p>Gina hunts for her at Fu's with Jason and Tim behind her (Jason has sister-zoned her, Tim has mentee zoned her) and walk in to find Marinette with a crying Adrien in his lap dealing with Guilt Of Being Super Complacent while we see Marinette Visibly Panicking as 'i have no idea how to handle this, Help' with Fu looking slightly panicked as "shit. now they know." only for Gina to swoop in with a "Who is this!" while Tim is tired and Jason overheard the Neglient and Abusive Dad comment and just scoops him becuase "Fuck that guy, you're not the fuck up kid, he is. Now stop feeling guilty for his BS" while Tim puts together Marinette is Definately Ladybug and give a simple "so, MDC right? Red Robin said you wanted to screw over Gabriel Agreste, how can i help?"</p><p>neither are mutually exclusive, just can't figure out which is better for the moment or how to blend them... plus Tim find out her Plot and her being overwhelmed but Not Wanting Help I Got This I'm Just Civilian Ladybug is fun, but so is Damian as Robin demanding to know "Why are you so involved as a civilian--what do you mean you don't want to be a hero again! What do you--i am going to destroy Hawkmoth harder now."</p><p>also do we want hints of Markov Knows Something and Police Involvement Needed in the next update?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Tuesday Trouble Continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You asked for option 2, so here it is. bit of Damian-Mairnette bonding too!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AS YOU HAVE ALL MANAGED TO MAKE ME NEARLY CRY FROM OVERWHELMING HAPPY here is my attempt at the next chapter same night(ish). it is long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette had a good session with Chardin—this time she was assigned to a few teams to handle the routines and refine them with. She didn’t mind leaving, though she did hear someone mention that there were a few troupes looking for backups and there was one looking for a technical. In another life, she’d have taken them up in a heartbeat.</p><p>Chardin gave her a look that said he was debating asking her about it later. When things were more… settled.</p><p>Damian was next to her in classes, even shared his notes and mentioned his friend Jon—apparently his only friend back home and yeah, she could relate to feeling alone. She knew he wasn’t saying it exactly, but she had a feeling he liked being around her, especially given that he was asking a bit more about how she was without asking for details (unlike Alya who looked ready to demand to know what threat happened) and not pressing her to explain her plan to prevent it (Sabrina, Chloe, she loves that you care but just… she can’t, can’t process that right now).</p><p>Instead, he just asked if she’d be willing to do a practice spar again, and asked a bit about where she learned to fight, and admitted to a few of the schools he was raised with and incorporated over the years. He <em>did</em> smile when she mentioned gymnastics and said someone that liked to pretend they were his dad was into that as well, but more a trapeze-type than all around.</p><p>Somehow it devolved into “Weirdest thing that your reflexes made you do” with his being pinning a someone name Garfield for grabbing his shoulder, with his ruler to his neck as a weapon. Hers was accidental chokehold-scissors kick on her art teacher for waking her up by banging together a pair of erasers a year ago.</p><p>“I mean, its not like I don’t warn people not to do things like that when I’m asleep, since you know,” Marinette gestured.</p><p>Damian nodded. “Lack of conscious control results in operating on instincts rather than reason. They are fools for refusing to listen the first time.”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “Its still embarrassing. I had to remind them that my grandma broke into the school, and before that the ‘send her biker friends to intimidate the eight year olds back in elementary’ and they never believe it.” Marinette shook her head. “Its not like I ask for the crazy family and reflexes, they just go together.”</p><p>Damian nodded at that, clearly understanding the crazy family bit. Which, given that two of his brothers’ exes had all but moved into his house and become his sisters, sounded about right to her.</p><p>Marinette checked the time then. “I gotta go if I want to beat Grandma. She doesn’t when school gets out, or how many of us stay later to work on projects.”</p><p>Damian looked off when she said that. “You are avoiding her?”</p><p>Marinette sighed again. “Yeah I mean, I love her but right now I have a lot on my plate, and her breed of crazy will ruin what I have planned to fix a few things that need my full attention.”</p><p>Damian’s eyes sharpened at that. “What kind of things?”</p><p>Marinette shook her head as she likes Damian but he’s not at a Friendship Level fro Privy to the Miraculous, End Gabriel Agreste or to know about her contingencies for becoming a Guardian (she hoped Fu was wrong about him having to give up being Grand Guardian when she finished her connections and training. She couldn’t. Can’t. Can’t lose him too… not anytime soon with her canity in check.)</p><p>“Sorry, but its not my place to say—other people’s secrets. I’m just the planner.”</p><p>She didn’t see a slight shift in his eyes when she said that to ground. She missed him grabbing his phone as she left while he texted the others furiously demanding to know what they knew about Marinette and her relationship to the local heroes. She missed the rage in his eyes as “if she’s just a delivery girl, then I’m fucking Batman Demon Spawn” comment from Jason.</p><p>Marinette managed to make it to Nonno’s bakery without being caught. The visit was shorter than usual—mentioning Gina hunting her was all he needed to know. He was more in the loop than her parents thanks to their sessions—he knew vaguely that she was going to end her former idol’s career for hurting her friend, and watched her focus that fury and disgust into something productive. He wasn’t one for legalese, but he was good at spotting someone BSing her and had gone over a few of the old policies and mentioned sneaky things people might try to pull on her.</p><p>Not for the first time, Marinette asked how the hell they ended up together.</p><p>“I was very drunk and tried to make it work.” Was what Marinette wished was the answer. Never the truth of “She was different back then, chaos, yes, but she wanted to put down roots and I wanted someone strong enough to call me out when I went too far. We did well together for a bit. But she needed to travel—I swear she might as well be Romani with that need to be on the road—and Tom was too young to be traveling. Someone had to raise him, and it wasn’t her.”</p><p>It made knowing that Maman and Papa getting together (that her entire goddamn existence) had to be salt in the old wound. Nonno’s bakery and the traditions were a dedication to his roots, ones he left to join Gina in Paris against his friends and family’s wishes. Then she left him. Then Papa changed the bread recipe (spat in the face of all that he was raised with, Nonno hissed once on a bad day) that Nonno and him had perfected. (Threw away their bond for <em>that woman</em> and cut him out of their lives… until she found out he was alive and dragged him into hers.)</p><p>Before she left, he looked over her latest dress, one designed to hide a woman’s body shape while giving her complete freedom of motion with dark, vibrant colors and patterns listed on the side.</p><p>“I see you’re getting our old modesty more.”</p><p>Marinette shifted on her feet then. Old comments on Ladybug’s body running in the back of her mind. “I just, don’t really appreciate how there’s not an option to choose how much you show so I was thinking my next collection should bring that up, you know? Choice, function and fashion together.”</p><p>Nonno grinned. “That’s my granddaughter,” he pulled her in for a hug. Marinette might melt a bit.</p><p>“Thanks Nonno, now, I have to get going before—”</p><p>“Before Gina comes, I know. Call me when you have time with these, what you call them?”</p><p>“Uh, it involves cursing so…”</p><p>“Marinette, I am an old man and grew up with more curses in a sentence than you’ll ever hear.”</p><p>Marinette rubbed the back of her neck before speaking, “Break Bastards to Fix Shit plots.”</p><p>Nonno grinned at that. “That’s my granddaughter.”</p><p>Marinette left with a smile on her face. Even if things didn’t, didn’t go how she wanted (needed once) she could handle it.</p><p>Fu’s was easy to get to. She knew Sabrina texted her earlier, so she sent a quick “I’m at the tea shop today, so I’ll relax there. Hurricane Gina is being avoided at most costs.”</p><p>Sabrina sent back a few mildly worried texts demanding she get sleep afterwards.</p><p>Marinette carefully ignored those when she entered the shop.</p><p>“—I understand this is upsetting…”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow as came further into the shop, grabbing the “safety stick” if need be.</p><p>“She has no right to know all these things, no right to be forced into this and—“</p><p>“Master Fu,” Marinette called out, hoping the idea of other people would calm them down. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Ladybug stay there!” and “Princess—what are you—” overlapped.</p><p>She froze when she saw Adrien sitting with Fu, staring at her as he put together what that FU said and its meaning.</p><p>Marinette recoiled, waiting for the “I didn’t know”s and “I’m a horrible partner”s or “How Could You Lie To Me”s.</p><p>Instead she was thrown back by a sobbing Adrien slipping between garbled British English and French while she petted his hair and shushed him. She only got bits and pieces of “I abandoned you!” and “oh god you must hate me for Lila” with “you were alone and let it happen because I couldn’t tell Father no” on repeat for who knows how long.</p><p>She didn’t hear Gina, Tim and Jason enter. Or know they were behind her and heard Adrien blame himself for Marinette being abandoned by the class for Lila. That he hated that she was left alone when he hated being alone and he put her at risk. That she had his back when he couldn’t even watch hers until a few months ago and he’s pissed at himself for listening to his Father that keeping that bitch Lila was better than being taken out of school again and—</p><p>She didn’t know the three heard her very precisely remind him of the following:</p><p>“Don’t you dare compare yourself to that either of those assholes kitty. Ever. They choose to be horrible. Lila harasses you. Gabriel starves, isolates, and yes, abuses you. I decided to do whatever it took to get you out and I’m taking him down in the ways that matter to his egotistical ass. If you want to go legal, Sabrina is on standby. I’m keeping you safe away from him and taking his company while Audrey ends his reputation and my clients blacklist his ass from everything. You were in a bad place Kitty, so no more blaming yourself, okay?”</p><p>Adrien cried harder against her and denied that he should be allowed to do better because “I hurt you.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t know what to do to get through to him. Adrien was a puddle of emotions and she’s not. She doesn’t know what to do because she doesn’t get how to handle this and her head is hurting and something in her is Pissed that she can’t help on this and—</p><p>“Who is this?” when the hell did other people come in? Marinette looked back to find Jason, Gina and her Zombie behind her. When did they get there!?</p><p>“Hey kid,” Jason kneeled down, grabbed Adrien by the back of his shirt off Marinette’s lap. He was still hiccupping. “Fuck that guy, you're not the fuck up kid, he is. Now stop feeling guilty for his BS. Same with that Lila bitch. Not you. You did what you could to survive. Don’t beat yourself up over things those assholes that aren’t worth the effort did. You didn’t do that shit to Pixie, that bitch did. You didn’t ask for that shit, and I’m gonna guess if you had a shot to, you would have had Pixie’s back the whole time like she’s got yours.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, looking at Fu who was not happy about Adrien/Chat knowing she’s Ladybug, but clearly annoyed at himself for that one. And concerned for both of them (it only took three years for that to happen).</p><p>Tim was tugging her to her feet while Gina was looking between the pairs. More focused on Adrien.</p><p>“He’s a friend, dad is powerful and before you try to go your route, he’s famous so I had to go legal for getting him out,” Marinette rambled off to Gina.</p><p>“His name?”</p><p>“Adrien.” She wasn’t giving out last names. That brings Gina Trouble. “And before you ask, he’s out of that home now, I’m working on the other things and yes it takes time and isn’t as fun but its working so no sicking whatever group of whatever-they’re-calling-themselves on it—I got this, the plan is in motion and if I play my cards right, Adrien will be safe for good in two weeks tops.”</p><p>She didn’t notice Jason glance at her with a raised eyebrow. Just Gina pouting.</p><p>“Gorilla or Papa would take him in heartbeat before you go off on family planning—Nino’s family is too busy and honestly I don’t trust the rest of them not to pull something on him.”</p><p>“Felix wouldn’t.”</p><p>“He impersonated you and got three of our friends akumatized when we sent you videos to let you know you weren’t alone on the anniversary of when you lost you mom. I’m not taking chances.”</p><p>Adrien huffed against Jason, who was now holding him? Marinette doesn’t even know, her head is a bit foggy.</p><p>“So,” She jumped a bit, turning to Tim. Who was apparently holding her up slightly still. Whoops? “I’m guessing you’re the MDC Red Robin asked me to contact?”</p><p>Marinette blinked slowly. Because what even is her life now? Why is Zombie talking to Gotham <strike>Heroes</strike> Vigilantes?</p><p>“Uh, she mentioned a “end an asshole” plot, a designer with your initials, and you mentioned a “end an asshole” plot with the reason still kind of crying over there,” Tim gestured to the sad sack that is Adrien Agreste now curled up Jason’s arms. Marinette would need to discuss boundaries and stranger danger with Adrien later… especially as this is the kid Gina blew up warehouses with.</p><p>Marinette slowly got red as whelp. That secret identity was done for then. Good bye annonmity, hello hoards of randos after her.</p><p>“I… yeah.” Marinette wilted a bit. Waiting for the threat. The “I own you know” that Penny warned her about.</p><p>“Great,” Tim was still keeping her steady. “What do you need and what are your plans for it after nabbing the company?”</p><p>Marinette rubbed her forehead as. “War council on that. So far get the needed 60% for ownership, destroy every vomit-inducing policy, replace them with pro-health anti-ana body positivity, and going over the staff for assholes that need booting and replace them with anyone willing to design for multiple body types and re-working the sizing and fitting systems. Also checking with suppliers for ethics and working more with distribution in more local scales with it tailored to local fashions and trends to better fits and sizing, rather than global which has a big white-washing trend that always stopped the brand from going outside of Europe. And definitely  a big name-change, but never settled on what yet, we were going to have longer but new info came to light so timeline speed up.”</p><p>Tim nodded, clearly keeping up with her rambling as, “How far away are you on stocks?”</p><p>“About 15 from target, we’re keeping it distributed under different names to prevent him from noticing and changing the rules until its too late.”</p><p>“All under personal rather than business, correct?”</p><p>“Yeah, easier to transfer that way.”</p><p>Tim nodded, knowing that it’d be easy to get another 5 under his own name within the day.</p><p>“Anyone else helping?”</p><p>“Mostly my more trusted clients, we’re working on if we should transfer ownership to Adiren when he’s legal or now.”</p><p>Adrien shook his head in her peripheral. “Uh, I’m guessing that means we need to argue over who’s taking over then…”</p><p>Adrien moved into his “not even the world falling apart will end this hug” mode. “You take it. If anyone can fix it, its you.”</p><p>Marinette blinked slowly as… “I know I run my own business but I don’t think taking over an international business at 16 is a good idea.”</p><p>She missed Jason choking and Gina snapping her head at Marinette, as a few more pieces about her granddaughter’s activities while she was gone were put into perspective.</p><p>“I mean, I know how to do personalized fashion and I know how to run the books, and how to handles nuts and bolts like that, and Sabrina and me have been redoing contracts and policy but those still need fine tuning to make impossible to broach without serious ‘it’s not worth it’ and be comprehensive so people know what not to do and what is not acceptable, like starving or dehydrating people.”</p><p>She missed Jason and Gina exchanging a Look.</p><p>“And altering it so the designers get more benefits from their design and have the right to their designs rather than the brand, since the overall production should be the branded part, and reworking with designers to have there be designers vs sizing specialists to work with the designs since honestly, no matter where you go the standard for that shit pretty shit and oh, I did not sleep enough last night.”</p><p>Adrien pulled her in much closer at that. “Marinette…”</p><p>“Just another run-in with an asshole kitty, I handled it and the police and had a Chloe-intervention with is weirdly just movies and staying up until she passes out since we both know I’m not cracking with Papa having that weird ‘someone is discussing emotional things, I must give them cookies’ sense, which would wake up Maman, and then akuma possibilities because its Them and just, you know, another secret until Hawkmoth is down.”</p><p>Adrien tightened his hold on her them. “Marinette, that is not good.”</p><p>Marinette shrugged. “Paris hasn’t been good for a long time either.”</p><p>She missed the Look Tim, Jason and Gina exchanged. She missed Fu’s relief that the three didn’t realize the Teenage Super Heroes in his teashop. She missed Plagg move out of Adrien’s shirt and see how tired she was and how he shrunk back at that while Tikki glared at him, pointing to Marinette and made a bunch of moves that told Plagg she realized who’s True Chosen Marinette was, and was not happy about him neglecting to properly connect with her.</p><p>She did almost pass out as Adrien is very warm and she is tired and emotions and revelations are tiring okay?</p><p>“Marinette.” She jolted awake at that, missing a look of concern passing between Gina and Jason. “Do you mind if I stayed at the Paris branch to help you with sorting all these things out?”</p><p>Marinette blinked as… “There’s nothing in it for you. It’d be a waste of your time.”</p><p>She missed Gina losing color as her Marinette never spoke like that before. Her mind was running wild with how much had to have hurt and become necessary to change her Leetle Fairy to thinking instinctively on cost-benefit analysis.</p><p>She didn’t miss Adrien tightening his grip, or miss his teary glare sent at Zombie. She patted his shoulder to calm him down.</p><p>(He’d be a good with an expressive kwami… maybe one of the ones she’d need to recover would work well with him? He has Plagg but the bond felt… not off but incomplete? She still didn’t know how to properly explain the feelings of kwami connections and threads, but she knew he wasn’t a True Cat and she wasn’t a True Ladybug. They were just the best fit at the time. Temps. She wouldn’t separate them though, just, wanted Adrien to have a strong a connection to ground him as he could get. He’d need it. She knew she needed it… she was hoping maybe Nooroo and her would work—they both did get having bad situations and self-sacrificing for the greater good…)</p><p>“I won’t let her get hurt.”</p><p>She leaned a little against him, because you know, exhausted. She isn’t in Perky Marinette Mode as the Teashop meant ‘safe’ but now it isn’t(?) but AdriChat is there so it is and she is tired Damnit.</p><p>“Kitty, he uses the secret menu.”</p><p>Adiren raised an eyebrow at that, looking down at the small Marinette who was definitely on the verge of passing out sometime soon.</p><p>“…do you come here to sleep?” Adrien was focused on her then, because usually marinette was more articulate unless hyperfocus hit hard.</p><p>“I mean, usually its just make tea practice Mandarin so…” Oh. It seemed to his Adrien that they had the same cover for being there. “And someone needs to make sure Fu is remembering his meds.”</p><p>Fu mock-scowled at her for that.</p><p>She grinned back. “You know you forget a lot.”</p><p>He huffed at her with a  small grin. “And it seems someone ignored sleeping again.”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “Chloe is stubborn and runs on an hour with no problem.”</p><p>“She kept you up, on purpose?” Tim murmured in bewilderment.</p><p>Jason was idly grabbed where his holsters usually were, deciding Demon Spawn would tell him who the kid’s dad was, and maybe threaten this Chloe on the way. Just a bit.</p><p>“Chloe thinks if someone is tired they lose filter,” Adrien explained absently while looking over his partner, gears turning as…“Are we sneaking you past your parents?”</p><p>“If they worry we could be dealing with an Akumageddon again, so.”</p><p>Gina twitched at that. “They don’t know.”</p><p>“Legally, if you tell them knowing it ups their akumatazation likelihood, you could be arrested,” Adrien helpfully supplied while moving Marinette to the tea table, still refusing to let her go as “his best friend” and guilt were warring.</p><p>“And Maman could end the city in a few minutes anyway,” Marinette murmured while taking the tea Fu offered. She smiled at the blend “Miraculous Ladybug” (dandelion, ginseng and a touch of cinnamon). “Thanks Master Fu.”</p><p>Fu smiled at her again before moving into ‘Mentor Mode’. “Now, what is this about being attacked again?”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “No gun or knock out gas, so probably a thief and not a kidnapper. Pretty sure they found the knife.”</p><p>She missed Jason twitch and grab at where his guns should be. And Tim’s hand twitch to where his arm keyboard would be to check footage and hack into the police station to see what their findings were.</p><p>“I see. Am I right in saying you left alone again?”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “No one else goes in my direction.”</p><p>Gina had her phone out, sending a few messages to Dick/Nightwing demanding answers Right This Minute about why her baby granddaughter was used to this sort of thing.</p><p>“And no akuma this time?”</p><p>“Thankfully no—I think Hawkmoth has something against me.”</p><p>Adrien squeezed her again. “You did call his designs ‘melted hot garbage’ that one time.”</p><p>“They are.” Marinette said with absolute authority. “Sometimes it makes that Traffic Light Disaster series tolerable by comparison. I mean seriously, scaly underwear?”</p><p>Tim snorted. Jason laughed at that. They shared a look—B was not adopting her. She’d fight him on the principle of Horrible Fashion.</p><p>Jason made a mental note to tell Demon Spawn to ask her out once things died down. Hell, he’d help him. Excuse to keep Pixie around, and slow the Gina-Will-Murder-Many-People Rage he could feel radiating off her.</p><p>Tim decided he was mentoring and adopting her. And keeping Damian in the Friend Zone as much as humanly possible.</p><p>Gina was debating murder when she watched the feed and looked over the summary snipits of reports Nightwing had found. Apparently some of her old enemies had been visiting Marinette since the akumas started. Some more dangerous than others—they probably thought Marinette would tell her about it for the ones that left her in a different location. She was glad that apparently Chat Noir stalked her granddaughter enough to save her a few times.</p><p>Though she was convinced her granddaughter’s magnetism was why so many people were akumatized with her as a reason—especially the ice cream one.</p><p>Marinette finished her tea with Adrien still refusing to let her go for a second. While Gina tried talking to Fu, Jason beside her and Tim looking at something on her phone, Marinette and Adrien gave them the slip and hid at his apartment with Felix and Gorilla.</p><p>One looked at a tearstained Adrien not letting her go, and Gorilla sighed, pointed to the couch, and fired off a text to her family about her staying for a bit to help Adrien out, and the possibility of him staying at their place or her at theirs, whichever the parents were more comfortable with.</p><p>Marinette woke up an hour later to a cuddly Adrien holding her close and a text from her parents telling her that Adrien could stay at their place for the night, since she still had homework and they needed her to cover the front for a bit while they handled a delivery.</p><p>“Gorilla, my place.”</p><p>The man held out a dufflebag for Adrien and walked the pair over, momentarily forgetting she gave Gina the slip earlier.</p><p>Gina did not forget and almost ran over to the pair when she saw Gorilla lumbering beside them as they got out and saw the man pat their heads and sign something to them.</p><p>“I’ll get you two before class. Do you want me to stay with you for a while?”</p><p>Adrien nodded.</p><p>With that, Gorilla followed the pair in the back way, car parked out of the way while Marinette moved to man the front and Adrien took over part of Marinette’s bedroom—moving the mattress to the floor and setting up the air mattress to max out Fort Potential.</p><p>Gorilla kept an eye on his charge, knowing that until he and Marinette started their homework (re: after the delivery) he would need someone to gravitate to and see was near and not Alone.</p><p>Adrien moved downstairs once he finished getting things setup, noticing that Gorilla was in a texting war on his phone—his money was on Sabine and ranting about something. Probably bad form again.</p><p>He settled down on the couch and put on Ouran High School Host Club to watch his favorite Extra Blond be Extra.</p><p>When Marinette emerged he decided it was Hover and Hug time as they made sandwiches and did homework, Gorilla reminding them that he’ll be there in the morning, and to try to sleep (directed at Marinette) before leaving.</p><p>They were having a good night until it was crashed by one of the Foreign Vigilantes entering her balcony with Gina of all people.</p><p> “I, Marinette? Why are they here?”</p><p>Marinette groaned. “I am sorry my grandma is like this Adrien.”</p><p>“Marinetta, why is a boy sleeping over in your room!”</p><p>“Its Adrien, he doesn’t count.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“And I adopted him a long time ago.”</p><p>Adrien huffed at that, moving to grab Marinette and put her behind him as Guy-With-Weapons at her balcony breaking in.</p><p>“I am not helpless.”</p><p>“We both know if this was a bad fairytale, you’d be the princess in peril, not me.”</p><p>“Okay, just because you got out of the tower on your own does not de-princess you, it just, I don’t know, Rapunzel’s you?” Adrien tried.</p><p>“And you were put in a tower.” Gina said, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Papa’s one and so far only akuma, since he is out of the loop.”</p><p>“Is anyone really in your loop at this point?”</p><p>“Sabrina.” Marinette learned it was impossible to keep things from her. “Maybe Markov.”</p><p>“Not him?” Gina asked, pointing at Adrien.</p><p>“He’s got enough on his plate.”</p><p>“Hey, I can be a confidant too!”</p><p>“Its cute you think that. But also those two know more because they have no fear of hacking the police in Markov’s case, and Sabrina is part of dispatch again.”</p><p>“…when does she sleep.”</p><p>“When Chloe makes her.” Marinette paused at that as… “Oh Chloe is so not making me sleep.”</p><p>“I will,” Adrien offered.</p><p>The room froze and she missed Robin’s murderous look.</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath as, “implications went over your head, I know why but I have a feeling Gina doesn’t nor her…” She looked at Robin with narrowed eyes. “New pet vigilante.”</p><p>Robin squawked at that. “Pet Vigilante!”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Am I wrong?”</p><p>“Very!”</p><p>“Then why are you here?”</p><p>Robin glared then as “I was informed that a Civilian was being targeted routinely and wanted to find out why.”</p><p>“And this couldn’t have waited until daylight hours?” Adrien grumbled, pushing Marinette behind him again as she kept moving round him damnit. “She needs sleep.”</p><p>“For the weak.”</p><p>“You are human, and therefore weak and therefore, sleep is a necessity,” Adrien reminded her in what he knew was Tired Marinette Logic.</p><p>“True, but I know how to cheat the system.”</p><p>“Do not cheat the system.”</p><p>Gina raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?”</p><p>“Its her secret weapon and she is cut off when she’s like this.”</p><p>Marinette frowned at that. “Its my hack.”</p><p>“And relatively untested.”</p><p>“For you.”</p><p>Robin finally broke in, and gave Gina a look, before turning to see the blanket fort in the middle of the room. He wanted to ask about if… it was crazy but her movement and habits reminded him of Drake’s once upon a time, and what he knew about Marinette lent itself to her being a candidate for one of the Un-documented  heroes, the one that divided herself. It made sense—if she wasn’t just the delivery girl, if she was more involved, then. Then. (<strike>He didn’t know what he’d do.</strike>)</p><p>“Gina, I can handle this.”</p><p>“No, I have missed too much of my Leetle Fairy’s life while I was gone.”</p><p>“I prefer not being threatened by your existence near my school.”</p><p>“Too bad. They tried to get rid of you of horrible grounds.”</p><p>“Its not on my record.”</p><p>“There wasn’t any proof.”</p><p>“Welcome to Paris, land of “there isn’t any proof” because its Miracle’d away.”</p><p>“Miraculous’d,” Adrien corrected.</p><p>“Either way magic.”</p><p>“I was akumatized you know,” Gina grumbled, getting Robin’s attention.</p><p>“And it was traumatizing.”</p><p>“And I would like to keep myself and Marinette not-Akumatized so can you two come back another time—daylight hours.”</p><p>“I am the night, I work at night,” Robin answered.</p><p>“Now works for me.”</p><p>“Adrien…”</p><p>“I’m calling Gorilla now. Can you get your parents?”</p><p>“Sure.” Marinette clamoured out of their fort and moved further from the intruders, opening the hatch to yell. “GRANDMA BROKE IN AGAIN!”</p><p>“DAMNIT GINA!”</p><p>“MOM!”</p><p>She turned back to see the intruders were gone. She grinned, turning off the recording of her parents’ yelling. She decided not to point out they were still at an event to Adrien as he told Gorilla what happened and the man sighed, sending a quick “we are reinforcing her balcony. Again.”</p><p>“Thanks other Dad.”</p><p>She missed Gorilla’s surprise at her calling him that while Adiren thanked him in sign before ending the call. They put on a bad movie and fell asleep long before the credits rolled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I see we have all grown attached to Dad!Jason for Adrien and Mentor!Tim for Marinette. Gina Chaos continues.</p><p>Bruce is now replaced in the Dad-battle by Jason. It is now Jason "Screw them all, you do you", Tom "I support you but am clueless on truama" and Gorilla "I have been Dad the Whole Time" in the Dad-battle for Adrien. I can't remember anyone else in it, but correct me if there was.</p><p>for Marinette we now have Tim "I am projecting and i don't care" mentor who will now have to fend off Dick "holy shit she's acrobat MINE" Jason "She was my sister first Asshole" and Damian "Leave my Frie-I Mean Priority Interest--I Mean Deskmate Alone" AND Gina "Fuck you all my granddaughter is MINE" </p><p>I feel like Felix is now actively avoiding Marinette, which is good for her rage levels. </p><p>Do we want the class making Assumptions next update (is adrienette back on?) or too busy with Fuck Lila plots and "What Do you mean Markov found something!" comments in the background. </p><p>Also, jealous Damian route (glares at Adrien, monopolizes Marinette's time when able) or "i Have no Stance on This At All" and trying to ignore Marinette?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Well, Wednesday morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>short but here's where it went.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>VOTE TALLY for those keeping track.<br/>In favor of Jealous Damian: IIIIIIIII (this is clearly preferred with 9 votes)<br/>In favor or I am Not Involved (but is and Frustrated) Damian: II (Ignores his jealous) I<br/>Combo Damian Response: III<br/>Damian is not Jealous but observing and it Looks Jealous: I (sorry, but this was easier to write)<br/>Class back on adrienette: II (+ Damian overhears) II (Win as part of combo tie)<br/>Class on Fuck Lila Plot: III<br/>Combo Class: IIII (win)</p><p>EDIT: hey so Andria pointed something out and I'm rectoning the bugs completely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette rolled her eyes at Adrien, who decided to become her personal oversized Kola and refuse to Let Go when she woke up. A swift elbow to the gut and he released with a  groan.</p><p>Marinette left the fort, intent on cleaning up while Adrien moved much slower.</p><p>“C’mon, I have to help at the bakery, so clean up now or Gorilla sees my room and that we only ate sandwiches and cookies.”</p><p>Adrien shot up at that “I’m up!” he clamored out of the fort Marinette was disassembling.</p><p> Marinette kicked Adrien into the bathroom, reminding him that "you need to shower already!"</p><p>"I know, I know."</p><p>Once he was out of the bathroom, Marinette took control, leaving Adrien to clean up their snacks and deflate his mattress. When she came out to a clear room and Adrien no where in sight, her eyes narrowed. She heard slight movement to her left, lunged forward and moved into a flip.</p><p>Adiren hit the floor with a thud. </p><p>"How do you do that!"</p><p>"Years of Grandma."</p><p>--</p><p>Damian glanced over his notes and the various reports his brothers had written up on their current mission, aid Ladybug in her battle against Hawkmoth. However, their initial data was sparse, and with the battle restrictions it was making him restless. The class's information, while decent, was wrong on a few fronts.</p><p>For one, Marinette was not a delivery girl. He checked the videos and she never had anything to deliver on her. He could brush it off as her helping the nosy reporter, but that didn't line up with what he and Drake inferred from her social media... she was alone more often than not in her pictures, focusing on her family and interests. Friends were rarely in pictures for the last two years, when three years ago they were a constant.</p><p>It lined up with when the harlot became a regular in his other classmates' pictures. </p><p>He made a mental note to do something about her once the mission was over. His deskmate was a strong fighter, and good at inferring things without realizing it... perhaps she was working with Ladybug as a temporary hero. He ruled out the ones he met that weekend during her time away.</p><p>He'd have to keep a closer eye on her...</p><p>And his secondary interest. The blond was in as bad a state as he expected Chat Noir to be with his homelife.</p><p>Damian froze at that thought. Both are close to Marinette. Both show concern for her. This would need further investigating, but he was beginning to suspect she might be an ally kept on the sidelines for the miraculous team, one that not even Queen Bee would know about given Chat's response after Marinette was attacked on the streets. </p><p>Damian ignored the drop in his gut at that thought. (<strike>The hero did have romantic nickname for her. There was little known about their relationship. What was it?</strike>)</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette shook her head as Gorilla did show up to “walk” them to school across the street. And if he looked over the room and sighed at the balcony while texting a few people and telling her it’d be reinforced tomorrow, well…</p><p>Marinette gave him a surprise hug. He’s one of the ones that she knew was always trustworthy and kept Adrien safe. She… wished she had that with one. <strike>Too many betrayals and I forgots.</strike></p><p>The pair walked into Dupont without paying too much attention to the looks they were getting, as it was Adrien “Cuddly Kola” Agreste and Marinette “I see you are in hugging range and agreeable” Dupain-Cheng. Adrien keeping an arm around her and needing contact made sense.</p><p>It wasn’t until she took her seat and Adrien decided her lap was his new seat that something in the back of her head screeched “danger” and “Not again.” But he’s a kitty that thrives on touch and she can’t tell him no, so… she caved and let him stay there until class began, chatting with a tired Nino who kept sending glares at someone behind her while Damian was… oddly quiet.</p><p>Not that she missed him! NO! That would mean she got attached and that’s not an option, nope! He’s going to leave at the end of the semester anyways… Not like he cared about her as anything but a friend of convenience, right? (<strike>Always the convenient friend, never the wanted one.)</strike></p><p>Marinette ignored Chloe’s occasional hovering and huffing as “Adrikins in mine Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>A simple “The wannabee doth protest too much” from Adrien had her groan into his chest.</p><p>“Why? Keep your puns to one language kitty, one.”</p><p>“Never, my everyday Ladybug.”</p><p>--</p><p>Damian tried to focus on his classmates. Their conversations sounded promising.</p><p>“Holy—Max!”</p><p>“I know, I know, ‘Markov is the best.’ But proof, but who to send it to?”</p><p>Should be his focus. Not…</p><p>“Is adrienette back on?”</p><p>“I thought she was over him?”</p><p>“I, are they dating?” That. That comment stuck out to him.</p><p>That part of the conversation stuck, not the whispers about “who do we tell?” and “Shit does she know who—” “I mean, probably not but still.” “Fuck!”</p><p>No, he was stuck on the gossipy bit from the flibbertigibbets behind him.</p><p>“He’s in her lap!”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Oh my god she put her head in his chest!”</p><p>“It could be they’re close?”</p><p>“No one is <em>that close</em> to someone they’re not-dating.”</p><p>It grated on him. It was stopping him from doing his job so he did the most logical thing—texted Jon to see if a “vent session” would allow him choose the focused conversation again.</p><p>Damian: I know you’re awake Kent</p><p>Jon: I was trying to sleep</p><p>Jon: so what happened?</p><p>Damian gritted his teeth as Marinette leaned against Adrien’s chest.</p><p>Damian: for some reason I cannot focus on my mission without getting sidetracked by my deskmate</p><p>Jon: Ah, the crush</p><p>Jon: what happened?</p><p>Damian glared at his phone then as…</p><p>Damian: she is not my crush, we have been over this.</p><p>Jon: Sure, whatever</p><p>Damian: and she has the Blond Kent in her lap</p><p>Jon was typing for a bit before sending: She has what now.</p><p>Damian scowled as Jon should be more useful than this.</p><p>Damian: She has the Blond Kent in her lap. And is leaning on him. As a professional she informed me she has adopted him, however there is this, I believe the girls would call it a “ship” that has their names combined and is being discussed behind me.</p><p>Damian: how do I ensure my focus remains where it needs to be?</p><p>Jon sent a faceplam emoji.</p><p>Damian glared at it.</p><p>Jon: Just ask if she’s likes Adrien and wants to date him.</p><p>Damian blinked as…. That would put the off feeling the pit of his stomach at bay…</p><p>He sent a quick text to her.</p><p>Damian: Regarding your relationship with the one sitting in you lap, do you wish to court him or are courting him?</p><p>Marinette blinked at the text before shaking her head and sending back: why do you want to date him? I am required to give a shovel talk then.</p><p>Damian scowled at her for that, noting her shoulders eased a bit and… was she worried about his behavior toward her?</p><p>Marinette: why do you ask?</p><p>Damian: Its all I can hear behind me is the revival of the “ghost ship Adrienette”</p><p>Marinette turned to glare at the group behind her.</p><p>“I adopted him. stop shipping me with my bother/son.”</p><p>Chloe choked on her coffee while Sabrina tripped while going to her seat.</p><p>“Okay class, time to start, please return to your seats.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So next time do we want Damian continues to Glare or Damian Begrudgingly Accepts Adrien in his “recon” and protection of his Primary Interest for his relationship to Adrien (until Adrien gets snapped up by Jon as yeah, why not?) for his relationship with Adrien?</p><p>also, Robin Decides to Invade During Daylight Hours (listened to the suggestion) and Adiren can't go Chat Noir which confirms the Adrien is Chat Noir for Damian beyond potential doubt OR at Night when Marinette is alone (in theory) while Tikki demands Adrien get his butt there as Chat before Robin pisses off Marinette into giving awya information in her (still) sleep deprived state (Hey, running two family buisnesses, Fu's, hers, and ending Gabriel's on top of school is Hard Work and Time Consuming, okay? Marinette needs to chill but won't).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Robin Interrogation (Slightly derailed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim finds out more about Marinette's interactions with Gina's "Friends" and sends Robin to 'interrogate' (Re:ask after another b&amp;e) while Gina is looking elsewhere for Marinette. Some shenanigans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vote tally:<br/>Glare: none, so Begrudgingly Accepts wins by default.<br/>Daylight: II<br/>Night: IIIII (WIN)<br/>Twilight/just got dark: I (good try, if more Daylights it would have been this)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Class was easy enough in Marinette’s opinion… minus a few rumors around school that her and Adrien had to shut down a few times. Somehow Damian got involved in it? She’s pretty sure she cursed one kid out, but it was in a mandarin dialect she didn’t know… and sounded a lot like it was using more fancy language either way.</p><p>She was beginning to think he just liked speaking far too formal or it was his norm… Maybe he was into classic opera or theatre? She’d have to see if he’d be willing to help with the play then—they needed a few more people on art and if you help with anything they will pull you stage in case of an emergency (she was now exempt as “Costume Goddess Supreme”).</p><p>Then it was another round of ‘dodging Gina and Jason’ which somehow ended up with her visiting Zombie at his “crazy free hide-out” at the Paris Grande.</p><p>Which meant She was caught by Chloe and Sabrina…</p><p>Sabrina may have given her a speech on safety and moving in groups as “Damnit Marinette, this is what? Fifteenth time this year!?”</p><p>Zombie may be giving her a very concerned look. But he had coffee to drink. And she could feel a lecture coming on.</p><p>“Hey, most of them were grandma’s friends, and the other times was just Joe being whatever brand of whatever he thinks he is.”</p><p>“I do not like Joe,” Sabrina was glaring.</p><p>Marinette knew why… Sabrina walked in on one of their ‘practice your stress response in intense situations simulations’ which meant that a few kids with swords (dull blades, nothing dangerous) were using her as ‘attack as a group’ practice for whatever drama Joe gets into. She agreed so long as he kept his brand of weird insanity out of Paris. Training? Sure, let her know and make sure it isn’t a ‘likely akuma’ day, and keep his strangely murderous students away from normal Parisians. Good deal, and he kept his word.</p><p>“I, is that the guy with mask from last year? That came the student (fashion) show?” Chloe cocked her hip to the side, arms crossed as yeah, Marinette was not a fan of his colors either.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s…” Marinette couldn’t find a way to describe him to people that aren’t used to having random (violent) vigilantes and mercenaries show up to intimidate people for her “safety” or to “send a message” to Grandma that she never really passed on… (hey, it go them to give up on using her as bait.)</p><p>Sabrina squinted at her.</p><p>“…I can’t justify that one, he’s just a random stray that keeps offering to teach another fighting style and is bad at taking no for an answer for good… So we compromised.”</p><p>“Marinette…” Chloe was getting mad. She could feel it.</p><p>“Its fine, honestly, he drops me becoming a student if I can keep up with his when they visit for whatever they’re in France for, and if someone starts harassing me or Maman for well,” Marinette pointed at her eyes, “then they first dibs on the ‘stop racism’ lecture.”</p><p>She left out the threats of bodily harm and torture. They don’t on her request.</p><p>“I, this is going to be a while, thanks for letting me avoid Grandma here.”</p><p>“Mh.”</p><p>Marinette waved before leaving, getting swept up by Chloe and Sabrina’s ‘concerned friend’ modes engaging and dragging her off to hang out at a spa against her will, while discussing their progress on ending Gabriel Agreste.</p><p>She missed Tim checking pictures from the show now that he was properly caffeinated, and how he paled as she left the room.</p><p>She did not see him drop the phone and swear.</p><p>And she definitely missed him calling Dick as “Deathstroke knows about her.”</p><p>Definitely missed the swearing at the Batboy hideout.</p><p>And Gina looking for a knife.</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette decided to sleep when she got home. It wasn’t too dark yet (not her usual) and she decided to skip homework in favor of sleep. Taking down an empire, running Nonno and her parents’ businesses, hers and Fu’s? She was tired.</p><p>She did not remember the demand for Robin to come at a decent hour, nor expect him to listen. Her old research showed that the Bats ignored social norms and decent calling hours.</p><p>So imagine how livid she was when her nest (there were too many blankets to be a bed anymore) was poked. Or tapped, she couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Adrien, it is sleep time.”</p><p>“I am not your son.”</p><p>Marinette bolted up, as (once again) Robin was there. Next to her bed. Interrupting her sleep. For the second night(?) in a row.</p><p>Marinette did what any sleep deprived person does when their precious sleep is inteurpted. Shift her blanket nest/cocoon Just Enough to kick Robin to the main floor.</p><p>There wasn’t a thud.</p><p>Marinette swung her head over with a sigh.</p><p>Robin was hanging on and looked only slightly inconvenienced.</p><p>“You said to return during daylight… you were not here.”</p><p>Marinette decided not to concede a point there.</p><p>“It is not daylight.”</p><p>“Its barely nineteen hundred.” (7PM)</p><p>Marinette tightened her ‘customer service with an asshole’ smile. “Its almost like <em>someone</em> broke into my room last night and woke me up.”</p><p>Robin looked slightly guilty at that. “I was told to keep Gina from causing too much trouble.”</p><p>Marinette had no filter as sleep deprivation and tired. “Fuck off, I need sleep.”</p><p>“I, you have numerous dangerous individuals around you.”</p><p>“I am legally not allowed to be akumatized because Chloe is convinced if I do, I will destroy the planet more like Aurore almost did the second time.”</p><p>“I—what!”</p><p>“Yeah, so sleep.”</p><p>Damian had an idea… “If I get you coffee will you answer my questions.”</p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>“Would you rather I tell Gina of your current location?”</p><p>Marinette narrowed her eyes at that. “I accept your coffee. It requires cream and sugar.”</p><p>Robin nodded, easily leaving for downstairs. Somehow her parents weren’t even surprised as…</p><p>“Did you adopt another hero!” Maman yelled up to her.</p><p>“NO, GINA DID!”</p><p>“She adopted my co-worker, a fellow <em>vigilante</em>. I was deemed the most likely to get along with her due to having the smallest age gap.”</p><p>“Red Robin is probably forty or something,” Marinette mumbled into her cocoon.</p><p>She missed Robin’s small half smirk at that as he emerged. “I have your offering.”</p><p>Marinette crept out of her bed, keeping a large, fluffy blanket on as she climbed down, took a seat and her coffee.</p><p>“Okay, what do you want to know?”</p><p>Robin almost hesitated. “I was informed you have had contact with someone dangerous in my line of work.”</p><p>“I’ve met my grandmother, yes.”</p><p>Damian did smile at that one. “You do realize she probably bugged this place, right?”</p><p>“Grandma, every dangerous person I know is due to you, except for the miraculous team. That’s on Nathaniel.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Guy that had a crush on me and asked me out when akumatized. Ladybug saw him leave and from there I got ‘Miraculous Support’ zoned.”</p><p>Damian blinked behind his whiteouts. “You were abducted onto a date.”</p><p>“It was an akuma, so yes but I can’t blame Nathaniel for it, since he did listen to me when I asked him not to hurt people and stopped after I did—minus the self-defense against Chat.”</p><p>“How old were you when that…”</p><p>“Uh, early on in the miraculous days so… twelve.”</p><p>“You were twelve when you were kidnapped onto a date,” Robin clarified.</p><p>“Yes. Joe found out and almost sent his students on him. I had to explain the brainwashing to get him to chill.”</p><p>“Joe, you call—do you know his alias, by any chance?”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “I don’t ask, he doesn’t tell. I don’t want to know secret identities—it’s a hassle, easy target on your back, and I already have enough trouble from Grandma’s friends like you breaking into my life at random.”</p><p>“Associate. Do not further associate me with her.”</p><p>Marinette shrugged at that. “As long as no one complain when I turn her place into Lord Murder’s playpen and my secondary garden.”</p><p>Robin was silent as she took another sip.</p><p>“What? You were the one who decided talking to me on low sleep was a good idea. You don’t get to judge Traffic Light Disaster. At least one of your predecessor wore scaly undies outside, and you’re the idiot in a cape that can easily be turned into a leash.”</p><p>Robin scowled slightly at that. “He died with honor.”</p><p>“And horrible fashion. Seriously, is Gotham just a city of fashion sins? Did Batman go goth so his villians would have to be colorful preps and easy to spot? Wait, no, don’t tell me. I’ll want to tell Als and I’m not explaining the BS that is my extended family.”</p><p>She couldn’t read Robin’s response.</p><p>Marinette idly wondered what Tikki was doing.</p><p>The answer is furiously texting Adrien to visit their place “with his cat” ASAP.</p><p>He was trying just… Felix wanted a movie night, and he does like his cousin, okay? It’ll take a bit and—</p><p>Marinette groaned as the akuma alert went off.</p><p>“Not again!”</p><p>Robin blinked at the girl climbed to her bed and fished out her phone and looked at where in the attack they were.</p><p>“Chat, you better get the butterfly before the target does, or so help me you will regret ever finding that damn ring!”</p><p>She didn’t notice she called Adrien or that he picked up immediately.</p><p>“Marinette, perhaps we should handle the questioning later?”</p><p>Marinette waved her hand.</p><p>Adrien told Felix he wanted to grab snacks, transformed and bolted.</p><p>Marinette sighed as Robin watched her climb back down, knee bouncing. “I’m never sure if it’s a good thing or a worse thing when this happens.”</p><p>“When what happens?”</p><p>Marinette tilted her head to the side. “Butterfly alert. Not akuma, but butterfly. Chat or Ladybug can purify it and no harm done. If Chat catches it after akuma, then no cure and damage stays. Ladybug is vital to Paris not being a wreck. And people not staying dead due to magic bullshit and one egomaniac’s quest to, I don’t even know, rewrite reality, take over the world or whatever else that insult to design has cooked up.”</p><p>Damian nodded slowly.</p><p>Marinette didn’t notice that he was hovering over her shoulder. Or is she did, it didn’t register as Dangerous. She was staring at the phone. Hands a bit too tense. (She’d crack the screen again if she wasn’t careful).</p><p>The butterfly alert ended, with a Black Cat smiley face on the screen.</p><p>Marinette sagged in relief, brushing against Robin’s armor.</p><p>She threw him over her shoulder on reflex.</p><p>Froze.</p><p>Processed.</p><p>Then…</p><p>“I am sorry but, no, I shouldn’t be because room invasion but also not on purpose but minimizing invasiveness ala Grandma but still invasive and rude so not sorry but,” she kept rambling.</p><p>She was still rambling as Robin got up, a little faster.</p><p>She missed Chat swinging in.</p><p>“I figured I’d check up on my favorite princess. And who’s the rude bird here?”</p><p>Marinette’s word vomit stopped when Chat put a hand on her shoulder. “You good?”</p><p>“I…” Marinette was far from good on any given day. “More Eh than akuma, so.”</p><p>Chat nodded, turning to face Robin with a glare. “And why are you bugging my princess?”</p><p>“I have the misfortune of working with her grandmother.”</p><p>“She’s a lot. Even by whatever-we’re-calling-her-job’s standards.”</p><p>“…should I be concerned princess?”</p><p>“I can handle it.” Plus, she had no inclination to join her. “And most of her friends leave me alone now.”</p><p>“Didn’t you get attacked two nights ago?” Chat crossed his arms.</p><p>“…I said friends. Pretty sure that one had no connection.”</p><p>“Princess.”</p><p>“Chat.”</p><p>Damian decided right then and there that Marinette either had a habit of adopting green-eyed blonds with tragic home lives, or that he is Adrien Agreste. His height compared to hers, mannerisms and banter-style aligned with this theory as well.</p><p>However, he did know that revealing a secret identity was frowned upon, and dangerous given the heroes’ current situation. (Brainwashing needlessly complicates things in his opinion).</p><p>“I hate to break this up, but I do need to know your involvement level with Joe.”</p><p>“Joe?”</p><p>“Mask guy from last show at my school. You said he looked weird in the pictures I showed you.”</p><p>“Oh, Joe. He’s kinda scary but nice, right?”</p><p>“Chat, for all that is somewhat sane, do not even think about getting dad-attached to him.”</p><p>Robin could only nod in agreement. “He is not an ally.”</p><p>“To be fair, its Grandma. She has a lot of ‘not an ally’s. And he’s keeping most of them from finding me now.”</p><p>“So you are on good terms?”</p><p>“Uh, tried to student me. We agreed I get to live my life as long as I can keep up with or beat his students. If I can’t, he gets to train me until I can. Its worked out so far.”</p><p>Robin did not miss the screeching in his comm.</p><p>“He trains you.”</p><p>“Only for a week, two tops, and its always nearby when he does.” Marinette shrugged. “Its only happened twice now, and one time he was playing dirty since finals.”</p><p>Damian nodded, only somewhat seeing the logic there.</p><p>“Princess, I need to keep you in bubble wrap.”</p><p>“We both know I’ll get out in an hour since you have no self control with bubble wrap.”</p><p>“I believe that’s all I need. Thank you for your time.”</p><p>“I am going back to my coma now.”</p><p>“Enjoy your rest.”</p><p>“Try not to stay dead.”</p><p>“No promises.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So do we want movement (how far they are from) on End Gabriel or Expose Lila?</p><p>also, any ideas for the insanity or character/plot points you want me to bring up? </p><p>We still have dad-fight (apparently it was Jagged, Bruce, Gorilla and Tom, but i think we deleted Bruce for Jason. Jagged will accept Vodka Aunt/Uncle role, Bruce is probs down to be a Trauma Support (since we all know he can't handle his, he handles everyone else's when he's written as proper Batdad) so we have Tom, Gorilla (who is now Marinette's Other Dad) and Jason as Adrien's potential Dad-figures). </p><p>We also have the girls reconnecting with Marinette.</p><p>Gaurdian Fun TimesTM (Magic use, Fu, gaurdian history, possible Hyppolita or Wonder Woman cameo)</p><p>Maybe a quick 'Jon teasing Damian with Jason and Dick about his first crush' for the lolz?</p><p>Oh! And the original reason behind this ever-growing monster of a fic, The Ship. Maybe Damian sees/realizes she's over doing it and just tells her to sleep and that he'll give her his notes before Adrien (usual note-giver) can make the offer while Nino (Who Knows, bc its Nino) patiently explains "Dude, he likes her and hasn't put it together. Like that month you were crushing on--" "We don't speak of it. But does that mean i shovel talk him? how do I do that?" (all in Damian's Hearing RangeTM) or something as "he's chill for him around her, looks like what i think is his 'my crush is paying attention to me, oh my god' face so he likes her. ANd Alya said she asked for his order instead of waiting to figure it out, which we all know what that's marinette for." "... she's in denial again?" "Its a case of Luka with neither of them putting it together." "...why does cupid hate her?" </p><p>legit, any idea at this point, my brain is tapped but i have time off to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Thursday Thrills (eh, mostly on reader's end)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this happened. not where i was expecting, but Plot did a Thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) i love reading all your comments, and thank you again for letting me know what you think and causing pterodactyl noises. my puppy appreciates me falling down making them for Maximum Play Time. </p><p>2)Tally:<br/>Dad-fight: IIII  adding Joe/Slade/Deathstroke to Dad Fight II (ft Class Dad Nino) I (ultra dad Gorrila) I<br/>Vote is 7<br/>Girls reconnect: III<br/>Vote is 3<br/>Guardian Fun Times: III (Adrien addition) I        Hippolyta (bonding, plus Sabine and Other Mom-zone): I<br/>Vote for this is 6<br/>Jon, Dick and/or Jason Teasing Damian (always a good time): I (as a result of Ship Realization and Senpai Notice Me Q and Denial): III Vote is 4<br/>The Ship Realization, Damian now Knows: III III III II (you all have a favorite)  vote 16<br/>(ft. Shovel talk by Adrien, coached by Damian) IIII<br/>(ft. I refuse to tell Them they were Right, How do I Hide These… Feeling/wtf do I do with these feelings? AND …how do I treat Marinette now that I Know?) I<br/>END GABRIEL ALREADY: IIIII (yeah, Adrien needs a new home and LG, he’s 17 in this right now) Vote 5<br/>Expose Lila Progress: (shockingly preferred post-Gabriel is Cancelled) vote 0<br/>The rest were options from the comments:<br/>Mari stealing Adrien’s ring: I<br/>Luka banter/ flirt with Marinette: I<br/>“The girls getting together and starting to talk boys and Mari breaking the fourth wall with "you know if we were a cartoon we wouldn't pass that test about if we talk about anything not involving boys" bc charries breaking the fourth wall...” I<br/>Deathstroke just “stalks” Marinette while Batfam freaks out: I (I like this one)<br/>Marinette fights deathstroke students (while Batfam Freaks Out) I<br/>Marinette has Lunchtime Spar I<br/>Marinette goes to fix the horror that is Gina’s Decorating and reworks the house for future Lord Murder Residence (possibly with Lord Murder on loan) I</p><p>3) I see we all just want the batfam to freak out over something. I will oblige with Various Shenigans, but hands said less Batfam (for this one) more End Gabriel NOW and “a little daminette as a treat” because apparently Marinette isn’t Ready and Damian is Doing That Thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday Marinette had this thing called Actual Rest. She managed to cause a few regulars to ask if the world was ending (again), as she was both rested, up and ready before school  AND she was both perky and focused at once.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Zombie came in and they went over their progress. Thanks to him, Ali, Clara, Jagged, Felix, Audrey (she had no idea when, but wasn’t questioning it), Chloe and herself, they had the full 60%. Adrien apparently realized Chloe was in on the plan.</p><p>That meant she knew Adrien gave his blessing for Marinette to takeover, burn everything resembling Gabriel to a crisp, and rebuild the company as something else.</p><p>She was working on getting Adrien to look at the emancipation papers. He met the requirements, even having his own place where he shares rent with his Felix. He has a job, his own bank account and income, and is able to provide for himself all things considered. And given that Marinette has contractual proof of gross abuse and negligence for all Gabriel employed models—it would be a two day proceeding.</p><p>Zombie was there, nodding at her since he probably knew due to Zombie sense. She was convinced that being in range of Grandma’s adoptables’ gave people a sixth sense for things.</p><p>“Working on how to break the news?”</p><p>“Doing a full transfer in a few hours. Sabrina’s looking over the legal for any last minute things with her legal class before lunch, and then I get to serve Gabriel in one of his and his board’s rare public outings tomorrow.”</p><p>Tim was calculating how much he’d need to have the other Bats on standby for the certain akumatazation(s).</p><p>“That’s good,” Zombie looked over the paper she showed him. “Honestly, this should be fine for a public booting from his company. Going in person?”</p><p>Tim needed to know if she was going public as the owner or not. She’d need the extra cover if she was.</p><p>“No, Nino and Sabrina called dibs on this. They’re both known to work with her on her shows, so them going as emissaries works.”</p><p>Tim nodded, adjusting the amount of cover he had to do. He made sure not to mention the potential akuma(s).</p><p>“Good, and this speech should work, just a few changes here, here and here,” Tim pointed to a few words. “To sound more professional. Most people don’t know much about her so that should help deflect suspicions.”</p><p>Marinette hummed in agreement, changing Tim’s coffee for the third time before she left with her class’s orders.</p><p>Nino grabbed her when she came in for “Team meeting” while all but vibrating out of this plane of existence.</p><p>“Dudette, I checked the chat.”</p><p>“I, is it true?” Sabrina was looking at Marinette while she nodded. “If we get Adrien on board by the end of the day, he’s a freeman on Monday.”</p><p>Chloe was huffing. “We still need to come up with a name.”</p><p>“I am vetoing Queen Bee and Ladybug in advance.”</p><p>Chloe huffed at that.</p><p>The rest of the “meeting” was spent debating names… Marinette was partial to just using a logo at this point, but even then, they still needed a concept and she didn’t have anything solid enough to work from. There is a reason she likes doing things as personal commissions—she gets art block too easy.</p><p>When the group returned Adrien was in her seat talking to Damian who was clearly paying attention. Marinette didn’t feel anything at all when he huffed in that not-laughing-but-is way. Nope. That was clearly not. A. Thing.</p><p>She shooed Adrien out of her seat and looked over her speech. She’d be recording it tonight and wanted it to be good. Quick notes on where to emphasize and how she wanted to shape the words littered the page(s) while Damian rolled his eyes and let her take a few pictures of his notes from the classes she was not paying attention during before she could ask Adrien.</p><p>She missed the Look Nino gave Damian when lunch began and she bolted off as Damnit. She needed to fight someone now. Joe shouldn’t be around for a while (his jobs take time usually… she doesn’t ask) and Gina would demand she explain herself when she really, really didn’t want to… Kim it was.</p><p>Kim who sensed the Need To Fight before she could ask and had raided the sports club for protection—guards, helmets, and padding. D’Argencourt had already had a space ready and was acting as referee on the grounds of it being his territory.</p><p>Marinette was game.</p><p>--</p><p>In the classroom Nino was groaning. For one very simple reason—another person had fallen for one of his favorite dudettes in existence. The problem isn’t the guy crushing on her, more her having one back when they have D-day on the horizon.</p><p>And he has a confused and puzzled Adrien pouting about someone else giving his everyday Ladybug notes before him.</p><p>“I just don’t get it, that’s <em>my</em> job.”</p><p>Nino nodded as a good bro should. “I know dude, but uh, other people can give her notes too.” Nino waited until he was certain Damian was gone before continuing. “But dude, I’m pretty sure we both know why he beat you to it.”</p><p>“I will defeat him in the best brother games!” Adrien declared while standing up, ready to chase after him and formally challenge him.</p><p>“I. Dude.” Nino grabbed Adrien’s wrist. “Please tell me you saw him making the Face.”</p><p>“I, the face?” Adrien’s face screwed up in confusion.</p><p>“I. How—how can you watch so many chick-flick rom-coms and anime, and still not—” Nino shook his head, as this is his very sheltered Bro. He needs to speak his language. “He did the ‘Notice me Senpai’ face when he gave her the notes.”</p><p>Adrien’s eyes widened as he put it together. “Oh my god.”</p><p>“And before you rush off, I think he’s in the denial-phase of crushing on one lovely Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Nino grabbed at the brim of his hat as yes, there is a process and part of it is being rejected unless you are the rare creature that Marinette is also crushing on AND realizes this. “And we have a Luka situation.”</p><p>“You swore to never speak of the Awakening again. And I am not crushing on Damian, how can this be a—oh. Oh! She hasn’t put it together yet either!”</p><p>“And she likes him back.”</p><p>“Wait—she liked Luka back!”</p><p>“She didn’t know it then, and I doubt she knows yet since she has a certain… plot going on that needs her attention. And we both know how bad her tunnel vision is.”</p><p>Adrien nodded slowly until something clicked. “Nino, I have to give him the shovel talk.”</p><p>“We’re not there yet.”</p><p>“But I will have to give him a shovel talk. I am her brother son. It is a matter of honor—how do I even—oh! I’ll ask Jason—he’s big and scary, he should know a lot about intimidating people!”</p><p>“I—who?!”</p><p>“Marinette’s new brother, well one of them. Her grandma assigned them to her.”</p><p>Nino took a moment to process that the girl that moved to Paris just before first grade started, the one who came to class dropped off by various bikers and overly tattooed people openly carrying a variety of weapons and introduced them as her “cousins” on “Grandma’s side” that also picked her up and threatened to gut Kim if he ever hurt her after giving Marinette a flower crown when Kim was crushing on her? That was who the poor American would be going through. And Carapace—and Chat. And---well, the whole Miraculous Team loves her. And a large portion of the business sector, a decent number of college students and graduates, and very tired parents. Not counting her clientele.</p><p>He honestly felt bad for Damian then. The guy would be going through an army before getting the privilege of asking her out (he knew from experience. Got all her then-important family and near-family member’s approval <em>before</em> getting Adrien’s help).</p><p>“I’d say god help the poor dude, but,” Nino shook his head. “Devil has a better shot.”</p><p>--</p><p>Damian did hear some of the conversation. He was a bit… preoccupied. With watching Marinette repeatedly defeat Kim. He could see where Deathstroke had trained her with a few moves, but most of it was blended into a style wholly her own. It was… (<strike>distracting</strike>) captivating.</p><p>He didn’t know what was meant by “Notice Me Senpai” but did know it involved anime. Which mean the had one option—ask Dick, or the internet.</p><p>He’d rather not slog through their inanities, so he texted the lesser of two evils when he had a chance (<strike>when Marinette was done sparring</strike>).</p><p>Damian: I require your assistance in explaining this phrase. I was told it involved anime.</p><p>Grayson: Sure thing baby bro (thumbs up emoji)</p><p>Damian: the phrase is “notice me senpai”</p><p>Grayson: oh my god.</p><p>Damian: it means oh my god?</p><p>Grayson: no, just---oh my god who is waiting for senpai to notice them!</p><p>Damian: Grayson.</p><p>Damian: Focus.</p><p>Grayson: okay, okay. Notice me senpai means the person that wants to be noticed by senpai likes/admires/seriously crushing on senpai. Senpai who is causing the feelings in the person wanting to be noticed.</p><p>Grayson: 9/10 times it’s a really bad crush.</p><p>Grayson: why?</p><p>Damian did not respond. He. He does not have a crush on Marinette… Right? He checked the crush actions and froze when he saw the disclaimer. “Not everyone’s crush is the exact same. and first time crushes can make it harder to tell. Some people that are more closed off express their feelings through their love language, so check yours out and see if how you act around them lines up.”</p><p>Damian did. His were apparently ‘acts of service’ ‘gift giving’ and ‘quality time’ he froze when he read over examples as he compared them to thing he has done with and for Marinette. With this new paradigm in place, he came to the terrible realization that he was outdone in being a detective by Grayson, Todd, and Jon. He’d come to expect it from Drake. But Jon?</p><p>He wasn’t going to tell them. No. He was not.</p><p>Marinette had a plot in order, a villain to defeat, and he has to figure out what he wants to do after his tenure as Robin is over and if he needs time away from Gotham, will follow in his father’s footsteps as Batman (even if everyone always said it’d be Grayson again) or if he wanted to create his own mantel or…</p><p>He does not have time for a dalliance. He is a Wayne, and romances don’t work for Waynes. At least for father. His paternal grandfather it worked fine for, and the generations before and—no. Just because they often married a sweetheart did not mean the same for him.</p><p>Nope. He’d just ignore the feelings and keep treating Marinette the same to avoid suspicion. It wasn’t like she would like him that way given her practicality—crushing on a one semester student was illogical, and Marinette was logical.</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette emerged from her gymnastics block with a grin as after Fu’s Gina would be looking there. Which meant time to bug the current tenants and figure out the needed cat tree dimensions if things were calm enough on her end. They’d be gone soon enough, and Gina would probably cave if only to keep Marinette under her guard a bit more…</p><p>Marinette was still a bit shocked at how well things were going. The akuma today was easy—albeit murderous.</p><p>Red Robin messaged her asking about Chat, and she could safely tell him he’s staying with family and doing better now.</p><p>In fact, Adrien was doing well enough for Fu to work with other kwami under Fu’s supervision while Marinette answered calls as Ladybug.</p><p>Wonder Woman wanted to know how she was handling the batboys.</p><p>“They’re… weird. Red Robin is okay I guess, and Nightwing is relegated to helping victims get to the police while Chat and I recharge, so not completely useless I guess but still...”</p><p>Wonder Woman hesitated then. “I, please don’t take this the wrong way, but I was under the impression most wielders don’t have to.”</p><p>Marinette huffed a bit at that as “True wielders connected to their kwami don’t have to. Chat and I haven’t found or connected yet. And there’s the weird “if the kwami under your protection accept you as their Guardian” was to avoid it for non True wielders. Part of why the Grand Gaurdian has a limited pool to work with is making sure temps have the time and potential to connect at all on top of character and morality and kwami-compatibility in the short and long term.”</p><p>That set off a light bulb for Wonder Woman as… “The Order, mother spoke of children being raised in it. Is that part of it?”</p><p>Marinette nodded a bit. “Kwami magic is easier to, I don’t know, shape? Shape when your body is younger and can get used to it, have it be a part of you, then when you’re older. Weaker connections work for kids as they can grow into it a lot easier for whatever reason, while anyone that’s fully grown has habits that are harder to change and can make working with kwami for the first time and then on more difficult that it is for someone raised with it.”</p><p>Marinette sighed then. “And magic tends to be easier to spot when you’re younger and don’t know how to hide it.”</p><p>Wonder Woman nodded quietly. “Is that why you were chosen?”</p><p>Marinette winced. Fu told her once that the miraculous box just, responded to her. To Chat—Adrien. That the kwami may not have been on their plane of existence, but were claiming the pair as Theirs when near. That they were both either previous or true wielders.</p><p>“No offense, but I don’t think that’s something I should tell someone outside the Order.”</p><p>Wonder Woman winced a bit at that. “I see… would it be better if I put my mother on.”</p><p>That had Marinette’s attention. “You do know the feed will be gone on your end if you do, right?”</p><p>Wonder Woman nodded.</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow, mind whirling until… “sure.”</p><p>A moment later the former Ladybug, a True Ladybug appeared on her yoyo screen.</p><p>“I, Paschalítsa.”</p><p>The queen smiled. “I haven’t been called that in centuries.”</p><p>Marinette was a bit nervous. But this time she didn’t have people bowing so better. “I, uh, I was wondering how the Order picked you back then.”</p><p>The queen had a nostalgic look on her face. “It was simple, really. They came to the island and Tikki’s wielder at the time was not transformed. Tikki chose me herself.”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “Then I guess you have no idea on the miracle box claim then?”</p><p>Hippolyta shook her head. “Not necessarily. If you would,” she gestured to Marinette. Waiting for her to tell her about her choosing.</p><p>“I. It sounds ridiculous, hell, even my test for character was bad. If I wasn’t who the Grande Guardian thought I was, then he…” It wasn’t death, no Wayzz and Trixx would prevent that and hide his almost death with a slight of hand. It would have been worse. “He would have revealed himself to Hawkmoth without having anyone else to fight in his stead.”</p><p>Hippolyta waited.</p><p>Marinette took in a deep breath. “The Grande Guardian said the box went nuts around me and my partner. That we were the right age worked, the kwami were willing to connect to us if it meant getting their missing family back, and that we were True but not who’s True. Something about us both being too suppressed in our connection that it was almost broken.”</p><p>Hippolyta sucked in a breath at that. She knew how damaging it was for a True Weilder’s bond to be slightly damaged, let alone almost snapped. That the magic would summon those with that magic’s traits to surround the wielder, to force them to reconnect by any means—with or without the kwami’s help.</p><p>“Ladybug, that’s…”</p><p>“I know.” Marinette pulled her kneed to her chest. “I know its bad. But I do know I’m probably Transmission now—I mean, if I was Destruction it would have to be a lot worse and I’ve always been too open for it to be a closed connection to Emotions.”</p><p>Hippolyta could only wonder what the girl meant by ‘worse’ as from her last visit, the girl admitted to being trained by four separate people from a young age in combat as “Grandma’s doing good things violently, so a lot of people try to get back at her” and “I mean, her friends aren’t that bad, a bit obsessed with making sure I know how to break out of traps and buildings and how to steal things for proof of kidnapping, but you know, every family has a thing, and Maman was thrown out by hers so ours had to be a bit more Extra to make up for lack of drama I guess.”</p><p>She may have half a mind to keep the girl on Themyscira once this mess was over. To let her build the order with Amazons at the fore, were it not for the one problem that led to her giving up Tikki centuries ago. The kwami need to be with the world and universe; Themyscira is divorced from them both.</p><p>“You think you are Transmission?”</p><p>“I mean, he said the box was going crazy so if I read as part of Nooroo who’s been missing, it would explain it.”</p><p>Hippolyta doubted it. Transmission wielders were more… support than leadership. This Ladybug read as a planner, yes, but she remembered their discussions and brief form practice. This Ladybug was too reactive for such a passive, pensive kwami. And if not the peacock then…</p><p>“Could I speak to the Grande Guardian for a moment?”</p><p>Marinette hesitated. “I’ll see if he’s good with that or not.”</p><p>A moment later Fu was speaking in hushed tones while Adrien was chatting with her in the Bull, Strength, with a grin.</p><p>“Think I could take Superman in this?”</p><p>Marinette circled him before shaking her head. “Fashion-wise, yes. Otherwise, if he’s been hit with kryptonite, a solid maybe.”</p><p>“Maybe? He’d be down.”</p><p>“I’ve met you. You’d feel bad and would stop fighting to help him up or yeet the spacerock.”</p><p>Plagg looked at Marinette wearily, glad Tikki was in use rather than able to call him out. Again. He knew Marinette was his Kit since, well, he saw her in Adrien’s class. Was expecting her to nab him from his kit.</p><p>She didn’t.</p><p>Even when she knew it was Adrien.</p><p>And him? He loves his kit. And everyone can fight him on it, but Adrien—he may not be The Black Cat, but he is Plagg’s kit, and a good Black Cat. And with everything going on, its better for Marinette to be Ladybug, not Lady Noire.</p><p>Even if it was wonderful to feel a kit that didn’t need so much of his energy to stay transformed or use Cataclysm. He knew that she’d be amazing. But she was amazing without him too.</p><p>So until the mission is over, until he’s forcibly taken from his kit, he’s not claiming Marinette.</p><p>He won’t lose him.</p><p>Tikki would try but the kid needs freedom and chaos and less rules. To learn how to think for himself. To learn to chose. Not expectations and lectures and standards of ‘be a role model’ and the like.</p><p>He could tell his true kit needed that. Cats need someone to create order out of the crazy, just like Bugs need someone that will destroy those rules and order when it goes too far.</p><p>Marinette needed a Ladybug, so she became one.</p><p>Adrien needed a judgement free kwami, so he’s stayed.</p><p>Now Marinette’s magic needs to connect to him. but if he does, then Fu. Fu will take him from Adrien, no hesitation.</p><p>Maybe its selfish, but he’s the black cat. He’s supposed to be selfish, rude and uncaring. (even if it’s the farthest thing from the truth. Even if he mourned harder than the others for each wielder of any kwami when they passed, when members of the Order were close to death, when his Kits were targeted and snapped back only to be killed for defending them and theirs.)</p><p>He froze when Fu came back in and gave him a look. He knew this was coming.</p><p>Fu took him for a lecture.</p><p>“You are endangering them both.”</p><p>“Without a proper bug to balance her, she’d be in more danger than ever before, and she’d need a true bug, something we’re fresh out of here.”</p><p>Fu scowled at him as “That is where you are wrong. While not in the Order, another one has emerged.”</p><p>Plagg felt something in him drop. “I’m not leaving my kit.”</p><p>Fu opened his mouth to speak only for Marinette and Adrien to wander over, Marinette now wielding the Rooster and Adrien the Dragon.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Marinette was leading the pair, keeping Adrien behind her. Defending those that are hers like a good Black Cat always does.</p><p>“I, a matter just came to my attention.”</p><p>Marinette stood taller than. “If this is about me ending Gabriel—”</p><p>“Or my emancipation papers,” Adrien added.</p><p>“Wait, emancipation papers?” Plagg flew up to his son. “You’re going through with it?”</p><p>“I said if she could beat me with the Rooster in three different kwami transformations then I would go through with it. She… doesn’t hold back on long term safety.”</p><p>“One does not joke about one’s baby brother’s nor son’s safety,” Marinette added with a nod.</p><p>“She beat me as a Snake, Bug and Dragon.”</p><p>“All while using the Rooster,” Marinette grinned.</p><p>“You scare me.”</p><p>“As I should. I am the big sister.”</p><p>“I’m older than you.”</p><p>“Have you met yourself? You are baby socially.”</p><p>“…Do I have different ages in Marinette’s world.”</p><p>“Everyone does. Back to the matter at hand, We’re going to the courthouse for legal paper things and then celebrating at his place, as I am avoiding Grandma.”</p><p>“Can I invite Jason?”</p><p>“If he can give Grandma the slip.”</p><p>“Yay!”</p><p>“I’m texting the others. Expect random things for a while.”</p><p>“Should I be concerned?”</p><p>“Its our class.”</p><p>“Then I’m fine.”</p><p>Marinette shook her head as they de-transformed and put on their usual miraculous.</p><p>“Oh! I can ask Jason about giving a shovel talk!”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Why do you need to know that?”</p><p>“To prevent bad people from going after you.”</p><p>“Little late for that,” Marinette said absently.</p><p>“I mean like, date-wise.”</p><p>Marinette blinked before saying, “little late for that too. Kagami called dibs already.”</p><p>“She’s at a tournament. That is forfeiting.”</p><p>“Its not like anyone’s interested, so not really.”</p><p>She missed Adrien open his mouth only to slam it shut before saying, “As your brother son its my job, no, right, to scare off people that aren’t worth your time.”</p><p>“I have a Joe and his random student squad for that if I really need to. And Fang.”</p><p>“Fang?”</p><p>“The crocodile.”</p><p>“Oh. Wait—he’s too affectionate for that to work.”</p><p>“No, no. its because he’s so affectionate that it does.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to try (emphasis on try) to do a battle scene/akuma for End Gabriel plot ending in the next update with more Background Expose Lila progress. EMPHASIS ON TRY---hands do a thing and i do like some of the ideas from the comments and might break it up with a Fluffy-ish friday or something.</p><p>Q: Do we want this to out Gabriel as hawkmoth or for that to take a bit longer? </p><p>Like, disgraced Gabriel turns out  to be hawkmoth AFTER the brand was snagged and the infamous MDC said "Yeah no, this is  a shitty company he made that ignores basic decency, so i'm revamping everything and throwing human decency in spades at my new employees, starting with the following policy changes--" and for it to get out that his son filed for emancipation (people know he was an employee as the face so definitely abused and normalized abuse) and won his case in a few days AND THEN for him to be Hawkmoth Exposed with Random BatBoys FOLLOWED by Lila Rossi Arrested for working with notorious terrorist hawkmoth?</p><p>OR </p><p>Gabriel is exposed as hawkmoth during the battle which has heads spinning and some of Team Miraculous faltering while others are Pissed and now A Lot More Aggressive and the BatBoys are visibly Down With This Fight and he is Beyond Disgraced while someone tries to get Adrien's opinion on the matter in the aftermath or blame him and the batboys and civilians? On That Shit, helping him get away and things while Marinette as Ladybug straight up says "Um. No. He didn't know as his father routinely left him alone, isolated in his room from everything and Adrien has gone out of his way to help my team more times than i can count and requested it be kept anonymous since he didn't want more attention, especially not for doing what he has said is what anyone with the ability to help would do. So, i will say this as no one seems to get it, we don't pick our parents or what they do, only how we react. He's in shock, is processing a lifetime of abuse from his living parent while his missing mom was found in coma under his home and that said abusive living parent is a terrorist. If you have any decency, you'd know to give him space. But as you lack it, i'm telling you to give him time to process the utter insanity that is his life right now"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Friday Fun (End Gabriel is A Go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>one part Adrien attempts a shovel talk, one part Teams Do Not Mesh Well and one part 'i gave up, let the characters do what they want'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your patience, i finally got time to write and was not too dead to!</p><p>Tally:<br/>Separate exposure (END GABRIEL first, kids got enough to deal with—let them have a break):IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (unless we get a tired, pissed off Marinette otherwise) I ((I would fear her wrath too much to do that))<br/>Screw it, Everyone Knows All At Once: III (BONUS: Team Puts it Together + get Ladybug Defense) I<br/>Separate Exposures PLUS ladybug speech later: IIIII<br/>(Honestly, I just see Ladybug being Like That while the batboys know he’s chat and are all for her tearing people a new one the way they wish they were allowed to in Gotham when asked questions by the press or police that Cross Lines)<br/>BONUS: <br/>Damian discovers Marinette is Ladybug (…eventually) I<br/>Damian as New Ladybug: II<br/>New Ladybug as Dick or Tim: I<br/>New Ladybug as Batboy: I<br/>Cat!Marinette grabs Gabriel by the throat and throws into a building: I<br/>Peacock!Marinette with Butterfly Adrien got 2 votes so at some point a fic will be for them—if only because Hyper Emotionally Intelligent Marinette with Freakishly Competent Communicator Adrien amuses me as what they get from connecting to their True kwami. (Though the whole fic is up in the air besides that concept—anything from Emilie Is Alive and Gave Them The Miraculous As Their Guardian (why not) to Marinette Made a Team and This Just Happened To Be The Outcome for Baby!Guardian to Other Stray Thoughts that can go strictly miraculous or Maribat Shenanigans with Red Robin and Jason as True Ladybug and (corrupted) Black Cat wielders with Damian Thinks Magic Is Cool and Befirends Marinette after she trashes a League base via pet Feast sentibeast looking for Tikki who is (failing) to persuade her True Bug to join the Order Already Damnit. Legit, this gives me Ideas…. I’ve been tweaking with Bronwyn on one version but its me so It Might Grow into Others…)<br/>Someone gave a suggestion for the Shovel Talk by Adrien—Sunshine, Smiley Horror, Sunshine. May use with Overly Aggressive Jason to Nice to Overly Aggressive again behind him as “back up”.</p><p>SO THE WINNER IS: Separate Takedowns.  Escalate akuma attacks (possibly to point Marinette and co allow the batboys to fight (to Jason’s and Damian’s relief) while Red Robin helps Marinette with Planning as info aide and Nightwing manages his brothers so they Don’t Kill I Don’t Care If its Temporary Here Hood---And Robin Please Put That Down And Follow Ladybug’s Plan. <br/>LATER During This Shit Show Bustier is no longer teacher and Damocles is being replaced to Marinette’s Relief And New Teacher Takes No Shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien puffed up his chest as he grabbed Damian during lunch. Jason said he couldn’t make it but that there can be more than one shovel talk, so he’ll handle the next one. Adrien has Dibs on the first.</p><p>“Damian, can we talk?”</p><p>Damian raised an eyebrow before saying, “Aren’t we talking now?”</p><p>Adrien almost panicked. Almost! He practiced okay! “I—in private!” he crossed his arms for good measure.</p><p>Damian furrowed his brows before nodding. “Very well.”</p><p>Adrien… slipped. He beamed like usual. “Great, follow me!”</p><p>The ended up in one of the more abandoned classrooms, a bit further from where people liked to go for lunch, just like Jason told him to. Something about the lack of people being unsettling and making it clearer that you hold the power.</p><p>“So,” Adrien subconsciously rocked back and forth, “you know why we’re here, right?”</p><p>Damian was watching him carefully. Why did he feel like he was the one being interrogated now?</p><p>“You are moving far too much. Stand firm.”</p><p>Adrien forced himself to do that. He need to be taken Seriously for this to work. “Oh, uh,” he rubbed his neck, “my bad.”</p><p>Damian nodded and waited for him to continue.</p><p>“Well, we both know you like Marinette.”</p><p>“She is an interesting character,” Damian agreed(?). “Why do you bring her up?” (Damian knew why, but he supposed this was good practice for Adrien to learn how to be more imposing.)</p><p>“I, you like-like her.” Adrien was… annoyed he was denying it. “And if you hurt her then you’ll have to deal with me.”</p><p>Damian almost sighed, almost. “You need to be more specific for consequences. Financial or social ruin, “make disappear” or explicit bodily harm often work.”</p><p>Adrien furrowed his brow at that. “I. Well—now you know! And I’m only the first one you have to deal with! Wait until the others hear about this!”</p><p>“I am not going to romantically pursue Marinette,” Damian stated calmly. “It would not be wise as I am leaving after the semester.”</p><p>Adrien frowned at that. “But you like her.”</p><p>“She is someone I admire, yes, but it is not logical to being a relationship when you know it will end badly for both parties,” Damian explained carefully. “I am no threat.”</p><p>Adrien kind of wanted him to go after Marinette now. She likes him! And he won’t even when he does and—why does it feel like he’s in a soap opera?</p><p>Damian put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “That was a good first try. Perhaps look up other discussions like the one you wanted to have and model your next attempt after them?”</p><p>Adrien nodded dumbly, still reeling from the other ignoring his crush for such a stupid reason. There are long distance relationships! And even then, you get to be with someone you love for a bit is better than not at all. He just… can’t get Damian’s thinking as the other left him alone.</p><p>He got an akuma alter then.</p><p>“Plagg, Claws Out!”</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette was beaming around lunch when Nino and Sabrina took off. The event was live and she as streaming it with Chloe.</p><p>She laughed as she took a screenshot of the board’s expressions. They were Perfect.</p><p>Chloe shook her head before giving off her own ‘evil Chloe grin’ “They deserve it, but remember Marinette---”</p><p>“I will only use my powers to defend from Superemely Bad and otherwise work to fix the Bad.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“… I will consult with you first.”</p><p>“Good. Your first plan was a mess.”</p><p>“Legal exposure of the various systematic abuses wasn’t bad.”</p><p>“Sweetie, have you seen how the world works?”</p><p>“… fair.”</p><p>“We’re firing That Bitch right?”</p><p>Marinette shot Chloe one look.</p><p>“Good. Restraining order?”</p><p>“Hm, once Adrien’s emancipation goes through we can work on that legal battle. Think Sabrina can help? I still have pics from when her claws left bruises and broke skin before and after shoots. Dated too.”</p><p>“She will. Her dad too—he loves Adrikins.”</p><p>Marinette hummed at that, glad to know it might be a bit easier. Officer Raincomprix had one of the best records in his precinct and refused a promotion offer since it would take time away from his daughter and make it harder to do ground level work. Any one with him vouching usually got what they wanted, and it was an open secret he used for special cases only.</p><p>A few minutes after the announcement, the pair sending  a quick ‘on our way back’ as they had dodged a question stream, and the ground shook.</p><p>Chloe and her locked eyes.</p><p>“I need to check on my parents!”</p><p>“Daddy needs help with the press storm!”</p><p>With that the pair ran off in their respective direction, only to change course at the last moment, altering where Ladybug would be seen coming from.</p><p>Marinette managed to find a manhole off-camera that she marked ages ago as a ‘safe’ transformation spot.</p><p>“Tikki, Spots on!”</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette suddenly felt bad. Maybe she should have been focusing on the Hawkmoth part of the equation more, as now she had a Mass Akumatazation on her hands.</p><p>“M’lady, I got four objects en route!”</p><p>“Ladybug I managed to nab two objects and am on route!”</p><p>And of course….</p><p>“Ladybug, I know your team should have this but, uh, I don’t think even Nightwing can stop them at this point. Its find the object and get it to you to purify right?” Red Robin asked, cowl up.</p><p>She sighed. Yes, just don’t let them break it until i can catch the akuma. Scarlet spawns faster and turn anyone they touch into an akuma.”</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>This… this was going to be a long fight.</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette groaned as “Who’s got Dark Cupid?”</p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>“Please tell me someone found him—he’s a key part of stopping this.”</p><p>“Black wings right?” Red Hood said into the comms.</p><p>“yes.”</p><p>“I’ll get him!”</p><p>Marinette wanted to scream when she heard Red Hood start cursing as—“No Fair! I called dibs!”</p><p>“You were far too slow.”</p><p>“Will <em>someone</em> give me his location?”</p><p>She blinked as an address appeared on her yoyo. “Thank you. Just, keep his brooch off from breaking until I get there.”</p><p>“Sure thing buggie.”</p><p>“Affirmative Ladybug.”</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes and debated once more how bad it would be to send the group back to Gotham. Especially when she heard what sounded like one of Dark Knight’s knights taking a possibly lethal hit.</p><p>From Robin.</p><p>She hit him upside the head for that.</p><p>“None of them even got brainwashed agreement this time.”</p><p>“They were attacking you!”</p><p>“And I had it handled.” Using them as a distraction while she worked out whatever her Lucky Charm would turn out to be once they found Hawkmoth was her working plan. Dark Knight minions were fantastic at attacking everything that wasn’t Dark Knight. And the other akuma victims? Not Dark Knight.</p><p>She only needed one to lure the rest but now?</p><p>“Not from where I stand.” Robin was cross his arms. At. Her.</p><p>“Its called knowing my victims and how their powers work. One knight needed to get the rest, who attack all other akuma on sight. More time to find Scarletmoth and clear areas of him if we have Knight markers.”</p><p>Robin open and shut his mouth before saying, “I was not informed of this plan.”</p><p>“Because Scarlet checks up on victims at random and him knowing the plan ruins it.”</p><p>“Then why—“</p><p>“He can’t talk to unconscious minions. First victim needs them awake to know where they are.”</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette sighed when Nightwing got the bright idea to swing in with a kick to Scarlet’s chest.</p><p>Red Robin patted her shoulder.</p><p>“Three. Two. One.”</p><p>“Ladybug I’m so sorry I didn’t think Mayura was there to catch him!”</p><p>Marinette was very tired now.</p><p>“Queenie?”</p><p>“On it!”</p><p>--</p><p>They almost had the pair. Almost.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us the plan?”</p><p>Marinette wanted to bash her head against something. Scarlet Moth battles were rare. And right now? Marinette just wanted a Nap.</p><p>Red Robin seemed sensible enough to point out the obvious.</p><p>“Guys, we weren’t invited and her team knows her tells. They don’t say the plan in any of their battles, just follow any direction Ladybug gives them.”</p><p>There was a beep on her earrings.</p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“Buggie, hey, what’s the ru—“</p><p>Marinette ran off into a portal this time.</p><p>“I. Can she just.”</p><p>“Because M’lady’s the best Lady.”</p><p>“Chat,” Queen Bee reminded him.</p><p>“You too then!”</p><p>--</p><p>Classes were cancelled for the rest of the day.</p><p>Marinette got a message from Chloe that she’d be there later that night to take her and the other for a movie marathon, this time with Adrien and the rest of team End Gabriel Agreste in celebration.</p><p>Felix would be there.</p><p>Apparently Tim knew? She didn’t know how, but he did. And he was asking how she handled the last akuma battle.</p><p>“Got Knighted. Head hurts. Maman thinks I’m from the group that got killed by Syren again.”</p><p>She was not expecting that to mean Gina invaded while she was passed out.</p><p>“My leetle Fairy died again!”</p><p>“Gina, it can’t be helped with attacks like that.”</p><p>“She doesn’t remember for sure, just, most likely what happened.”</p><p>“And what if Ladybug failed!”</p><p>Marinette felt something cold in her then.</p><p>She came down then, not seeing the other guests (apparently Tim visited and Jason came along? And Adrien was there.)</p><p>“Ladybug can’t fail.” Marinette and Adrien said together.</p><p>“If Chat fails, we always have Ladybug to fix it. She can get allies,” Adrien began.</p><p>“And she can cast the cure at any point in a battle and reverse the damage from any particular chain of events,” Marinette let slip. “She doesn’t do it until after the Akuma is caught because if she doesn’t then it will only happen again but worse.”</p><p>“And you just, what, live like this!” Gina was pissed.</p><p>Marinette held her ground. “If Gotham gets to depend on a bunch of furries and Metropolis an actual alien that chills in the arctic, why can’t you get that Paris trust Ladybug to handle the miraculous?”</p><p>She missed the choking from Tim and Jason.</p><p>Adrien didn’t. He snorted. “Gotham’s furrious protectors.”</p><p>He missed the look of betrayal on Jason’s face. “Red Hood is not a furry.”</p><p>“I thought he was a Robin? Ex-furry?”</p><p>Jason didn’t know how to respond to that.</p><p>Gina was glaring back at her granddaughter the entire time. She wasn’t giving in.</p><p>“You can stay with a friend of mine in—”</p><p>“I’m good. My family, friends and life are all here. I’m not leaving my home because of some crazy butterfly man.”</p><p>Adrien couldn’t stop himself from agreeing. “Plus, you just feel off the whole time. I mean, I’m used to Paris now but I grew up with Felix in London and we’re still trying to work out what happened since Father took me away.”</p><p>Marinette was about to say something when Chloe barreled in. “Ah, both of you are here. Mme. Cheng—“</p><p>“Its Sabine dear, and yes, I know you and Marinette and your friends have something planned for the night.” Sabine smiled easily, gesturing for Marinette and Adrien to follow. “Now go and try to have some fun, okay?”</p><p>“I get to pick the movie!”</p><p>“As long as it’s not that ridiculous ‘is my love interest my sister’ one.”</p><p>“Don’t bash Ghibli Chloe!”</p><p>“I’m with Chloe on this one, that plot line was weird. Maybe Pokemon or an Avengers movie.”</p><p>“…Mewtwo.”</p><p>“Chloe, please tell me—”</p><p>“I live in a hotel, of course there’s tissues!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry its short, i still suck at fight scenes but that was what i could work out without it reading as Horrendous.</p><p>hopefully i can update my other fics soon, but puppy needs cuddles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Week Three in Summary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>all of the third week working with the Batboys and Marinette's life during it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for your patience on this, unedited this time since life, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A weekend dodging Gina was… eventful. Even moreso when celebrating ‘No More Gabriel Brand’ time was cut short by a barrage of akuma.</p><p>All weekend.</p><p>Marinette is convinced the man has too much free time.</p><p>She would admit (ONLY when no one else was around) that having someone else checking info during battles was nice. Out of the visiting bats, she had come to rank them from least to most irksome: Red Robin (most helpful), Nightwing (helpful), Red Hood (… he was slightly less annoying—he seems to understand she is the leader of the team) then Robin (who can’t get that she knows what she’s doing, AND hurts the minions more than necessary).</p><p>Okay, maybe she’s holding a grudge from when they first met (Tikki enjoyed reminding her of that new found habit—grudge holding) but you don’t go around calling a bunch of magic jewelry powered superheroes incompetent before finding out what they’re fighting and how they have to fight!</p><p>And yes, this is a hill she will die on.</p><p>Chloe and Adrien are in full agreement, well, Queen Bee and Chat Noir are.</p><p>“Are you sure we can’t just…” Chat gestured with his eyes to where Robin was perched at the edge, “just a little?”</p><p>Marinette didn’t answer him. She turned to Queen Bee. “You need to influence chaton less.”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>--</p><p>Tim almost collapsed when he saw Marinette on her own. Why?</p><p>Because he was Certain that he saw a, a red thing—creature? Poke something out of her purse.</p><p>Red was Ladybug’s color. Yep. She’s. Yep—mini Red Robin hard since he’s pretty sure she’s avoiding someone too.</p><p>She was too—he knew for a fact she’s avoiding Gina excellently (either hiding at the hotel with Chloe, the teashop or one Adrien Agreste and his… legal cousin but Tim is certain there is something off about that with the Holy Doopleganger Batman! Vibe he got from checking out the pair’s apartment. He now had a fun thing to look into when he’s bored and tired of Hawkmoth Shenanigans).</p><p>She’s also… yep. Dodging a bunch of teens he’s certain are her classmates.</p><p>And… Damnit demon spawn!</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette managed to disentangle herself from class parkour (miraculous training as civvies) when she got a text from Damian.</p><p>Apparently he wanted to ask how she was handling the whole… Thing with Bustier and Lila.</p><p>She wonders if he’s dealt with bullying too, and was looking for advice. She was certain hers was crap, but she did say she’d be around so…</p><p>She met up with Damian not too far from the park at a café, nothing fancy, and waited for him to start once they’d placed their orders.</p><p>“I know it is a personal matter and not my place to ask, however I would like to know how you have managed to endure the repugnant behavior of our teacher and the harlot.”</p><p>Marinette forgot she should think before responding.</p><p>“Pretty sure whores and sex workers are paid. She’s more con artist for attention than anything else.”</p><p>She missed Damian’s response as the waiter put down their drinks and raised an eyebrow at them.</p><p>“Remember the girl that framed me a while back and tried to expel me the first Scarlet Moth round?”</p><p>“Ah.” The waiter turned to Damian then. “Don’t insult whore by putting them in with that, well, work and I see my boss so I can’t say what I want again, but we both know what she is, and whores are no where near that level. Politicians, most, whores? No.”</p><p>Marinette snorted into her drink as they left.</p><p>“And to answer your question, well, I don’t really have a choice.”</p><p>Damian narrowed his eyes at that.</p><p>Marinette could feel his eyes on her, but couldn’t meet their gaze with this topic. (It still hurt, even though it’s a been years since it began.)</p><p>“Lila had everyone charmed or uncertain if she was lying until two weeks ago. Bustier said I had to be a good example and class representative putting that above everything else in my life. Even though everyone knows I’ve been helping run three different businesses on top of handling my program and own business and clientele, and help take care of Fu with a few other small business kids. Nothing could come before the class’s harmony—nothing.”</p><p>Marinette took a small bite of her pastry.</p><p>“So I saw someone who could force her to listen or have to deal with actively and knowingly violating anti-akuma laws—something she’s only managed to narrowly avoid since, well,” Marinette gestured to herself. “I got tired of constant akumas in class and managed to convince the school board as my last act as class rep to require daily and weekly mental health checks and mitigate potential akuma triggers during weekly checks, daily being more ‘answer these questions honestly’ for stress levels. The system flags major changes, and the students affected see one of the counselors immediately to find ways around what’s bothering them.”</p><p>Marinette missed Damian staring at her for that, or how his mouth opened ever so slightly.</p><p>“When I stepped down, everyone noticed I wasn’t comfortable alone with Bustier, so it became a rule to stop it whenever they could. The other classes are field specialty and ours is the only one for people doing more than one program or close to.”</p><p>Marinette looked up at that with a  smile. “Fashion is my official program, but since I do so much business outside of school, I kept having to take classes to help out early on. I never enrolled in the program officially like Chloe did, but the school has me credited as able to graduate with both programs, so until they can justify opening another multi-program class, I’m not allowed to transfer out of the class and stay in Dupont.”</p><p>Her eyes hardened when she said, “And I’m not letting a liar and a Bustier be the reason I left the only school that’s willing to go as far as they have for me program-wise—especially not when I only have a year left.”</p><p>Damian nodded at that, deciding he’d have to sic Drake on the harlot either way… perhaps Todd and Gina too. He was feeling spiteful.</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette decided that when she meets Hawkmoth, she is not only punching him in the face, she is going to do, she doesn’t know exactly what (Tikki has a few ideas that Marinette is certain involve torture) but it will hurt.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Third akuma on a Sunday. THIRD! What is this man not doing that he was before? She wants to know since whoever freed up his time is on her list now.</p><p>Robin was being less annoying (re: tracking the akuma and leaving the minions less battered than usual) while Red Robin was helping the police evacuate affected areas with Nightwing. Somehow Red Hood got it in his head to stick with Chat for “on the job training” <strike>her team is trained asshole</strike> and she is debating how far she should go when they finish off Hawkmoth for good.</p><p>--</p><p>Monday was… interesting. The emancipation was approved—Adrien Agreste legally required no legal guardian.</p><p>When Gabriel tried to fire Gorilla, well, Adrien pointed out Gorilla had been in Adrien’s employ this whole time as mother hired and paid him from her accounts. Which transferred to Adrien when she was declared dead.</p><p>Marinette dreaded the akuma Hawkmoth might cook up using Gabriel. How he wasn’t akumatized again was anyone’s guess.</p><p>Class was…</p><p>“So last night Damiboo said—“</p><p>Marinette put her head on her desk, and decided to raise an eyebrow at a… for some reason ill-looking Damian.</p><p>“Is it because you guys share a name?”</p><p>Damian blinked.</p><p>Adrien turned around then. “Or because someone has commitment issues.”</p><p>Marinette squinted at Adrien because… “What?”</p><p>Nino sighed. “Adrien is on another MatchMaker spree.”</p><p>“ah. Who are the victims?”</p><p>“Not touching it dudette, not touching it.”</p><p>Marinette snorted. “It’s not like he’s going to match anyone with well,” Marinette gestured at herself.</p><p>“Your infamous army.”</p><p>“They are not an army.”</p><p>“How many ‘relatives’?” Nino used air quotes.</p><p>Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Well under a hundred thousand, so not an army.”</p><p>“I am counting the fans.”</p><p>Marinette scoffed. “They do not count.”</p><p>“They do, and I’m pretty sure Adrien’s fan girl army is applicable.”</p><p>“Okay, just because they made up titles and help out during akuma evacs does not make them an army—they’d need weapons training, clear chain of command, coded strategies—”</p><p>“And the fact you know this only proves my point, you have an army.”</p><p>“Who has an army?” Chloe asked as she walked over.</p><p>“Marinette.”</p><p>“I do not!”</p><p>“You do,” Chloe agreed. “Kim!” the boy looked over at that. “Marinette’s ‘family’ is a small army.”</p><p>“I, yes?” Kim’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Any one that picked her up had how many knives on them when we were kids?”</p><p>Damian turned to her with a suspicious eye.</p><p>She blushed. “Nonna’s friends.”</p><p>Damian nodded slowly.</p><p>Marinette wondered if the earth could just… swallow her up now.</p><p>--</p><p>The rest of the week was in a similar vein. Constant attacks, the batboys helping, her class being weirdly fixated on her family (they aren’t violent, just… prepared.)</p><p>Her gymnastics classes were a godsend, and her instructor was checking up on her more than usual, but that might be her more or less running her own classes and lessons as she worked out her routine, music choice, and requirements for her teammates and partners for her routines on trapeze.</p><p>Tim was around more. He got it in his head that she needed “guidance” (and okay, she does) on how to conduct corruption investigations into the whole company’s practices and staff.</p><p>Then there was Damian being… distant? She was busy but they weren’t talking as much as they were at first and fine, whatever, she got it. She’s not someone he wants to be around…. It happens.</p><p>It just… hurts a little is all.</p><p>At least she had Adrien and less secrets there. He was fixated on Damian having “commitment issues” and she thinks he’s trying to set him up with someone (Chloe maybe? Why else would he be this focused…. It’d be interesting explaining she’s pretty sure Chloe like girls better than boys and that Damian isn’t her type. At a later date—she’s too busy to now).</p><p>Then she had chores and was called in for a hearing on Bustier which was… interesting…. (her duties weren’t too bad for class president. she wasn’t making lesson plans or anything. The role model and forgiving everyone for hurting her and being told to let Lila walk all over her for years was not okay at all, but any teacher would have said that, right?)</p><p>Oh and Gina was now convinced Marinette needed protection and now semi-stalking her. As in, someone knew where she was at all times or there was  a small search party. Jason and Tim took to covering for her, and kept mentioning Dick might help out too... since he'd taken to escorting her home after gymnastics if he joined her. If he wasn't there, it was Tim, or Adrien with Jason. </p><p>(Jason was weirdly close to Adrien now and talking to him a lot. She wasn't sure when that happened, but now if Adrien wasn't with her, he was with Jason. Or Jason decided to play games with them while she and Tim handled business calls and emails. From what she gathered, the pair knew each other well. She still had no idea which company Tim was managing but he was good at helping her figure out processes and procedures and closing loopholes. )</p><p>Also random Grandma Attacks when she wanted to draw in Peace. (Seriously, the police knew it was just Gina now and asked if it was the old woman with short white hair in a leather jacket attacking the teen in pigtails in the park again. Sabrina told her it was getting old real fast for her dad explaining that no, its just Marinette and her grandmother that did a lot of damage as an akuma last time she was here, so please don't go out and make it worse. Marinette told her to feel free to trade places. She was declined (And thus the Curse of Gina Attacks continued).</p><p>Lord Murder was her best stress buddy, and Gina is now well acquainted her. She was also given Gina’s Seal of Approval to take over her house for the purposes of keeping Lord Murder and staying there once her current tenants were out (no seeing it until then… unfortunately. She did get dimensions for cat things though. She may browse a bit obsessively… only a bit.)</p><p>--</p><p>Tim froze when he ran into Jason with Civilian Chat Noir. And a giant man (Gorilla). At their base. Playing videogames.</p><p>“Hey Tim, this is Adrien, Adrien, Tim. Adrien is your mini’s buddy and this is the guy that keeps the harpies away, Gorilla—yes he refuses to tell me his real name—and they’re family now. B can suck it.”</p><p>Adrien waved at him before turning back to the game. “I have no idea why he keeps saying that.”</p><p>Tim took a deep breath. Apparently adopting strays was just another Bat-thing. “So its nurture, not nature.”</p><p>Damian came out, sighed when he saw the group still there, and took a drink into his room while saying. “I did not adopt him.”</p><p>Adrien looked back at him then. “You have too many commitment issues to. Don’t worry, though, I’m good at destroying pesky problems like that.”</p><p>Tim blinked at that.</p><p>Damian sighed as they had this conversation too often now. At school and apparently, his home now. “I am not going to—”</p><p>“That’s just your fear talking—we both know that.” Adrien spoke like he was talking to a petulant child. “Why don’t you text your friends and see what they think since I already know the answer and you need more convincing.”</p><p>Damian narrowed his eyes. “Jon thinks you are annoying.”</p><p>“I’m a delight.” Adrien turned back to his game then.</p><p>Jason grinned proudly next to him. A bit too much like a proud parent for Tim’s comfort. (He may also be realizing his keep-his-mini-from-Damian-dating may end up in vain thanks to one Adrien Agreste(?))</p><p>--</p><p>Dick sent Bruce exactly (1) update: You are a grandpa now—Jason has a blond cat-hero son who can’t dodge.</p><p>Bruce may have had a small heart attack as now he has a magic grandson that he never met, apparently controls raw destruction, and is deeply traumatized. (It was the grandpa part that freaked him out—the rest is par for the course as Batman. He’s a Grandpa Alfred—he’s too young for his children to pull a him and adopt tiny traumatized children and train them into (heroes) vigilantes. Alfred stop laughing, he’s being serious!)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY so thanks for patience with the updates as life is Extra Hell now between puppy training when i'm finally home and work being Extra Hell with longer shifts and more to do during.</p><p>And before anyone asks about the peacock!marinette thing, look at the two series I have going with Bronywn as those are ongoing as my stress writes (writing is my coping mechanism for stress so no worries about overdoing it, more I can't edit for the life of me right now or pick one direction to run in).</p><p>Any preferences for next update? Open to ideas as my mind is too stressed to do more than work off a prompt of some kind for the time being, and next to none of this story has been planned so far, so ideas are very welcome to keep it moving forward.</p><p>EDIT: fixed the typo. Jason was talking to Adrien.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>